Her reluctance
by Theblazepanzer24
Summary: Having left Ooarai's Snsado team after nearly getting expelled for complaining about the teams lack of safety training, Hanoashi never expected to rejoin Sensado. Agreeing to help Momo-chan win the winter cup as repayment for her scholarship, she reluctantly takes up the sport again just for the Winter Cup. As with all things, situations change and intentions change with them.
1. Prolouge: Rejoining Sensado

**Blazepanzer here! Not too much to say, just a story idea I've had for some time and I've decided to come out with it. Feel free to review, favorite, and follow if you like! **

**Enjoy! Blazepanzer does not own Girls und Panzer.**

Her piercing green eyes gazed around the room, curious as to why she had been called into the office. The Archery club president was also setting by her, occasionally glancing at her.

Pushing a strand of natural reddish-orange hair out of her face, Hanoashi cleared her thoughts. "So president Kadotani, why did you call us here?" she asked gently.

"Katoni, Samori, thank you for coming," Anzu began, before nodding to Momo to take it from there."

Momo closed her eyes for a breif moment and cleared her throat. "You see...the truth is that we'd like to ask for Hanoashi to be transferred to the Sensado Club," Momo requested.

Samori grunted. "For your information, she happens to be a member of the Archery club for a reason." Pausing, she then sighed. "Look, I understand the situation, but miss Katoni had already been expelled from the Sensado club once, with Ami Chono treating her the way she did I highly doubt she'll want to come back."

_That, and that Miho was too dangerous in my opinion, nearly directing her crew off that bridge, then attempting to get the turtle team to drive under the Maus. Even if she was my friend in grade-school and taught me everything I needed to know about Sensado, I don't feel comfortable with her in charge,_ Hanoashi thought sourly. _Even though she and I are still friends..._ she added, feeling a twinge of sorrow that she was still grudgeful toward her old friend.

"Ami's been fired," Anzu admitted.

_Good! The stupid brood deserved it!Hanoashi thought in satisfaction. Nearly expelling me simply because I stated we needed to work on safety after a rookie tank crew nearly drove themselves off a bridge! _"What about Miho, you know I'm not comfortable with her...safety record," Hanoashi interjected.

"You know that since Oooarai is remaining open that your cousin Rikona is going to be taking over as vice commander for the reminder of the year...right?" Anzu prompted.

"Of course..." Hanoashi admitted._How could I have forgotten that!_ She berated herself. _But still, that leaves Miho in charge. _

All schools in Japan where to some degree or other owned, either by an individual or by a single family. Those owned by a family wound name their first born son or daughter as Heirress of that school, and it was a written rule that if a school participated in Sensado, then the Heirress would take over command of that Sensado program during their tenure , there was a provision that those without Sensado experience would initially join as the vice commander of the school for their first year.

"And since the rumors..." Anzu paused, glancing at Momo in sorrow, "are true, she'll be leading the team for the winter cup, so you don't have to worry much about Miho."

_So Momo-sempai overstretched herself and couldn't keep up with her duties as a student, member of the student counsel, and a Sensado team member, she's being threatened to be held back as a result. Stupid idiot! Students are responsible for their own grades! She seethed inwardly,_ clearly unimpressed with the situation that Momo found herself in.

"Well...when you put it that way, maybe she should honor this request. After all, it was you two and along with Yuzu who chose her for her scholarship to this school," Samori mused.

"True. And when I was about to be expelled, it was Asuza and Anzu who set the record straight and allowed me to stay and join the archery team," Hanoashi added, before tipping her head. "Are you going to be gunning, Anzu?"

"Of course, Momo-chan can't hit the broadside of a barn!" Anzu joked, causing Momo to figuratively pop a vein.

"It's not funny! And don't call me Momo-chan!" she shouted in anger.

_That's good. I mean, I do want the shells I load to have a chance to hit the target,_ Hanoashi smiled. "Very well, I'll agree to load, but under one condition," Hanoashi conceded.

"What's that?" Anzu asked, her eyes curious.

"I like it right here in the archery club," Hanoashi replied cryptically,pausing to allow the others to stare at her in confusion for a bit. "I want a contract between Anzu and Samori that I will return to the Archery club as soon as the tournament is over or as soon as we get knocked out of the tournament, whichever comes first," she clarified.

"Wait... are you saying that you don't think we can win?" Momo asked angrily, glaring at her.

"I'm not saying that," Hanoashi soothed, raising her hands up "All I'm saying is if we do get knocked out of the winter tournament, then there's no reason for me to stay in Sensado afterward." She paused, letting out a gentle smile. "After all you girls did win the nationals," she added, "so there's a good chance you'll win the winter cup."

"You helped out to, Katoni-san," Anzu reminded her.

"A little," Hanoashi mumbled sheepishly. "but really all I did was load for you," she added. _And possibly saved our lives_, she added silently.

"It was your strategy that allowed us to take out the Maus," Momo reminded her."

"It was a simple modification to Miho's strategy. Save for the risk of the Maus collapsing on us, it would have worked as she had it planned just as well as it did with my own modification," Hanoashi admitted.

Truth be told the only difference between Miho's plan and her plan had been to avoid the whole using the Type 89 stopping the turret thing and jamming the Hetzer underneath the Maus. Granted, they did nearly lose the type 89, but Momo able to direct the turtle team to the slop of the hill and fire on the Maus' engine cage, knocking the super-heavy tank out of the match.

"And you'll be able to help them out with more than just loading," Samori added. "You've had three years of Sensado experience at Nishmari before coming to Ooarai and you have a good sense battle strategy. Momo and Rikona don't quite have those skills yet, and given Miho's no longer the team commander, they may need your help now more than ever."

"So...about this contract..." Anzu mused, glancing at Samori. "I suppose you will agree to it?"

Samori nodded. "I will, however until we get the contract written up and signed, Hanoashi will remain a member of the Archery club and will report to afternoon and weekend practice. The day after she signs the contract she will then report to the Sensado sheds and the following week of either the victory or of us losing the winter cup, she will return to Archery," She dictated.

"Very well, are these terms agreeable to you Hanoashi?" Anzu asked.

Nodding her consent, she simply remarked with a simple agreeable yes.

"You should also know that we've got some new tanks," Momo announced.

"New tanks?" Hanoashi gasped, surprised.

"We've replaced our Type 89, Tiger Porsche, and Char B-1 Bis with a Soviet T-50, Tiger II, and KV L-11 respectively," Momo admitted. "Part of Rikona's modernization of our forces. We've also bought a Mitilda II and we also think we may have located another tank," she added.

"I see Rikona has already begun to strengthen the team," Hanoashi remarked. "I'm guessing we have enough crew?"

"With you, we're all maxed out save for the new tank. Thing is, if we can't find a crew for that we can wither shuffle some of our own crews around or send in some from Nishmari." Anzu suddenly paused. "You wouldn't mind commanding the new tank, would you?"

Hanoashi shook her head. "I'd rather not, asking me to help load is one thing but commanding is a bit excessive with out agreement, don't you think?"

Anzu let out a small sigh. "Yeah, you're right. Since you'll be heading straight back to the Archery club once we've finished the winter cup, it'd leave the new crew wanting."

With the meeting ending, Hanoashi found herself alone with Samori. "You going to be alright?" Samori asked, gazing at her with worry.

"Yeah...it's just loading for a few matches, and with Ami gone it should be easier." Hanoashi grunted

"They'll still be under Miho's influence," Samori warned.

Hanoashi sighed. "Look, I know that Miho is a bit...irresponsible on the safety side of things at times, but she is a good commander. And she and I are still friends, even if our level of friendship has waned with recent events," she pointed out.

"I understand. She did train you and the rest of the Nishmari team back in your first year of Sensado after all," Sameri nodded.

"I had a good teacher," Hanoashi beamed before frowning slightly. "Still...it...it would have been nice if she had stood up for me back there," she added somberly.

"You did call her dangerous right after she had received praise," Samori reminded her.

"That's true." Hanoashi muttered. "Well, we'd better get back to our Archery class, those arrows aren't going to shoot themselves.


	2. Chapter one: Search and Captivity

**I'd like to thank Chaos. Creator Of The Universe for the favorite and following my story, As well as those of you who have taken the time to read my story. Your support means a great deal to me, so thank you. **

**A little bit of a heads up, there is some POV switching in this and the next chapter, but most of the story won't have a lot. Additionally, the members of the shark team are...well...a bit different and possibly OOC, though they do keep some of their individually characteristics from the Anime. (Trying to build a story with characters you don't know much about save from snippets seen on the net and reading wiki's isn't helping.) **

**With that being said, Enjoy! ****Blazepanzer does not own Girls und Panzer.**

Hanoashi gazed uncertainly at the tankery sheds, a bit nervous about being back. Granted, she had returned per Headmaster's request, much to instructor Chono's dismay, for the match against Kuromorimine, however she had been absent from the other matches Ooarai had been in.

Given that some of the higher ups thought that Ooarai and Kuromorimine had staged the final match, a skill test had been concocted by a Renta Tsuji. Even though Ooarai ultimately lost the match, they had succeeded in quelling any doubts about Ooarai's true skills and reassuring that Ooarai's victory in the finals was secure.

In the end, all Hanoashi knew about it first-hand was that Ooarai had fought alongside tanks from other schools in a 30 by 30 total annihilation match. She had also heard some rather...unpleasant things about this Renta guy, but she wasn't too sure how true they where and given her time at Ooarai, she was not about to trust anything without proof.

"Hanoashi, it's good to see you!"

"It's good to see you again as well Ayumi!" Hanoashi gasped as her freshmen friend nearly hug-tackled her.

"So, you've finally come back to Sensado?" Ayuma asked, smiling.

Hanoashi nodded. "Just for the winter cup, and just as a loader for the Turtle team," she admitted.

"I see. Well, at least we'll be in the same club again, even if it's only for one tournament," Ayumi sighed.

"We'd better hope to win some matches then," Hanoashi pointed out. "I'm due to return to Archery class one week after we win the winter cup or we get eliminated."

"Sounds like you're be here a short time this time as well," Aya pointed out. "Still, It'll be nice working with you," she added with a slight bow.

"Likewise," Hanoashi added.

"Alright folks, we've got a new tank to find," Momo shouted, clambering onto a tank. "Sudoku, Hanoashi, Miho, Noroki, and...Ayumi, you'll form the scout team," she added.

Hanoashi calmly walked up to Miho. "Looks like we're in Sensado together again," she smiled.

Smiling at her, Miho extended her hand. "Let's work well together."

"Likewise," Hanoashi accepted her handshake."

"So, do we know anything about this tank?" Ayumi asked, her eyes curious. Everyone seemed to shrug.

"We know it's in the bow of the ship," Sudoko admitted. "How far it lies is unknown. We'll also be entering the so called Aacob's area," she added nervously.

"Aacob?" Hanoashi asked, tipping her head.

"Most aggressive morals committee member we've ever had. Not to mention she's our lesion between Rikona and the OHGF. Unofficially, she's been charged with 16 account of misconduct. Thing is, every time she committed an act, it was for the betterment of another student. So the principle has kinda taken a liking to her."

"I know that," Hanoashi muttered. "I'm just wondering what the hell my sister's doing down there," she added growling. "Her position is Lesion, not dedicated OHGF unit.

"Something about teaching the delinquents a lesson or something...look I don't know!" Sudoko wailed. "All I know is once she's set her minds to something she won't stop."

"That's Aacob for you," Hanoashi sighed.

"Wait...you have a sister? I never knew that..." Miho asked, curious.

"We just adopted her last year," Hanoashi grunted. "Last time we talked was shortly after the finals, so you probably wouldn't have known about her yet."

"Oh...I see," Miho mummered, looking a bit out put.

_Maybe I should have told her,_ Hanoashi thought guiltily, before pushing the thought out of her head_. She has a bad habit of not calling me lately though...so maybe that's why..._

"I can't believe I'm getting to go on a search mission with Katoni and Nishisumi sempai" Ayumi softly squealed at a distance.

_Don't think about it...don't think about it...don't think about it..._ Hanoashi muttered inwardly, not too sure she liked the idea of a starry eyed freshmen squealing about going on a search mission with her. _Still Ayumi wasn't that bad once she got over her...excitement stage, and she's a good friend, she comforted herself. _

"Anyways, he'd better get moving," Suduko muttered, indicating they should fall in line.

It didn't take them long to find their way into the bowls of the ship. "

So, what kind of tank do you'll think we'll find?" Noroki asked.

"It's kinda hard to tell. Ooarai uses so many different types of tanks, and given how Rikona is about upgrading it might not make much difference," Sudoko mused.

"A T-34 might be a good find," Hanoashi offered up.

"They seemed kinda easy to take out during our match with Pravda," Ayumi cautioned.

"That's because you girls had a Stug III, Panzer IV, and M-3 lee on your side. Believe me, if Sanders or St. Gloriana went up against a team of T-34's, it'd be a different story." Hanoashi admitted.

"Maybe," Miho cautioned. "Don't forget that St Gloriana's tanks have thicker armor..."

"And are much slower. Aside from their crusaders, most of their tanks will have a hard time keeping up with Pravda's T-34, and if you use the 85 model, well...not much is going to save them at normal combat distances." Hanoashi interrupted.

"And if they get themselves some Cromwells?" Miho inquired.

"They really aught to," Hanoashi muttered.

"Wait...oh no!" Sudoku moaned.

"What is it?" Hanoashi asked silently.

"We just took down this barbed wire yesterday!" She exclaimed in frustration.

Letting out a small sigh Hanoashi carefully unstrung the wire, her training in fence work serving her well. "Sometimes I help cattle farmers with putting up fence," she explained stoically as she undid the next wire.

"Impressive," Ayumi breathed.

"Well...all it takes is some concentration. Actually, It would have been better if I had gloves, but I didn't have time to pack any," Hanoashi sighed, before moving was only a few steps until the scenery changed from a common school appropriate scene to that of a more or less delinquent one.

Glancing at Miho's frightened pose, Hanoashi placed her hand on her shoulder."Don't look so frightened, you'll draw unnecessary attention," she whispered.

Miho only nodded in response, trying her best to act more calm, but Hanoashi could tell it was taking effort. She sighed mentally in response. _Being a Nishisumi may have prepared you for Sensado, but certainly not this. Coming from a school as strict as Kuromorimine didn't help either._

"Hey...what are you doing down here Sudoku?" Two girls asked, both looking rather lanky.

"We're here looking for one of the Sensado team's lost tanks," Sudoku butted in rather sharply.

"Oh really...you don't have any authority here" one of the girl's shouted. "And yet...you and the other moral club members keep on knocking our wire down," she accused.

"Yeah...we should teach you girls a lesson," the other girl muttered, before making a grab for Sudoku.

Hanoashi tried to fight them off, managing to land a punch in one of the girl's cheeks before she felt her arms being lifted off the air. "Let me go!" she screamed.

"Ah ah ah, can't have you doing that!" one of the girls cautioned, and the last thing Hanoashi remembered was the prickling of her left arm and conking out.

**Sudoku POV:**

"What have you done with Hanoashi!" Sudoku shouted angrily.

"What do you think?" the girl snarled. "Don't worry, all we've done is knocked her out, she'll wake up in an hour."

The other girl nodded as more delinquents began approaching. "Okay...so here's the deal, Hanoashi's going to serve us for a week. If you bring us...oh say... A hundred thousand yen, we'll let her go after her week is up. But if not...then she'll serve us for...let's just say forever. Oh, and the longer you take, the worse her tasks will get."

Sudoku felt great hear come across her. _This is bad...no tank, and the delinquency sector is even worse than I thought!_

"We clear? Good! Now get out!"

Sudoko felt herself being ushered out rather roughly, before one of then stopped them.

"Wait...you in the long black hair...what's your name?"

"A...Me...ah...my name is...Ayumi..." she stammered.

"You're coming with us. Don't want you're foreigner friend here getting too lonely."

"But..." Sudoko shrank when all the girls glared harshly at her realizing there was nothing they could do."That's a good girl," The apparent ringleader of the group smiled in wicked satisfaction.

"We'll be adding an extra 300K for Ayumi," she added. "Now come along Ayumi."

Soduko watched helplessly as they drug Hanoashi's limp body, one of them producing a pair of cuffs before handcuffing Ayumi and leading her along the same route. Ayumi sneaked a glance back, her frightened expression in her eyes saying more than words could state in that moment.

After being ushered out of the area, Sudoko gazed at the ground. "Rikona's going to be so pissed," she moaned.

"Is Rikona really that bad?" Miho asked shakily.

"They took her cousin and Ayumi...what will we do?" Noroki asked, her eyes wild with distraught.

"We'll have to find a way to get them back," Miho declared.

"How!" Soduko hollered. "None of us have 400K worth of yen and you heard what they said, the longer we take the worse their jobs will get."

"Maybe we could use the tanks," Norki suggested, getting glares from all the girls, including a forth one who had apparently just walked up.

Sodoku watched in fear as Noroki was suddenly hit in the shoulder rather hard "You...will not...be using tanks against students." the brown heard girl hissed rather sharply.

"Aacob...I can explained..."Sudoko began, only to be grabbed by another girl she knows quite well.

"We already heard quite enough," she growled.

_Murakami, _Sudoku thought in fear. _The one girl who scares me more than Aacob._

**Hanoashi POV:**

Her head throbbed as she rose up, her eyes widening in surprise as she realized that her soundings where different. _What's going on here and...what's this around my leg?_

Glancing at her feet she realized that her right foot was locked to some sort of heavy iron ball and chain. She also realized that she was no longer wearing the Ooarai uniform but instead was wearing what appeared to be a somewhat raggedy dress. She could see the common red nail polish on her toenails, but nearly screamed when she realized her fingernails had been painted red as well.

_No...I hate things stuck on my fingers!_ She wailed inwardly. It was one of the reasons why she never painted her finger nails, to her it made her fell as though mud was stuck to her hands. It was also the reason why she'd never wear a ring, even for her marriage ceremony.

"So, you're finally awake?"

Hanoashi glanced over to where she heard the voice, discovering it belongs to Ayumi. Like her, Ayumi sported the same ragged dress, ball and chain, as well as painted nails, except hers where painted black.

"Yeah...what happened?" Hanoashi whispered.

"Well...they kidnapped us," Ayumi hissed softly, though her voice was brimming with rage. "Said that they'd keep us a week, longer if they didn't pay 400K in Yen."

"Can they even do that?" Hanoashi hissed back.

"Hey! Quit hissing in there you two!" a voice growled. "You'll scare off the customers. "

By the frightened look Ayumi gave her, Hanoashi was almost certain they where both thinking the same thing.

"Rikona will rescue us," Hanoashi whispered encouragingly. Yet one thought remained in her mind. _What will happen to us in the mean time?_

Before long she heard a girl singing in the back ground._It sounds like a sailor's song, and yet I've never heard of it before,_ Hanoashi mused to herself.

"Her singing stinks," Ayumi muttered quietly under her breath.

"I kinda like it," Hanoashi shot back quietly, though deep down she could see why Ayumi might have thought it was annoying. "Even though, it is a bit...rough," she added.

A few minutes later the door opened, and a girl with brown hair appeared, mop in hand. "Alright lass, time for you to start cleaning," she grunted before tossing the mop toward Hanoashi.

Catching it, Hanoashi had the urge to swipe the girl with the mop, but pushed it down._If they where willing to jab me in the arm with sedatives, the next shot might be a fatal injection if I resist__! _She told herself sternly before she began to mot the floor.

"Ayumi, you'll help dust the tables and then wash the wares," the girl added.

"And why should I?" Ayumi shouted.

Quick as a flash Hanoashi lightly hit Ayumi in the back with the broom, not enough to cause damage but enough to send a clear message. "Idiot!" Hanoashi whispered. "We have to do what they say until the ransom is paid."

"Your little friend is correct," a second girl muttered, before pointing toward two other girls, both wearing nail polish which matched their hair color. "Their families never paid the ransom, yet they learned to do as they are told."

Ayumi flinched when the brunet girl huffed right in her face. "Yeah, there's plenty of other much less desirable jobs I can think of for such a pretty young lady such as yourself," she threatened maliciously.

"I...I'll do as you say," Ayumi stammered, before moving as fast as she could manage toward the dirty dishes.

With a small sigh Hanoashi resumed the long, dull task of mopping the floor.

**Murakami POV:**

"And so now we have to pay them 100K if we want to get Hanoashi back, and an additional 300K to get Ayumi back," Aacob finished.

_Rikona's going to get pissed. Murakami _thought, dead creeping in. _We were supposed to be investigating the underground, and now her cousin and a fellow student are being held at ransom._

"I should have never let Momo-sempai send then off to the underground," Rikona hissed, though she was looking down rather than at Momo. " Murakami, I want you to stay at my side at all times." she added.

"Yes ma'am, no one's getting hold of you, Mine Heiress," Murakami affirmed.

"Good," Rikona remarked. "Aacob, prepare an assault team, we're taking them out. This underground has gone too far and for long enough."

"Consider it done, Mine Heirress," Aacob saluted before taking off to rally the rest of the OHGF.

OHGF stood for Ooarai Heirress Guard Forces, and it was their job to ensure that the students of Ooarai where safe from internal threats in the school. Officially, they were to guard the Heirress of their, namely Rikona. from harm. However they where ultimately responsible for all the students at the school.

That being said, the force itself was small in number, avenging about six students and five adults. Besides her and Aacob there was Acer, Alice, and Yukaro. Since the adults of the OHGF taught the students in the program themselves, Ooarai's status as a girls only school did not apply, and often various HGF units where co-ed.

"As for the rest of you, stay safe, and don't go home alone," Rikona finished, before glancing around. "And if any of toy alert the underground about this then not only will you be expelled from Ooarai, but you'll also be facing criminal charges. Is that clear?"

"Yes Ma'am," the group shouted once again, before each one going their separate ways.

"This is my fault," Momo gasped as she approached them.

"Don't blame yourself Momo-sempai, it's more of my fault than anyone's," Rikona soothed.

"But I lead them down there!" Soduko cried out.

"And I ordered them to go," Momo added miseribly.

"We've known the underground was a problem for quite some time," Rikona admitted. "I should have done something sooner," she added sadly, before walking off.

Murakami caught up to Rikona. "Don't worry Mine Heiress, we'll get them back," she encouraged, fisting her hand together determinedly.

"Yes...we will. And when we do, those in the underground will pay dearly," Rikona frowned, her tone dead serious.


	3. Chapter 2: Taking Delequentville

**I'd like to begin by thanking those who took the time to read my story. Don't have too much else to say. **

**At any rate, enjoy, and feel free to favorite, follow, and review if you'd like! Blazepanzer does not own Girls und Panzer. **

**Hanoashi POV:**

Slumping across the cold wall in their...cell...for lack of a better word, Hanoashi had to stifle a cry. Her feet hurt, her leg hurt from the iron ball...and well...she was missing the upper world.

_If I hadn't joined up with the Sensado team, I wouldn't be in this mess,_ she thought drearily.

Two other figures joined her and Ayumi, she reconsigned them as the ones who also sported their nails panted in the color of their hair."First weeks the hardest," one of the informed. "My name's...Flint, and this is Cutlass," she added.

_Weird names, better get use to them,_ Hanoashi mused silently before bowing. "My name is Hanoashi and this is Ayumi," she added kindly.

"They'll probably give you a nick name," Catlass warned sorrowfully. "Truth is me and Flint can't even remember our own names."

"Wait...are you saying..." Ayumi gasped,

Catlass nodded. "Yeah, we've been down here quite some time, Flint managed to keep up with the time for the first eight months, but...since then we have no idea. For all we know we might have been down here over two years."

_Two years! I...I can't be here that long! One week is more than enough__, _Hanoashi thought in horror clutching the edges of her dress in response.

"Are...are we slaves?" Ayumi whispered, tears wailing in her eyes.

Flint nodded. "You saw me singing and Catlass serving in the bar, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, it was quite good," Hanoashi smiled.

"Well, as much as I love singing, making songs about pirates and oceans and legends wasn't really my thing until I was forced into it. When I was younger, I was actually more interested in the older classics from America." she paused and smiled. "You know, like Kow-Liga, Battle hymn of the republic..."

"Make my life with you," Hanoashi interrupted."

Yeah, that's a good one," Flint acknowledged before turning to Ayumi. "While we are indeed slaves, they tend to treat us in regards to the Geneva convention, long as we behave," she assured.

"Geneva convention?" Ayumi gasped. "What's that?"

_I can clearly see Rikona's going to need to fire a teacher or two, if she doesn't even know what the Geneva convention was! _Hanoashi thought sourly. "The Geneva Convention was a treaty singed in Geneva, Switzerland, which set forth many of the rules of war in order to prevent unnecessary death among Civilians, POW's, and solders."

"So...that's a good thing then," Ayumi guessed.

"Yep!" Flint then glanced at the two, a serious look echoing the room. "So long as you behave and do as you're told!"

**Aacob POV:**

"Alright men! We've got at least two captives down there, and our scouting seems to indicate they they may be more." Rikona bellowed, dressed in the black combat uniform the OHGF wore when in battle. "Strike true, watch your fire, and we'll make it through this in one piece. Now move out!"

Aacob walked by Yukaro, glancing at him curiously. "You going to be alright?" she asked gently.

"Yeah, as soon as I know Hanoashi's out of there," he grunted,

"Likewise, those bastards are going to pay for what they did,"Aacob agreed.

"Just remember, lethal force is only allowed if a lethal action is attempted against another student. We clear Aacob," Rikona called back.

"Crystal clear, Mine Heiress," Aacob acknowledged. _It might be better that these delinquents face charges then my wrath, Aacob mused inwardly. They just might live long enough to have time to regret it._

At the front of the entrance numerous officers, defense staff, and medical staff awaited them, all armed to the teach. "Remember, we'll go in and apprehend as many as we can, while you guys send them back here," Rikona ordered. "Medical staff, be ready to treat everyone, innocent, delinquent, and staff alike," she ordered.

"Rodger ma'am," they shouted.

"Hanoashi and Ayumi have been down there a day already, let's go and save them," Marukami growled determinedly.

"I still can't believe Sudoku's punishment was so light," Acer whispered.

"We all shared blame in this," Rikona muttered, clearly overhearing the whisper. "Sudoku's fault was not calling off the search, that's all. Besides, Hanoashi should have known better than to proceed."

"So you place some of the blame on your cousin?" Acer gasped."

She's right, Hanoashi should have know better than anyone what barbed wire means," Aacob admitted.

"I'm just glad Sachi's not down there," Acer shuddered.

_Between the fact that Sachi only has her right hand and that she's technically a Nishisumi, I don't blame you_, Aacob thought. _Course no one would have expected it since Sachi's father was different than Miho's father._

You can say that again," Rikona muttered.

"Freeze!" Murikama shouted, pointing her stung gun at a spiky haired delinquent. The poor girl didn't even have a chance to react as Rikona quickly tackled her, applying the zip-tie to her the delinquent in custody, one of the school officers haul her off for detainment, leaving them free to continue.

Approaching some barbed wire, Rikona nodded to one of the officers, who promptly cut through the thin wire with the bayonet of his rifle.

"Hanoashi's going to be pissed if she finds out one of the delinquents came from Nishmari," Aacob hissed.

"Oh, and I guess Nishmarian's are the only Japanese which can work on barbed wire fence?" Rikona grunted. "I think Hanoashi would be more pissed at that stereotype than your implication."

"Sorry mine Heiress!" Aacob squeaked.

"Delinquents incoming," Acer shouted, sending Aacob rushing toward them. "This is for my sister!" Aacob hollered, before kicking the first delinquent hard in the chin. The second one tried to run for it, but Aacob quickly pounced on her, placing the girl in a choke hold.

"I give, I give!" The girl squalled, struggling to get free from Aacob's firm grasp. Letting go and giving the girl a square sock in the shoulder, Aacob quickly zip-cuffed the girl, smirking in satisfaction as the delinquents' blue eyes gazed at her in horror.

"What...what's going to happen to me?" she gasped in terror.

"Expedited expulsion and some time in juvenile," Rikona grunted unsympathetically as one of the officer's grabbed the two and escorted them out. Said girl just gazed back, her eyes even more scared than before.

"Maybe she'll learn," Rikona whispered, before motioning them to move on. She quickly turned to Aacob. "Was that punch really necessary?" she asked.

"No, but she deserved it, Mine Heiress," Aacob huffed.

"Not really. Aacob, I think you might want to calm down a bit," Rikona warned before trudging on.

_They're Delinquents and they deserve it!_ Aacob hissed inwardly, but simply followed her into what looked like a bar. Her eyes widened when she saw Hanoashi hugging a black haired girl.

"Ah...but mama Honika, I wanna cookie," Hanoashi whined, before gazing at Rikona and half stumbling into her. "My my cousin, you're too cute to be wearing that get up, sunny buns," she added as she proceeded to sloppily grope the poor girl.

"Eck, you're drunk!" Rikona shouted."

"Aya aya," Hanoashi nodded, before spitting at the black haired girl, nearly hitting her on the face. "Yeah, she poured it down my guzzle, but it's alright. I mean...madam Shiho must have let her daughters sip some fine wine, am I right?"

"There's a very fine difference between fine wine and alcohol," Rikona muttered before jamming a seditious needle in Hanoashi. Glancing at the other girl, she nearly let out a battle cry as she tackled the girl, hard."You did this to her!" Rikona screamed, before proceeding to punch said girl in the shoulder.

The girl fell down hard, but just laid there, not moving a muscle. "Yeah...but I now regret it," she muttered.

"Ogin's gonna love this," Marikami muttered.

"Sadly everything that happened here is between us, the kids, the officials, and the parents," Aacob grunted, before socking Murakami hard.

"Okay...you want to go huh?" Murakami shouted, before slumping down. "But I did kinda earn that one."she muttered.

"Duh!" Acer muttered.

"It's Obama after all, it's Obama after all, It's Obama after all, it's Obama's world!"

Staring straight in the corner Aacob quickly noticed that Ayumi had just got done puking and for some reason starting singing a very off key version of "It's a small world after all," but instead she was making a rather weird remix of the song.

Silently walking up to the black haired girl, she patted her on the shoulder. "It's alright now," Aacob let out a small shriek when she Ayumi suddenly jumped and started kissing her.

"Father! Father! You've return from the war at last!" she laughed happily.

"Ugh! Get off! I'm not yer daddy!" Aacob growled. _And why the hell would you be kissing your daddy?_ She wondered sourly.

She was saved when Acer administered the sedative to Ayumi before gently pulling her off. "Thanks!" Aagob grasped, before whipping her face, even though she was wearing a helmet.

"Is...is it safe to come out now," A girl asked, pocking her head out of what appeared to be a storage closest.

"Die Rum!"

_Rum...wait...Hanoashi?_ Aacob stared, sore amazed as Hanoashi leaped up before nearly crashing into Yukaro's arms.

"Er...your nails are painted," Yukaro pointed out.

"Rattlesnake venom. It's completely harmless," Hanoashi mused, before rubbing her nails across Yukaro's helmet. "When it's dry."

_Really, when did you start making movie quotes all of a sudden?_ Aacob thought angrily.

"Hush now, go to sleep," Yukaro whispered gently.

"Rikona's the one with the big boobs!" Hanoashi shouted before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

_They're...not that big,_ Aacob mused._In fact. Kay's are much bigger...still Rikona's chest are quite impressive for a sixteen year old. _

"Okay, we're done here," Rikona muttered, Aacob winching as she noticed that two of the girls where not in zip-ties. "Apparently these two managed to stay sober long enough to tell us what happened.

Apparently, Honaka and Rum here forced these four captives to drink until they got drunk...though through some rather...clever...manipulation they managed to stay sober."

Walking over to a bottle, Aacob opened it and took a sniff before closing it. "This one's not alcoholic," she observed.

"None of them are, we don't serve that here!" Rum shouted.

"Than why is Hanoashi and Ayumi drunk as living hell!" Yukaro shouted, glaring at Rum through his visor.

_Of course he's worried about Hanoashi, considering they're best friends, every since childhood._ Aacob mused. _They're like brother and sis, really. Although I'm also wondering the same thing, that if you don't serve the drunk stuff...then why is my sister drunk?_

"We'll check out weather this is their private stash or merchandise later. Right now it's more important to get these four to the local hospital and these delinquents into custody." Rikona commanded."Also...we've located the tank. A British mark five," she added. "We'll be exchanging it for a Churchill."

"Who's going to be commanding it?" Aacob asked curiously. "I...I wouldn't mind taking the position if...if Hanoashi could be persuaded to command it during the winter cup," she added.

To her surprise Rikona nodded. "If Momo-Sempai and Hanoashi agrees, that can be arranged.

"Actually, me and Cutlass wouldn't mind joining, if we could be the RO and Driver respectively," Flint offered.

"That's a kind offer, thank you," Rikona smiled.

"You're going to need a strong girl as your loader, two if Hanoashi agrees to switch roles," Murakami offered. "I can see if Ogin can agree as well."

"Then we'll have our five," Rikona clapled, happy for the first time since the start of the mission. "Let's head home," she added, her voice filling with exhaustion.

**Hanoashi POV:**

_Ugh...where am I and why does my head hurt so much?_ Hanoashi groaned as she rose from the bead, before realizing that someone was holding her hand. Gazing at the culprit she realized it was Yukaro. _Sneaky Bastard__,_ she thought, though oddly affectionately even through it was a bit embarrassing to she her childhood friend holding her hand like that. _Still...I cant say I don't enjoy this, embarrassing as it is. Honestly, I find it quite comforting._

Taking her other hand, she gently ruffled his hair, waking him up. "It's alright, I...I'm not drunk now," she whispered."Little sis," Yukaro groaned, rising his head up. "You're alright!" he nearly shouted.

_Ugh, that kinda hurts now_, Hanoashi winched, before glancing at her hand still in his. "We dating now?" she asked, blushing.

"Eep!" Yukaro gasped, separation their hands. "So...so sorry," He squeaked."

It's quite alright Yukaro," Hanoashi whispered, her hand now clutching near to her chest. "You...you look exhausted," she added, her voice filled with concern.

"It was a tough opp, one of the toughest since the Heirress guard was put into practice," Yukaro admitted.

"Did anyone get hurt?" Hanoashi asked.

"Well, Aacob's been grilled for punching a girl after she surrendered and some idiot named Rum tried to make a run for it while in zip-ties, but other than that and a few sedative shots, everyone was fine," Yukaro admitted.

"I...I see. At least no one was hurt," Hanoashi breathed, then worry creeping on her face. "Am...am I going to be punished for...you know...being drunk?"

To her relief Yukaro shook his head. "No, you where being held captive and some girls named Flint and Cutlass testified on your behalf," Yukaro admitted.

"But they..." Hanoashi began before Yukaro interrupted her.

"They managed to hide their drinks enough to stay...somewhat sober. Besides, we found some interesting documents. They are classified...but between you and me, Rikona made the right call in getting you out."

"Is...is there anyway I can see them?" she asked, tipping her head in curiosity.

"Maybe the ones pertaining to you, but both Rikona, your father, and the investigating officer would need to be in agreement." Yukaro added.

"Did I do anything weird while drunk," she worried.

"You might...what to apologize to Rikona for...groping her, but it wasn't that bad..." Yukaro muttered.

_Yeah...I kinda remember doing that now, just barely though,_ she thought, blushing profusely. "I'm surprised she hadn't expelled me for that," Hanoashi whispered.

"Rikona knows you didn't mean to. Still I think you outta..." Yukari paused as someone started singing.

"It's ole Ceaser after all, it;s old Ceaser after all, it's ole Ceaser after all, it's old Ceaser's would!"

"What...what is that?" Hanoashi gasped, nearly jumping in fright.

"Oh...that's just Ayumi," Yukaro muttered. "She's being sinning a bad rendition of it's a small world after all, but placing random politicians instead of a small world," he added.

"I bet that's annoying," Hanoashi muttered. "I wonder how many's she's gone through."

"So far she's gone through Obama, Hirohito, Stalin, Roosevelt, Alexander, King Gorge, Putin, Hairling, and apparently Ceaser just now," Yukaro noted. "Anyways, you should try and get some sleep," he added.

"Yeah, I think I will," Hanoashi yawned, before laying down and closing her eyes, quickly falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 3, The Painting and Heiress Meet

**I'd like to thank Lena Selina for favoriting and following, as well as those who took the time to read my story, you guys and girls rock! **

**With that being said, enjoy! Blazepanzer does not own Girls und Panzer. **

Walking back into the hanger several days after the kidnapping, Haoashi and Ayumi, gazed at the buzz going on in the sheds. Joining them was their new friends, Fei and Ren, formerly known as Flint and Cutlass respectively.

"Well...this is it," Hanoashi mummered, before walking over toward Murakami and Aacob, waiting for them by their new Churchill. "So, how's it going?" Hanoashi asked, curious as to how the team was holding up.

"Well, Sudoko has stepped down as head of the morals committee, Momo is still feeling guilty about the whole underground thing, and the team is generally relieved that you and Ayumi are alright," Aacob reported.

"That's good to know," she breathed. "Still, I'm glad we get to be in the tank together, if only for a brief season," she smiled.

"Likewise sis. Although I'd like for it to be longer, I also know that you've had a rough time with this team in the past and that you have obligations to the Archery club," Aacob smiled back.

"Thanks," Hanoashi breathed, glad that her sister understood. "So, we have a name for this magnificent beast?" she added, gazing at the Churchill.

"We where thinking about Armadillo team, but we wanted your opinions." Aacob admitted.

"Armadillo's a good name," Hanoashi affirmed.

"Good, now all we need to do is paint the logo," Fei mused. "Cute, comical, or quasi realistic?"

"I'm thinking quasi realistic," Aacob voted.

"It'd be a nice touch," Murikami added.

"Comical would be better," Ren argued gently.

"I don't mind painting either one, but personally I'd go with Comical," Fei admitted, before turning to Hanoashi. "What do you think?"

_Is it really fair for me to be the deciding factor? I mean...sure, I'm the commander but in a little as a month or two I'll be back in the Archery club._ Hanoashi fretted, before glancing at Aacob. _Then again, once I'm gone sis will be taking over as commander. I suppose if I had to make the decision I should go with hers. _

Taking a small breath, she made her decision know. "Quasi realistic."

"Quasi realistic it is then!" Fei smiled, before grabbing the paint she'd need and getting to work. But before she began Aacob spoke up.

"Anyone against painting it in woodland cameo?"

Everyone gave their consent, sending both Aacob and Fei flying toward the paint sheds and came back with the green and beige paints. With all five working together they began to paint their tanks.

Glancing around, Hanoashi noticed that most teams where either applying new paint or replacing the cameo colors on their tanks. Miho was painting the Anglersfish in a similar paint scheme to theirs. Most of the other tanks seemed to be painting theirs in a monotone color of beige, gray, or green, though it seemed that the Rabbit team was testing out a rather intricate paint scheme of gray and beige.

"Alright everyone, keep working but listen up," Momo shouted. "Our new team instructor will be arriving tomorrow, so make sure you are on your best behavior. Since most of you have had some experience in Sensado, we'll also be having a practice match, five vs five to prepare for the upcoming winter cub."

A quiet mummer of excitement flooded through the girls at the prospect of a match.

"Also, next week we'll be having a match with the Nishmari High school Co-ed academy," Momo reported.

Everyone seemed to train on Hanoashi for some reason, and the ginger haired girl cleared her throat.

"Since the Nishmari Co-ed academy just started their Sensado training, it's hard to say what tanks they'll use," she admitted, her tone apologetic. "However, if it's anything like the Nishmari co-ed middle school, they'll be using a mix of German and Soviet style tanks much like Kuro-Pravda Co-ed academy."

"What tanks did the middle school team use again?" Anzu asked.

"Mostly we used T-50's and early Panzer III's," Hanoashi admitted. However, since no tank can exceed 60 millimeters of barrel or 70 millimeters of armor, that was all they needed then," Hanoashi remarked.

"Also, while this rule won't apply for us, Co-ed academies have a rule which states that no team can field a total of more than 900 millimeters in gun calibers and or 1,100 Millimeters of armor in total, though since this isn't a Co-ed match, that rule won't apply to them. And if it's decided to merge the leagues, it won't matter anyways,"

"Quite right," Momo remarked. "Since they've agreed to play by the Girl's Elimination rules, they'll have no more than seven more tanks then we have," she remarked.

Mummurs began to flood through the crews at this, mostly the newer members.

"We can't win against with an disadvantage like that," Fei worried, gazing up from her painting.

"Well, considering the fact that Ooarai managed to defeat Pravda outnumbered three to one, I think we can do it," Hanoashi admitted. "Also, there is a maximum of twelve tanks in the first round, eighteen in the second round, twenty five in the third round, and fifty in the final, though by tournament rules you can still only have seven more tanks then your opponent." Hanoashi replied back.

"Yeah, maybe you are right," Fei sighed before going back to her painting.

"That's all folks," Momo confirmed before laying down the microphone.

"Well, we've got a match tomorrow, right? I guess we aught to get some rest tonight," Aacob mused.

"Why don't we go and get some Ice cream?" Fei suggested.

"That's a nice gesture, but Hanoashi isn't supposed to be eating things high in actual sugar," Aacob sighed.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know," Fei squeaked.

"That's quite alright," Hanoashi soothed. "And at any rate I've got to attend the Heiress meeting with Rikona at any rate, so you should go out for ice cream anyways," She offered.

"Oh, right, they consider you a vice heiress, so...I guess we should go out for ice cream," Aacob mused.

"Wait...if you are the vice Heiress, shouldn't you be in Sensado permanently?" Ren asked.

Hanoashi shook her head. "If I had no previous experience in Sensado, then yeah, but given the fact that I've had three years of previous experience, they don't see a need for me to get more experience. And since I'm aiming to become a school teacher at any rate, I can knock out the instructor course along with Rikona while earning my degree," she explained.

"That's also one of the reasons why I was able to transfer here, even though I had no intention of joining Sensado when I transferred," Miho offered as she came up.

"You didn't want to join in Sensado when you first came to Ooarai?" Fei asked, her eyes widening.

"Well...I didn't know Ooarai was going to reopen their Sensado class. Plus...Mother told me some things that caused me to reconsider my participation in Sensado." Miho admitted uneasily.

Noticing Rikona seemed to be waiting for them, Hanoashi gave a small cough. "We'd better get going then, Cousin-sama seems to be getting a bit anxious." she offered, rescuing Miho from answering anymore awkward questions.

"Right, let us know how it goes!" Aacob joked.

Hanoashi rolled her eyes. "Come-on Sis, you know these meetings are classified!" she groaned.

"I know," Aacob laughed. "Still, have fun!"

"Thanks," Miho whispered as they left.

"What are friends for," Hanoashi whispered back. "Besides, I know it's hard for you to talk about...that," she added lamely.

"I'm getting better about it, though," Miho admitted. "And...I need to thank you again, for...you know...challenging Ami," she added, her cheeks reddening.

"You...are thanking me?" Hanoashi gasped softly. "Even though I..."

"Yeah, you where a bit rough, but it's what I...no...we needed to hear. And besides, I now realize Ami was just using me being a Nishisumi heiress to gain favors and stuff." Miho explained. She then let out a small sigh. "I guess I only realized how dangerous some of my plans where when you and I fought over the radio about how to take down that Maus."

"It was a good concept," Hanoashi offered. "Just...a bit too dangerous for my liking."

"Still, I'm glad we're friends," Miho smiled.

"Likewise," Hanoashi smiled back. _Even if I still think you are a tad dangerous as a team commander,_ she added silently.

"You two done with the love-fest?" Rikona asked jokingly. "You know how everyone likes to mingle for hours on in," she reminded them.

"Yeah yeah, keep your bra on," Hanoashi chuckled. "But yeah, we're ready," she added more seriously.

With that they quickly made there way to the underground room where the equipment sat. "Everything is ready to go and you three have the majority of the ship's bandwidth," the officer reported.

"Well, let's log on and get this started," Rikona muttered.

"Still nervous?" Miho asked.

"Me and Hanoashi never liked large crowds," she remarked. "Link on," Rikona added as she sat down and placed the VR set on her head.

Following suit, Hanoashi soon found herself in the court chambers where the meeting was being held. The VR set, although technologist advance, was quit limited. With a maximum of a 14 acre map, and limited sensory settings, it was pretty poor for gaming. Only schools, government officials and high ranking military personnel used it for meetings.

The cost of one of these machines was about 500,000 yen and it needed a constant data stream of about 1,000 MBS download and 300 MBS upload just to work. So there was no chance it could be used for a real life Sword art Online or anything.

Blinking her eyes open, Hanoashi let out a silent gasp as she saw various heirs and heiress, along with respective headmasters. Glancing around she noticed Maho was approaching.

"Good day, Rikona, Hanoashi-San," she smiled. "Little sis," she added briefly.

"It's afternoon, but whatever," Rikona laughed. "Still, it's good to see you too, Maho."

"I hope my daughter's doing well," Shino asked approached.

"Don't worry Headmaster Nishisumi, she's in good hands," Rikona assured her. "We've also picked up a temporary commander for the winter cub," she added, glancing at Hanoashi.

"So you are taking up Sensado again?" Shiho inquired, gazing at the red-head with curiosity.

"Just for the winter cup," Hanoashi admitted. "My sister wanted to take up Sensado as a commander and so I opted to rejoin to give her some tips," she added. _No reason to tell her the real reason I rejoined. It'll only hurt Momo-simpai's chances of entering collage and cause Rikona to lose face, even if she wasn't the Heiress for most of that time. _

"I see, that quite nice of you," Shiho mused, before turning to Rikona. "So I guess this means you got a new tank?" she asked.

"Um...yes?" Rikona admitted cautiously.

"Well don't spoil the surprise!" Shiho warned. "Still, congratulations," she added kindly.

"Oh, um thank you," Rikona blushed slightly.

"Hanoashi-san!"

"Oh, Katyusha?" She smiled as she turned around to her old friend.

"Been a while huh?" she asked.

"Yep!" Hanoashi admitted, "it's good to see you!"

"Likewise," Katyusha beamed. "So...what kind of new tank did ya get?" she asked curiously.

"It's a secret!" Hanoashi whispered harshly. Wish I could say though! She moaned inwardly.

"Oh come on Blaze!" she moaned. "Alina and Anna yakked bout our strategy in the semifinals, so it's only fair."

"And if I know you little Kat, they got punished for it," Kay laughed.

"It heard that, I'll destroy the lot of you!" Katysha moaned. "Nonna," she called.

"Yes?" The Russian brunet called.

"Shoulders!" she commanded, causing her to be promptly lifted into Nonna's shoulders. "All of you are below Katysha!" she growled.

Hanoashi suddenly found herself being lifted up. "What tha?" she gasped.

"Really," Rikona challenged playfully.

"I don't mind Hanoashi being taller. Hell, she'd consider me an equal even if I was the size of a kitten," Katyusha muttered.

"Can you...um...put me down please," Hanoashi begged, her face blushing.

"No can do cousin," Rikona smiled. "Besides, I owe you for that comment a few days ago!" she added playfully.

"Hey! I apologized for that!," Hanoashi protested. "Fine, since you didn't force me to wash the tanks in a bathing suit, I'll manage," she resigned, her face growing redder in embarrassment.

"What comment?" Shiho asked, gazing at the two. Though her face was still a bit serious, it was easy to tell she was holding back a good laugh.

Most people saw Shiho as a cold, calculating instructor. However, those who where really close to her, including the various headmasters and heirs, knew of her other side, that she was capable of being amused, even having a good laugh at times.

"Well, it wasn't her fault in reality. I won't say anything else about the comment but you'll hear about the situation in my report," Rikona admitted.

_Great, they'll get to hear about me getting drunk,_ Hanoashi moaned.

"So...how's Sachi?" Nonna asked.

"She's alright, Acer's taking good care of her," Rikona reassured her.

From her vantage point Hanoashi noticed that Shiho had flinched ever so slightly. She and Katyusha shared a concerned look. Only Aacob, Rikona, Kaytusha, Nonna, Rikona and herself knew of Sachi's true origins. Course, given that Nonna and Sachi where technically siblings, she and Katyusha would know about it. Hanoashi herself and Aacob found out by accident, and of course Rikona would know about it.

"You alright mom?" Miho asked, gazing at her in concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Shiho lied.

"You want down cuz?" Rikona asked gently.

"What ever happened to payback," Hanoashi whispered.

"Not in the mood now," Rikona sighed, glancing at Shiho in sorrow.

"Okay then, I'm ready," she whispered back, prompting her cousin to let her off. "Thanks," Hanoashi whispered.

"No problem," Rikona whispered back.

"Rikona," Shiho whispered out of earshot. "It's time I explained the situation to my daughters, isn't it?" she asked.

"Only you can answer that," Rikona warned. "But when you do, I'll like for Hanoashi to come," she requested.

"This weekend?" Shiho asked.

Glancing toward her, Rikona waited for her to respond. After giving her a brief nod, Rikona affirmed to appointment.

"Thank you, Rikona, Hanoashi," Shiho smiled sadly, before taking her seat at the round table as they'd like to call it.

"Come-on cuz, we need to take our seat as well," Rikona remarked.

"Oh...okay," Hanoashi managed.

"You alright?" Rikona asked, concerned.

"I'm guessing that isn't my real punishment for that comment?" She asked.

"Nope!" But I've got something planned, though," Rikona smiled.

_Oh boy, this isn't going to be pretty_, Hanoashi sighed. While she knew Rikona meant well, sometimes she could get a little on the weird side.

"Okay then, let the meeting begin!" The chairman of the Heiress league announced. "Shiho, would you like to start?"

"Kuromorimine has been doing quite well," Shiho mentioned. "Even though we lost the last two finals, we will come back stronger from our defeats," she added confidentially. "That's is all."

Headmaster after headmaster came up, giving detailed reports. Sometimes they'll give their Heirress something to report, but otherwise things seemed to be normal.

Then came their turn. Hanoashi walked up nervously alongside Rikona, who simply padded her on the shoulder.

"There's been a large problem at Ooarai," Rikona began, causing those in attendance to gasp loudly.

"Under the previous headmaster, an underground had formed in the underbelly of the carrier ship. At first his report seem to indicate that they where harmless, not even worth bothering. Thankfully...I ignored his report and investigated on my on."

At Rikona's motioning for her to step up, Hanoashi took a small breath. "At Ooarai we had to track down and locate our own tanks, which where scattered across the carrier. As it happened, I was selected to take part in a search for the tank, however when we ran into the underground, me and another student was taking prisoner," she informed.

Taking a small breath, she continued. "I was jabbed in the shoulder with some kind of sedition, and the other girl who was kidnapped was handcuffed with her hands behind her back. When I woke up, we where dressed in rags and out ankles where chained to a heavy ball. We where forced to clean for some kind of bar."

"I organized the ODF and other security agencies and lead the charge against the delinquents myself," Rikona rejoined. "Thankfully no one was killed or even injured, though...four prisoners including Hanoashi and her friend where forced by the delinquents to drink strong alcohol in an attempt to make it seem like they had joined the underground on purpose," she finished.

Loud muttering erupted, with people arguing about their own undergrounds. Some sounded confused, some where worried, and some where adamant that their school's underground was harmless.

"I suggest we motion to end all underground movements," Rikona requested as people quieted down.

"No, our underground is innocent," Headmaster Ronth of Jaktosota growled. "Besides, people have a right to free speech," he added sharply.

"You are reading bias into young Rikona's words Ronth," Shiho growled. "She's not saying to curb their freedom to privacy or speech, just that we need to curb these underground movements." Gazing back to the heiress of Ooarai, Shiho nodded. "I haven't forgotten what Ami Chono had done to Young Hanoashi. Before that I would have believed whatever my staff had said about the underground, but if Ami was willing to lie about Hanoashi, then my other staff will be willing to lie about our underground."

Even more muttering erupted from the others._ I guess that makes since. Most undergrounds haven't been caught kidnapping students. If me and Ayumi hadn't been kidnapped, then we probably would have never found out about Fei and Ren_, Hanoashi mused.

"Pravda will support this motion," Nonna affirmed from her seat.

"You would support the Nisizumi considering you are one," Ronth sneered.

"And what's wrong with the fact Nonna's father was a distant relative of the Nishisumi?" Kay challenged.

_Whoa... quite the rumor you have going on there..._ Hanoashi mused, glancing at Shiho in sympathy.

"Such an underground would greatly harm St. Gloriana's reputation," Lady Gray rose to her feet. "However, for the sake of the other schools I must support this motion, even if my school is unaffected by the problem," she paused, before glancing around rather menacingly at both Rikona and Ronth. "However, if I find out your undergrounds brought any harm to St. Glorianna or her students," she warned.

"That's the reason why I'm proposing this motion," Rikona soothed, though Hanoashi could tell Rikona was a bit ruffled at the accusation. "So that doesn't happen."

"Well, it'll never pass because I'm abstaining from voting for this proposition!" Ronth sneered.

"Father...what if..."

"Yes Mika?" Ronth asked gently, turning to his daughter.

"What if we agreed to change the propositional to forbid unauthorized trips to the underground and stipulate any student not holding classes under-ship be required to be accompanied by an adult or security officer?" she asked.

Furling his eyebrows in thought, he slowly smiled. "Well...that would alleviate my fears against privacy and anti free-speech measures." he mused, before turning to Rikona. "Would that suffice?" He asked.

"Very well, if everyone else agrees, let it be so," Rikona agreed, glancing toward Hanoashi apolitically.

"That's alright cuz," Hanoashi smiled reassuringly.

"Wait...first we should require that all schools clear out their underground," Shiho argued.

"That's right," Nonna affirmed sternly.

Ronth let out a long sigh. "Fine, there's been some tales of thievery in Jaktasoda," he relented. "Our underground is quite small, so it shouldn't be hard to find the culprits, if the tales are true."

"And about our stolen KV-1?" Nonna challenged.

"You gave that to us!" Ronth shouted. "We have the papers!"

"First I've heard about it!" Nonna cried back.

"Likewise!" Katyusha added.

"What if I where to...donate a Panzer IV and in return you return the KV-1 L-11?" Shiho offered, causing everyone to glance at her in shock.

"Still making up for your mother crimes, Eh Shi?" Ronth remarked softly. "Add a Panzer III M and make the IV an H model and we'll have ourselves a deal," he countered.

"Consider it done," Shiho smiled.

"But mother!" Maho protested.

"We can afford the lost of a III and a IV, Maho. Besides, there's things here at work you don't understand yet," Shiho chided in a voice that offered no arguments.

_Yeah...there is,_ Hanoashi sighed inwardly before glancing at the black haired man. _It's hard to believe that Sachi came from those two, especially him. She acts nothing like them! _

"Well, are we in agreement or aren't we?" Lady Gray asked.

"I guess so," Nonna affirmed. "Pravda will organize a strike against our underground in two days."

"So will Kuromorimine," Shiho added.

"St Gloriana doesn't need to since we don't have an underground, but sure, whatever," Lady Gray affirmed indifferently.

"Here's hoping we don't find much more than harmless shenanigans," Kay sighed.

"The boy's and co-ed academies also agree," Archer rose up form his meeting seat, "With the request we deal with our underground in our own chosen ways in legal manners." He cautioned.

"Only the sectors have to agree on specifics," Ronth reminded him.

Although the Boys, girls, and co-ed schools generally had to agree on the basics of an issue affecting all three of the groups, they could decide on the finer details among their own group. For example, the boy's academies might differ in their final decision than the girl's group, but the general concept of legislation would be the same.

"Of course, we just wanted to make that clear," Archer acknowledged.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this legislation will bring on a new age, an age of hope where our students can learn, study, and have fun in peace. Let it be so," Rikona finished.

"Let it be so," the other Headmasters chorused, making things official.

"Congratulations, you've made your first Legislation," Hanoashi cheered, patting Rikona on the back.

"Thanks," Rikona smiled. "Though, it was a lot harder than I imagined."

"You should be proud of yourself, it's hard to get legislation passed these days and its getting rarer and rarer," Mika joined in.

_Your father made it hard, Mika,_ she thought harshly, though she kept her thoughts to herself.

"Ronth did bring up a good point though, given that sometimes students need to plan things in secret. If we used the term underground, certain officials could interpret the meaning to refer to any secrete plans or parties of the students as apposed to the actual underground," Rikona admitted.

_That's...a good point. Maybe it was good that Ronth was so stubborn about it after all,_ Hanoashi mused.

"Maybe, though I wish Pravda would stop going on about that KV," Mika scowled. "We have the transfer papers any everything."

_Are you sure those weren't forged?_ Hanoashi questioned, but didn't dare put her thoughts to words.

"Sure," Rikona noted indifferently. "Either way, that's between you and Pravda, not us," she reminded her.

"True," Mika sighed. "Either way, you'd better watch out for us next year, as we'll have another tank in our arsenal!" she smirked.

"Will do," Rikona smiled.

Once they logged out, Rikona pulled Hanoashi aside. "Keep an eye out on Mika," she whispered.

"How can you say that when she helped you get your legislation past?" she whispered harshly.

"I'm certain she did steal that tank and forged papers to hide it," Rikona whispered back seriously.

"Shouldn't you bring that to Heiress command?" Hanoashi asked.

"Nonna already did, but they determined the papers where not forged. And I know them, neither of them would just sign over a KV for free," she admitted, before walking on ahead.

Hanoashi sighed and followed, her mind tired. _Great, we have a practice match tomorrow, and a hard weekend and I'm exhausted already,_ she sighed inwardly. _Just hope I can sleep well tonight,_ she added sourly.

**Welp, Third chapter's up! Again, I'd like to thank all of you for reading my fanfic. Fell free to let me know what you think so far if you'd like! But, there's something I'd like to mention. **

**About Alice...I know some people might have expected to see her at the Heiress meeting, and we will see her later, don't worry. However...Since I don't really know much about her and since she's the Heiress of an university team as apposed to a high school, she'd be mostly meeting with the University Heiress meetings as apposed to the High School meetings. I am looking forward to seeing her in Dir Film when I do manage to buy it. **

**As a side note, the Alice we see in chapter 8 is a totally difference Alice then the one from the anime.**


	5. Chapter 4: Vaccine Failure

**In case you are wondering, no, I'm not Anti-vax, though I am somewhat against forced vaccination on the grounds that people might be allergic to some of the ingredients in certain vaccines. **

**However, I have wondered what would happen if a vaccine where to fail, and a large number of the population succumbed to the disease. Unlikely that would actually happen, but there is a chance it could under certain conditions. **

**The next few chapters will cover the events of a vaccine failure at Ooarai and how such an event would affect the characters and such. Now while the events of the vaccine failure will only last a few chaps, the repercussions will last much longer. **

**With that being said, enjoy! Blazepanzer does not own Girls und Panzer. **

**Miho POV: **

Checking at the clock, Miho smiled when she realized the bell was about to ring. She had been looking forward to this day for some time, and she honestly hoped that she and Hanoashi would be on different teams this match.

Hell, she hoped they'd both command the different teams, although there was no telling given they didn't know much about their instructor, save his name. One Mark Dillan.

Needless to say she was eager to see how much her friend had learned without Hanoashi being under her direct command.

As the bell resounded, Miho nearly jumped up, barely pausing herself from rushing out the door. Feeling her face grow hot slightly, she busied herself with putting her stuff away before joining up with Saori and Hanna.

"You seem to be quite eager today," Saori laughed.

"Well...I'm eager to see how far we've progressed, especially since my friend is joining in," Miho admitted sheepishly.

"You mean Hanoashi?" Saori asked, tipping her head. "You've never really talked about her much, so..." she added, trailing of at the end.

_I haven't?_ Miho thought, frowning momentarily. "Well, how about I tell you how she and I met?" Miho offer.

**Flashback, about three years ago...**

Miho sighed as she entered the classroom, unsure of herself. She'd just transferred here after an emergency flooding situation caused her previous school ship to dock for repairs, and by the sound of things it would take about eight months to finish.

"Alright class, let me introduce you to your new classmate," her teacher announced, patting her on the shoulder briefly in comfort. "Miss Miho Nishisumi will be joining us for the rest of the year, considering Kumamoto Middle School Academy is in port for heavy repairs."

"H...hi" Miho stammered.

"Don't be so nervous, they don't bite," Her teacher whispered.

"Can the new student sit by me, Misaka Sensei?"

Glancing around, Miho realized the voice came from a ginger haired girl who sat close to the window. _That was fast...I wonder if she's trying to get in with the Nishisumi clan? I mean, mother always said to be cautious__,_ she wondered.

"That will be fine Miss Katoni, thank you for offering," Misaka praised. "Don't worry Miss Nishisumi, Hanoashi will take good care of you," she encouraged.

Walking up and sitting by the girl, Miho gazed at her quizzically. "So...you're Hanoashi Katoni, right?" Miho asked polity.

"Yep, though you can just call me Hanoashi...or Blaze," the girl smiled.

"Hey, why can't I call you Blaze?" A girl behind them whined.

"You started that silly name," Hanoashi admitted, crossing her arms.

"I said I was sorry!" Said girl protested.

"And I forgave you," Hanoashi snorted. "But you still gotta wait till next year before calling me by my nickname," she added playfully.

"Fine," the girl sighed. "But I'm going to call you Blaze and you aren't going to get away with it," she whined.

"Oh...by the way, Miho, this is one of my good friends, Tamaski." Hanoashi smiled. "That boy in front of you is Yukaro, and the other girl beside you is Aya," she added.

"Oh...It's nice to see you," Miho smiled.

"Likewise," Yukaro was the first to reply. "Shame Yukari isn't here, though." he added sheepishly.

"Yukari?" Miho asked curiously.

Yukaro nodded. "My younger sister. She's always into tanks and strikes up a good conversation with anyone heavily associated with tanks."

"It might be a good thing she isn't then," Hanoashi argued. "Miho needs to be seen as Miho, not the Nishisumi everyone expects her to be," she added.

_What exactly does she mean by that?_ Miho wondered.

"Awe...you're so sweet," Aya laughed. "But yeah, you are right, Miho needs to be welcomed here for being Miho," she added. "Not for being a Nishisumi."

"You guys," Miho whispered.

"We want to be your friend, not because you are famous, but because...well, we want to be friends," Tamaski admitted.

"Thanks," Miho smiled.

**Present day:**

"So that's how you and Hanoashi met?" Hana mused.

"Yeah, we became good friends," Miho smiled at the memory. "She and her crew even let me command the tank," she added.

"Sounds like she was a lot more mellow in those days," Saori commented sourly.

"Not really...she...was just really, really worried about us that day." Miho defended. "If Ami had listened to her..." she trailed off as they entered the tank shed.

"There's a small problem," Aacob huffed as she ran up to them. "Hanoashi's got chicken pox!" she added, trying to catch her breath.

"Oh no...is it serious?" Miho gasped, remembering when she got her own case of chickenpox.

"Not really...but.." Aacob glanced away. "I've got her homework...but I've never had the chickenpox, so I can't give it to her." Letting out a small sob Aacob collapsed. "I'm such a useless sister."

At once Miho hugged Aacob. "That's not true!" Miho hissed.

"But..." Aacob got out before Mhio shushed her, not having any of it.

"You fought harder than anyone else when you rescued your sister," Miho reminded her.

"She's not wrong." Miho glanced up as Rikona joined them. "Besides, no one expected Hanoashi to come down with it, even though she's had the vaccine," she added.

"Wait...she got the vaccine and still got the disease?" Saroi gasped.

Rikona glared at the ginger girl sharply. "Saori, I really wish you wouldn't listen to American propaganda so much," she snapped. "There's a very good reason why Japan just put certain vaccine requirements on hold until they can achieve a decent success rate!"

"Sorry...I didn't know," Saori stammered nervously.

Rikona suddenly looked down. "No...I'm sorry Saroi, I...I shouldn't have snapped at you like that," she apologized. "I...I guess I'm just mad since I can't go either. A 40% success rate is too dangerous to risk me contracting the disease...if I haven't already got it," she explained.

"Wait...the vaccine actually only had a 40% success rate?" Several of the students gasped loudly.

Rikona nodded. "Yeah, apparently the company who made it cheated on their reports and the FDA just ignored it. So if any of you are feeling sick, please see a nurse or go to a clinic immediately." Rikona requested.

"But if Hanoashi had it this whole time?" Ayumi asked, but never finished her thought.

"She just started to exhibited symptoms around lunch time," Rikona informed. "We only got the test results two hours ago." Pausing, she glanced around. "That's another thing, until this passes, we are technically under quarantine, so make certain to stay in constant contact with your family."

Miho's mind flashed with alarm until she remembered that she had gotten the chickenpox as a girl around the same time Maho had, and thus should be immune to it. "Rikona...I can take Hanoashi's homework to her, seeing as I've had the chickenpox before," she offered.

"Thank you," Rikona sighed with relief, her light green eyes shining with gratitude.

_Rikona must be working herself to the bone, taking over as Ooarai's heiress, then this outbreak not to mention the fact that she just lead an assault on Ooarai's underground last week,_ Miho realized. She quickly grabbed Hanoashi's things and headed out. _I just hope she'll be alright,_ Miho worried, glancing at the brunet briefly as she left the hanger.

It didn't take very long for her to find the apartment, and she held her breath as she knocked on the door. _What if she got hurt...or is sleeping?_ Thankfully her fears where somewhat elevated as Hanoashi opened the door. _Wow...she's...really got Chickenpox. But she seems alright..._

"Miho...what are you doing here?" Hanoashi gasped. "I...I mean I don't want you getting sick...so..." she trailed of, blushing a bit in embarrassment.

"I...Don't worry about me, I've already had the chickenpox as a girl," Miho reminded her.

"You can still get it even if you had it before," Hanoashi pointed out, but then motioned for her to come in.

Miho obliged, gazing at her room curiously. "Still using old tech?" she asked curiously.

Hanoashi nodded. "Even though I have an allowance now I still prefer using it. Though I did switch to the Playstation and music CDs," she explained.

Sure enough Hanoashi had added a Playstation, the gray machine sitting next to her old NES system. Miho could also notice a couple of music cds and a copy of Gran Trusimo and Crash Bandicoot Warped in the mix.

"You do know it's 2009, right?" Miho asked curiously.

"Hey, let me enjoy my childhood, kay?" Hanashi fired back jokingly. "But yeah, I may buy myself a newer console in a few years," she added more seriously.

Miho held her hands up in mock surrender. "Fine, if that's the way you want it," she joked. "Oh, And I brought you your homework," Miho added.

Hanoashi's eyes lit up at the words Homework, but she frowned when she saw it was only a few pages. "Um Miho..." Hanoashi asked as her face turned from disappointment to worry.

"What is it?" Miho asked.

"How...exactly are the teachers going to grade this without spreading my chickenpox?" Hanoashi asked worriedly.

"I'm sure most of them have already had it," Miho pointed out.

"Yeah, but if they graded it and someone got the pox from that...oh no!" Hanoashi gasped.

"What's wrong!" Miho asked.

"If people catch this disease from me I'll never forgive myself," she whispered.

"It's not your fault Blaze," Miho urged. "You didn't even know you had it until just a few hours ago and you also had the vaccine, so you had every right to expect not to get it," she added.

"Vaccine?" Hanoashi muttered rather harshly. "Miho, did you know that New York and California are practically in in a civil war right now cause of that stupid vaccine not working?"

"Civil war?" Miho gasped.

"Yeah...apparently they've killed the Governor of New York and the one in California has declared martial law, though from what I've heard most of the officers and national guard there are arresting anyone involved with the vaccination program. You know, factory workers, nurses, company presidents, politicians, school officials," Hanoahsi let out a small sigh. "Thankfully it's only a few states, for now."

"Still, that's pretty bad," Miho pointed out, sitting down beside her friend on the bed. "_Two states in civil war over a vaccine failure?"_

"Yeah, I'm just glad that Japan seems to be more calm about it. Unlike Korea," Hanoashi growled.

"Korea?" Miho asked.

Hanoashi nodded. "They've been firing their lazer, metaphorically speaking, at anyone and everyone," she explained. "Accusing North Korea of sabotage, then accusing Japan of...well, let's not go there, to accusing the EU of using vaccines in order to kill them off and force them into a new world order, and finally accusing the US of trying to wipe them out like they did with the native tribes."

"But that's crazy!" Miho cried.

"Yeah, tell me about it," Hanoashi muttered.

"Have you eaten?" Miho asked, suddenly. _I know it was hard for me to eat when I had the pox. _

"Yeah, I had a cup of instant noddles about an hour ago," Hanoashi admitted.

"Oh good, I heard you could lose your appetite when you have the pox...so..." Miho trailed off, unsure on how to finish her sentence.

"Yeah, that's what the nurse at school said. But even if you don't have an appetite you still gotta eat, especially when you're ill," Hanoashi pointed out.

"True. I know mom had to practically shove food down Maho's throat when she had the pox. I wasn't much better." Miho glanced at her. "By the way...do you remember when we first met?" she asked suddenly.

"Yeah, I do," Hanoashi smiled, sighing with fondness. "You had just transferred to Nishmari Middle School Academy, right?"

Miho nodded.

"You seemed to be quite daunted when teach introduced you, but I can't really blame you," Hanoashi smiled. "I mean, I know if I transferred, especially after attending a different school till then, I'd be a bit shy."

"Yeah, but you, Yukaro, Aya, and Tamaski made me feel welcome. By the way...what exactly happened to them?" Miho asked.

"Well, Tamaski moved to France of all places, Aya's...currently at Anzio pursuing her cooking career, though she didn't join the Sensado team and Yukaro's actually attending classes here at Ooarai."

"Wait...Yukaro's here?" Miho gasped.

"Well, he's part of that group that Rikona has, you know, the one Aacob's part of. They don't take classes with the normal students, since they have to learn Carrier Warfare and Heiress Defense stuff, but yep! He made it on the team.

"Wow." Miho breathed. "It takes a lot to be on the Heirress defense force."

"Yeah, I'm proud of him," Hanoashi slipped.

"Looks like someone has a crush," Miho teased.

Wh...what?" Hanoashi gasped. "No!...I...Uh...I don't have a crush," she stammered, turning away.

Though she tried to hide it, Miho could tell she was blushing. "It's nothing to be shy of," she encouraged.

Hanoashi let out a long sigh. "I...I don't know Miho. I mean, yeah, maybe I do have feelings for him, but...well, I've always viewed him as an older brother and he's always viewed me as a younger sister, even though we're in the same year."

"But he's not really your brother," Miho argued. "It should be fine."

"Maybe...but I don't even know if I have those kinds of feelings," she muttered. "I mean, teenage lust is a thing," Suddenly she paused and buried her head in her hands. "Oh great, what if I am just lusting? What does that say about me as a friend?"

"That...doesn't sound like the Hanoashi I know," Miho whispered.

"But..." Hanoashi paused, taking a deep breath. "Maybe you are right...but I need time to figure that one out."

"You've got time, but if you decide to go for it, don't wait too long," Miho encouraged.

**Rikona POV:**

"Heiress Rikona?"

Rikona gazed at Aya curiously. "What is it?" she asked gently.

"Well...me, Saki and Ayumi are itching and a bit feverish. Is...is this a symptom of chickenpox?" she asked, looking rather nervous.

"Yes, please go to the clinic immediately." Rikona sighed wearily. _It's spreading! She thought in panic. First Hanoashi and now those three?_

"Alright...thanks," Aya bowed before gathering her friends and leaving.

"Three more?" Aacob whispered, appearing beside them.

"Seems that way," Rikona sighed. "Most of the older students have already been subjected to the pox as children, but..." she trailed off, glancing at the freshmen in sorrow.

"It's not your fault Rikona, nobody expected this," Aacob said, trying to encouraged her.

"I know...but..." Rikona glanced around, noticing more of the freshmen leaving, some having obvious rashes or outright struggling to avoid itching.

"Should we really be isolating the sick?" Aacob asked suddenly.

"What!" Rikona whispered sharply, trying to avoid yelling.

"I know it seems odd, but...well...some anti-vaxers actually expose their kids to those who have measles and chicken pox, maybe we should encourage our students to do the same." Aacob admitted.

"That's a terrible idea!" Rikona hissed in anger.

"And how is it different than vaccines?" Aacob challenged, crossing her arms.

"That's...you don't get sick with a vaccine!" Rikona protested. "What you are suggesting is that we expose our entire freshmen and some of the older students to an illness."

"Look at what those vaccines got you!" Aacob challenged, waving her hand toward the third group of students leaving. "They've got the vaccines and now they are sick from the very thing they where supposed to be protected from!"

"Are you...anti-vax?" Rikona suddenly asked.

Aacob sighed. "No, I'm just thinking it'll ensure we don't have a longer lasting outbreak."

"We don't have a choice now," A new voice sounded from the door of the hanger. Rikona looked to see Yukaro was gazing at them.

"New directive, those infected by the chickenpox are to return to class tomorrow," Aacob informed, handing Rikona a printed invoice.

Taking it rather aggressively and reading it, her eyes widened as she saw who issued the directive. Clearing her throat, she hopped on top of the Panzer IV, grabbing a megaphone as she did.

"Alright guys, we've got a notice here," she announced, dreading what she was about to say. _I hope you know what you are doing, Emperor Hyabusha and Prime Minister Temiko._


	6. Chapter five: Aacob's backstroy

**Okay, so chapter six is up, and it's more fluff! Yea! Okay okay, I know, we want to see more action, but I kinda figured it might be a good idea to go into more detail about Aacob's back story and such. Next chapter will have some tank action, I promise. **

**And as always, a big thank you to the readers of my story! Enjoy!**

**Blazepanzer does not own girls und panzer. **

Hanoashi let out a small sigh as she woke up to the alarm, sighing as she noticed her arm covered in blisters and scabs. _Dammit! I was really hoping this was a dream, _ she cursed inwardly.

She nearly jumped as she heard a knock on her door. _Geez, I know it's light outside but why a visitor at this hour?_ She thought, her mind still half asleep as she threw on a house coat and opened the door.

"Good day Miss Katoni," the visitor began.

"Pozomi?" Hanoashi asked. "Is...everything alright?" she asked worriedly.

Said girl shook her head before handing her a note. Taking it Hanoashi gazed at it worriedly. "Rikona can't be serious," she whispered.

"Don't blame Rikona, she's personally against the idea, but..." Pozomi glanced down. "When you get a directive like this from the Emperor, Prime Minister, and Education board, there isn't any way you can get out of it."

"I see," Hanoashi sighed. _That...is kinda what the Anti-vaxers do for some of these diseases, so with a failed vaccine and a world-wide pandemic, I guess this might be an option. Not a good one, but if it ensures that this never happens again..._

"At any rate, those who have the Pox won't be counted as late, so take your time, apply any treatment you need and whatever. Just be sure to arrive," Pozomi informed her before moving on.

Letting out a small grunt, Hanoashi ran back to the bathroom and took a quick shower before putting her uniform on and grabbing her bag and completed homework. _This is ridiculous,_ she grumbled inwardly as she locked her door, and made her way to school.

"Hanoashi-san!"

"Ayumi-san!" Hanoashi ran up to her friend. "You too?" she asked as she noticed her friend had the disease.

"Yeah, lots of us freshmen got it," Ayumi admitted.

Hanoashi looked down. "This is my fault...isn't it?" she asked sorrowfully.

"No!" Ayumi gasped, taking her hand. "Hanoashi, look at me."

She gazed up at her, tears welling in her face.

"Any of us could have been the first to be sick," Ayumi urged her.

"But it was me!" Hanoashi wailed. "I got the disease and now..."

" Blaze, that's now this works and you know it"! Ayumi suddenly yelled in exasperation.

Hanoashi flinched t her friend's outburst.

"Look, I understand you feel, but really, this isn't your fault. Besides, you could have just as easily gotten the disease from us and just so happened to be the first to display symptoms," she added more kindly.

"You're right," Hanoashi admitted. "Still, I can't help but feel at least partially responsible for this," she added.

"I can understand that, I mean if I was the first to get sick I'd feel bad too. But I know you'd tell me the exact same thing I just told you," Ayumi sympathized.

I...you're not wrong. Still...I...Hanoashi shook her head. "I'll try," she whispered, before moving on silently.

"So...did you hear the news?" Ayumi asked excitedly as she caught up to her.

"Yeah...how all the schools are going to become co-ed next year." Hanoashi frowned.

"Hey, don't worry about it!" Ayumi chimed.

"But when a boys and a girl's school combine, they...the heir and the heiress usually get married." Hanoashi fretted.

"Oh, come on!" Ayumi groaned. "You know they had to have waved that requirement if the mergers are going to be forced by the government!"

"Still got to be unfair to the..." Hanoashi stopped when she spotted her cousin and a guy walking up to them. "Oh no," She whispered in fear.

"Relax cousin, I was just showing Kento-Sempai around the campus. He'll be taking over as head of the moral's committee next year, so I thought it might be a good idea to show him around." she added.

"Oh...I thought he was the Heir of OBA and you and him had gotten married already," Hanoashi apologized.

"Naw. I mean, from what I've seen and heard Rikona is pretty nice and all, but Katomin isn't like that," Kento smiled. "Besides, he only agreed to take over OBA because he was an only child, and with the merger...He'll have a chance to follow his own dreams."

"That's a relief. I mean, if Rikona was forced to marry him against her will...I'd be pissed." Hanoashi muttered, not to sure if Kento was hinting that he liked Rikona or not.

"Well...I had considered going on a few dates with him, but he didn't seem interested, so I dropped it at that." Rikona sighed. "Of course if he had to marry a heiress, he could always have married you," she teased.

"What? No way!" Hanoashi gasped, though the knew her cousin was just joking.

"Hey, I'm just joking!" Rikona laughed.

"I know. Granted, while that could work, I'm not too sure that's what I'd want or if it'll work out between us," she smiled.

"Yeah, I understand that," Rikona chuckled.

"At any rate, I'm guessing we're having school today?" Hanoashi asked.

Rikona shook her head. "Not exactly. We're just immunizing our students and giving out homework packets. Needless to say school is going to be a bit mixed this year, but still, we've got to insure that this infection doesn't spread.

"Guess it's just the freshmen who have a break," Aacob sighed as she walked up.

"You've got a lot of homework to do," Rikona remarked pointedly. "It's not exactly a break, though for girls like Hanoashi would seem like it."

I guess that's true. I mean, I love doing papers and homework, it's like a video game on paper to me! Hanoashi agreed silently. "Oh...how long are we under quarantine?" she asked.

"Three weeks to the day. Also...this immunization isn't a normal vaccine, it actually gives you the disease, so you can feel free to hang out with your friends who have it," Rikona informed.

"Speaking of which, me and my friends will probably hang out and watch movies once we finish out packets. Would you, Rikona, and Hanoashi like to join us?" Ayumi asked.

Aacob shook her head. "I appreciate the offer, But I've got ODF work to do." she tried to refuse.

"You're still under fire for getting too aggressive during the underground engagement!" Rikona hissed.

"So you'll be doing no such thing!"

"But..." Aacob stammered, wide-eyed in shock.

"You can rejoin us in your regular duties once the three weeks are up. Until then, you are to take it easy, finish your homework, and enjoy the time off," Rikona ordered more gently, sympathy in her eyes.

Aacob tipped her head. "I'm...not fired," she asked softly.

"Course not!" Rikona grunted. "You might have been a bit too aggressive back there a time or two, but it wasn't that big of a deal, so long as it doesn't happen again," she prompted gently.

"Why don't you and Blaze join me at my house. We could work on our homework together," Ayumi suggested to Aacob politely.

"That's a great idea!" Rikona smiled. "Well, I'd better get back to showing Kento around the school. Good luck," she added, before disappearing with Kento.

Aacob sighed. "I got my immunization shot, but I've still got to get my homework. Apparently we pick it up at the auditorium," she explained.

"Great, let's all head together!" Hanoashi smiled. With that she soon found herself traveling with two of her closest friends.

"Want to come over and work on it together?" Ayumi offered.

"Sure!" Hanoashi purred as Aacob simply nodded.

"You never told me how Aacob became your sister," Ayumi commented.

"It's not a good story," Aacob muttered. "But since you and sis are good friends, I guess it's time you heard," she added.

**Flashback: 19 months ago:**

"Miss Katoni...as you are aware by now, your cousin is the Vice Heiress of Ooarai Girl's Academy. And while there is some question as to OGA's future as an academy, your sister has received a partial preliminary inheritance."

"But Father, what exactly does this have to do with me?" Hanoashi asked, curious.

"Well...it so happens that Rikona wishes for you to share in that inheritance. So, aside from agreeing to pay for your collage degree, should you go, she is also giving you a choice, 25,000,000, and she'll do whatever she can to help you fulfill one wish."

"25 Million Yen?" Hanoashi gasped. "I mean, I'm grateful about her agreeing to pay for my collage tuition, but that seems a bit much," she added.

"Well, to be honest Rikona's inheritance is much larger, but with her being the daughter and you the cousin, that's somewhat to be expected. Course, you won't get the 25 million until you turn 18, just like she won't get her the vast majority of her portion until she turns 18, so..." Her father trailed off.

Hanoashi nodded in understanding, before tipping her head. "So, that's collage education, 25 million, and the fulfillment of one desire so long as it's reasonable?" she clarified.

Her father nodded. "Be careful with your one desire," he warned. "You only get one, so don't waste it!"

**Current time: **

"So...wait, did you wish for a sister?" Ayumi asked as they arrived at the station, getting in line in order to receive their homework packed.

"Well..." Hanoashi paused, swallowing at the bitter memory she was reliving. "It...wasn't like that exactly. Granted, I wouldn't have minded a sister growing up, but with Aacob things where different.

"Maybe I should tell her what had happened that evening," Aacob offered.

**Aacob's POV, seven months ago: **

She could feel wet dripping down her forehead as she slowly turned to her side, trying to ascertain exactly what state she was in. Unfortunately that was hard to do when you where drunk.

"Father," she rasped, trying to rise up, but failing to do so as a sharp pain erupted from her chest area. Blinking she flinched as her eyes stung, evidently from the bleeding wound on her head.

Gingerly she took her left arm and began to try and feel around. The first thing she since was an intense heat, and immediately moved her hand toward her side to avoid whatever it was. _Am...am I going to be all burnt up?_ She thought incoherently due to the intoxication.

Moving gingerly, she raised her right hand across her chest, flinching when she felt a sharp pain erupt in both her hand and the right side of her chest.

"Try not to move ma'am," a gentle but gruff voice whispered to her.

Complying, Aacob squashed down her fear. _If I live, I'll probably get juvenile. If I die, then I'll..._ she thought before passing out.

Waking up briefly during the rise to the hospital, Aacob tried to sit up but found herself strapped to the gurney.

"Lie down, you're going to need a blood transfusion, you've suffered cuts all over including severe shard wounds to your torso," the paramedic cautioned.

"Ha...Hanoashi Katoni...she has the same blood type as me O negative," Aacob gasped out before collapsing.

**Present day: Hanoashi POV**

"Wait, you where involved in a crash, and you where drunk?" Ayumi gasped.

Aacob nodded. "Father was...not good to me," she shuddered."He'd often force me to dring with him and if I where to refuse...he'd get physical with me."

"That's the night I gained my sister though," Hanoashi admitted fondly before frowning. "Even though I almost lost my best friend," she added sadly.

"What happened?" Ayumi asked.

"Well..."

**Flashback: Seven months ago: **

Hanoashi woke up to her father shaking her awake gently. "Be ready to leave in three minutes," he whispered.

"What's wrong father," Hanoashi asked, groggily.

"Aacob's been in a crash," he urged. "I'll tell you more on the way, just brush your hair, dress, and grab your purse, she needs a blood transfusion asap and you're her best bet," he added.

Forcing herself wide awake, Hanoashi quickly put on a sports bra, red tee-shirt, and pants with sandals, exposing her red painted toenails, not that she cared at the moment. Brushing her hair quickly, she nearly ran down stairs as her father awaited her.

"Right, let's go," her father grunted.

"Hey...if Aacob makes it through...can we adopt her?" Hanoashi asked quietly.

"Adopt her?" Her father asked curiously.

"You remember when you told me Rikona would help be achieve one desire if it was within reason?" she asked tentative.

"I remember you telling me Aacob's father was abusing her," Her father begin. "With him being dead, wait..." Her father gazed as her as he started the car. "How did you..."

Shaking her head, Hanoashi sighed. "I didn't know he was dead, Father. I just assumed he'd been caught abusing her to an inch of her life," she explained.

"Oh," her father paused. "And are you sure this is what you want? You'll need to share what little we have with Aacob, and if you desire something else you may not have Rikona's help," he warned.

She nodded determinedly.

"Very well, but know that she's in critical condition and may not survive. But if she does, then I'll adopt her." He patted her gently on the head. "I'm very proud of you," he added affectionately.

She could feel herself blushing slightly. "It's what friends do," she mummered, embarrassed, though she did enjoy the gesture.

"Correction, it's what friends should do, though sadly there isn't many who would," he added.

**Current day: Hanoashi POV**

"But you made it in time, otherwise Aacob wouldn't be here today, right?" Ayumi asked.

"No, we made it in time, but if it wasn't for Rikona, it wouldn't have made a difference," Hanoashi sighed sadly.

"Rikona," Ayumi pondered.

"Hanoashi saved my life with the blood transfusion, but without Rikona..." Aacob began.

**Seven months ago, Rikona's POV: **

Panting as she half ran up the stairs, Rikona paused briefly after exiting the door to catch her breath. "Hell, I'm supposed to take over the Sensado team next year if Ooarai stays open and I'm out of breath by some silly stairs?" She huffed.

After a brief moment, she hurried along, rushing to Aacob's room. _I've got to make it, that's my cousin's friend lying there and I've got to..._ she paused as she heard shouting.

_That's Cousin_! Rikona thought in horror. Running up she overheard the most pathetic thing she had ever heard.

"Sorry, but Gaijin blood won't do for a Japanese woman such as Aacob," one of the doctors informed her.

"But please, my friend needs a blood transfusion and I have the O- blood type," Hanoashi protested.

"Not happening," one of the nurses fired back.

"Idiots!" Rikona growled, turning around the corner to see a rather pitiful looking Hanoashi on the verge of tears and a dying Aacob who wasn't responsive.

"Ah Heiress Rikona, what brings you to our fine hospital," one of the nurses gasped in pleasure.

Pure fury filled Rikona's mind as she heard this. Fast as one could blink, she walked up to said nurse, gazing at her with cold green eyes. She said nothing as she decked her right across the forehead knocking her out cold.

Gazing around, noticing shock on the others faces, save for Mr. Katoni, she huffed extremely loudly.

"You bastards listen up!" she shouted, not caring if she woke anyone up. "You will proceed with the transfusion and you will like it, and then you'll hand in your badges, are we clear!"

"Here, Miss Katoni, you can sit here while we begin the transfusion," one of the doctors replied shakily, Glazing back at Rikona nervously.

Rikona watched in satisfaction as the doctors preformed the transfusion. However, a stirring at her feet distracted her.

"You'll pay for this," the Nurse groaned.

"No, you will pay for this!"

Everyone gasped in shock as several security guards, police officers and nurses arrived along with the ER supervisor. "You, as soon as you have finished, you are to line up at the wall. All of you nurses and doctors are under arrest for attempted murder." the ER supervisor growled.

Sighing, Rikona began toward the wall. _I'm in for it now! She wailed inwardly Granted, I had good reason to do it, but I shouldn't have gotten physical with her like that!_

"Not you, Heiress Rikona," one of the officer commented.

"But I decked the nurse back there,!" Rikona hissed.

"Yeah, if we go, so should she..." The nurse began but paused as one of the officers basically grabbed her and halfway slammed her against the wall, cuffing her in the process.

"Listen you bastard, if she dies," the officer trailed off for a brief second, glancing at Aacob in pity. "If she dies, then all of you will be charged with first degree murder!" He growled.

Gasp of shock surrounded the room, even Hanoashi seemed surprised.

Rikona however shook her head before lifting her hands up to the officer. "Still, decking her was a bit too much, I fell like I should at least spend a day or two in jail because of that. Besides, while I might have had good reason for doing that today I don't want to go unpunished now only to get cocky and deck someone without good reason later."

"Rikona," Hanoashi whispered. "Please don't," she begged quietly.

One of the officers sighed. "I won't take you to jail, but if you do feel that strongly about it...I guess I could fine you some hours of community service," she suggested.

"Would thirty hours suffice?" Rikona asked.

"Consider it done," the officer smiled.

As she wrote the ticked it, Rikona let out a small hum. "Oh...and can you...handcuff me...just for a brief moment?" she asked.

"Rikona!" Hanoashi protested, but she ignored her cousin.

"Why?" the officer asked, her blue eyes lifted up cautiously.

"I kinda wanted to experience being arrested," Rikona shrugged.

"She should spend the night," the nurse muttered as she was taken away.

Rikona suddenly got an idea. _Hanoashi's going to kill me...but whatever._ "Actually, how about the night in jail and thirty hours od CS?" she requested.

"Rikona!" Hanoashi gasped loudly in disbelief.

"I'm guessing you're into the kinky things in life," the officer noted.

"Rikona shrugged. "Not too kinky, but maybe I do have a bit of a wild side," she muttered.

"Well, at any rate, I've got to stay until the transfusion is complete, so I guess we can do it," the officer sighed. "I'll just write it up as disorderly conduct," she added.

"You've got a deal," Rikona noted.

**Present day: Hanoashi POV**

"Why would Rikona do such a thing?" Ayumi asked.

"Because I want to be the kind of headmaster who takes responsibility for my actions and doesn't shrink away from being punished for misdeeds."

Hanoashi turned around as Rikona had apparently caught up to them, smiling. "That, and you have a light kinky side," she added sheepishly.

Rikona waived her off with her hand. "It's not that bad...and either way I'd never expose our students to any weird desires of mine, much less would I dream of doing anything weird to anyone."

_Really?_ Hanoashi thought. _You where a bit frisky during that time we first took a public bath together, _she thought sourly. _Still she's right about one thing, if she makes a mistake she'll be the first to take responsibility for it and won't refuse some sort of punishment,_ she added, smiling a bit as the latter thought.

"So, you went to jail for the night and got thirty hours of community? What was that like?" Ayumi asked.

_So Blunt!_ Hanoashi thought, slightly shocked, though to be honest she'd never been arrested. _I've never even been handcuffed and_ _being held prisoner was bad enough! _

Rikona smiled at first. "Well...the night in jail was actually rather interesting for me, not something I'd do everyday or for long, but it was a bit interesting. The two weeks I agreed to later was rather dull though," she finished with a sigh.

"Yeah, at least it was off the record though," Hanoashi added with relief before socking Rikona slightly in the shoulder. "Baka," she muttered rather angrily.

"Hey! I said I was sorry!" Rikona protested.

"I know. Still, thank you," Hanoashi smiled.

"Anytime!" Rikona chirped.

"Oh, by the way, would you like to join us Heiress Rikona?" Ayumi asked. "We're just getting together to work on our homework together, but..."

"Well, I've got nothing else to do, so I'm game!" Rikona smiled happily.

"Anyways... going back to the story, it took me about until midday to wake up," Aacob admitted, thinking back fondly on that day.

**Seven months ago: Aacob, POV**

Blinking her eyes, she realized the liquid, her blood, was out of her eyes. The first thing she saw was luminescent lights, before she realized someone was holding her hand.

Gazing to her right she spotted Hanoashi, her green eyes misty with tears. "You've mad it...thank God!" Hanoashi whispered.

"Blaze..." Aacob whispered. "Is...is it bad?" she whispered, trying to sit up but nearly collapsing down in pain.

"Don't try and stand, you'll open your stomach wound," Hanoashi whispered.

"It's that bad?" Aacob asked nervously.

"Long as you don't reopen your wound, you should be fine," a nurse admitted.

"Thank you," Aacob whispered with gratitude.

"You should thank your new sister, without her giving you a blood transfusion, we would have not been able to save you." the nurse smiled.

"Sister?" Aacob gasped, gazing at Hanoashi.

"I convinced my father to adopt you," she blushed sheepishly.

"Blaze..." Aacob let out a sob. "Thank you!"

"It was nothing," Hanoashi smiled gently.

"Maybe, but to me this means everything," Aacob whispered. "But...am I going to Juvenile?" she asked, her face turning scared.

"No, the Katoni family testified on your behalf and the Japanese Child Protective Services are going over the recordings of your consoling meetings. They've promised to waver any criminal action on your part as a result of their preliminary findings," the nurse added, before heading out.

"I...I'm..."

"What's wrong Aacob?" Hanoashi asked, her face concerned.

"I'm just too overwhelmed with emotion," Aacob whispered. She suddenly glanced at the door when it open, smiling when Rikona walked in.

"You alright Aacob?" she asked, sitting on her other side.

Nodding, she found herself mesmerized by the situation. _I have a wonderful sister, father, and cousin now, she thought happily. No more getting drunk, no more..._

"Thought you had community service?" Hanoashi asked, glaring at Rikona. "I'm glad you came to visit but if you've skipped and got in trouble I won't forgive you.

_Community service? Did...did Rikona do something bad?_ Aacob wondered.

"Don't worry, they let me have the day off, since I've got a new cousin and all," Rikona admitted, before glancing at Aacob. "Would it be alright if me and Blaze stepped outside, just for a second?" she asked her gently.

_I don't like the idea of them keeping secretes from me_, Aacob muttered inwardly but in the end she decided to just allow it.

**Present day: Hanoashi pov:**

"I was so mad when I found out just what they where talking about without me," Aacob finished.

"I said I was sorry," Hanoashi sighed, Rikona just looking down.

"I know, and I did forgive you two, since you where afraid I might react suddenly and reopen my wound." Aacob reminded them. "Although couldn't you have told me sooner?" she asked.

Rikona shook her head. "We really wanted to, but like you said we where afraid and also we didn't want to scare you, so soon after getting hurt," she added.

"At least you only got two weeks, so it wasn't that bad," Hanoashi added.

"Two weeks of hell," Rikona muttered angrily. "The first time being arrested and sitting in jail was interesting... and maybe a bit fun, too. But then turning around and spending thirteen days, that was different."

"Yeah, seeing you handcuffed and in a prison garb, that did not sit well with either of us," Aacob growled.

"Let's just be glad it ended alright," Hanoashi urged. "Sure, Rikona being in jail was rather unpleasant for everyone involved, but we don't need to think of that now.

**Welp! That's the end of that chapter! Like I've said, We'll be having some tank action next chapter, so look forward to it. Again, a big thank you for those of you who have taken the time to read my story, it means a lot to me.**


	7. Chapter 6: The Detracker

**Blazepanzer here, and it looks like we're up to chapter 6! (Actually 7, if you count the prologue.) And we get to see our first practice match! Of course Ooarai's had a couple of issues postponing this match, and other such things, but we're here now! Oh, and the vaccine failure issue will come back to haunt the students at Ooarai, though not in another bout of sickness. Spice up this story a bit.**

**Again, a big thank you for those who took the time to read, favorite, and follow my story! **

**Now, that that's all said, enjoy! Blazepanzer does not own girls und panzer. **

"Alright girls, form up!"

Hanoashi quickly formed up on the right side of Aacob, standing at attention. She kept her eyes forward, awaiting the moment when she and her team would receive orders.

"Commanders Hanoashi Katoni and Miho Miho Nishisumi, you will be leading the practice teams," their instructor announced. Hanoashi, you'll be team Blue along with Heiress Rikona and commanders Azuza, Erwin, and Nekota." He then paused, before handing them some blue flags. "Please place these on your tanks," he requested to her before turning to Miho.

"Commander Miho, you'll be leading the Red team, along with Commanders Momo, Noroki, Satako, and Midoriko." He likewise gave them red flags.

After placing their flags on their tanks, they returned to their positions. "Remember ladies, Sensado starts and ends with a getting. All participates, bow!" Instructor Dillan commanded.

"Let's have a good match!" Hanoashi coursed while bowing, along with the rest of team.

"Right, now head to your starting positions, you may begin the match in approximately ten minutes.

"Well, we'll just do our best," she told her team as they climbed into the tank, only entering herself once Aacob and the rest had gotten into position. "Can you drive this Ren?" she asked.

"Without a doubt!" Ren smiled, before starting up the engine.

"Nice work," Hanoashi commented.

"I had Sotako teach me," Ren laughed as she suddenly gunned the gas once they where out of the hanger.

"Wha..." Hanoashi yelped in surprised at the sudden burst in speed. "Maus help us," she muttered in embarrassment as she she recovered.

"Come on sis, let's enjoy the open road," Aacob laughed.

"I'm just glad they installed the ATF near the commander's hatch now," she muttered.

The ATF, or Artificial Trophy Field, acted like a type of Trophy system. Should a shell come too close to the commander's hatch or a viewport, the shell with explode in a manner which causes most of the energy to be disappointed sideways, better protecting the commander.

The ATF developed by the Boy's academy schools, who had been in a bit of a cold war with the girl's academies over safety for about the last forty years. But...after last year's disastrous finals, which had left one tanker dead and another one in a coma from ingesting too much water, safety had suddenly become more paramount.

That loss prompted the girl's academies to reach out to the Co-ed and boys academies, and over the past year a culture of cooperation had developed between the three. As a result a large number of new safety equipment was being slowly implemented, including hardened emergency scuba tanks, auto fire extinguishers, and BDU's for all Sensado students.

"Hey, the Hippo, Rabbit, and Anteater teams just burned us, can't this think go any faster? Murakami grumbled from her loader's position.

"Us infantry tanks where designed to go roughly the average infantry's speed, and not a lot more," Rikona radioed as she the Aye-Aye matched pace with the Armordillo.

"Sure you didn't attend St. Glorina's for a year before coming here?" Aacob muttered jokingly.

"I've just been studying the ins and outs of our tanks," Rikona replied coolly.

_Hm...come to think of it I could see Rikona fitting in quite well at St. Glorana's academy. Save for her anger and occasional...oddness, she has that regal attitude about her at times, and...well...she could easily look the part_, Hanoashi mused silently.

"I think you might ought to watch out for some of these boys coming next year more. They'll be after ya, you know," Fei warned.

"Actually...Think I might enjoy that...though I think Hanoashi might be able to enjoy one sooner," Rikona teased.

"What do you mean sis?" Hanoashi sputtered out, slightly blushing.

"It's blindingly obvious that you and Yukaro really like each other," Rikona laughed.

"Is...is not!" Hanoashi shouted, desperately trying to hide her blushing face from her crew.

"Is to!" Aacob accused, before laughing like it was the most hysterical thing she heard.

_I...Am I that obvious?_ She asked herself, not too sure if she was or not.

"Yukaro and Hanoashi, sitting in a tree!" Fei sang rather out of tune.

"I'll have you know I hate heights," she muttered.

"But to be fair...Yukaro and Hanoashi kinda view each other as honorary sister and brother, so..." Ren tried to argue before Hanoashi spoke up.

"Okay okay, so I like Yukaro, is it really that big of a deal?" she nearly shouted.

"No, I guess we're happy you may have found someone whom you like, and we just wanna tease you a bit bout it sis," Aacob shrugged.

_You sound more amused than happy,_ she muttered, but dropped the thought. "Okay girls, we've had our laughs at my expense, but we really need to focus on this match from now own," she commanded.

"Rodger," her crew chorused. Rising up from her commander's seat at the same time as Rikona, they noticed that they had reached the same area.

"Alright girls, it seems as though you've reached your destination," the instructor came over the radio. "The rules are simple, take the enemy tanks out, without taking any unnecessary risk, alright?"

"Sounds like our first match," Anzu commented.

"Oh please! That bastorda sent you girls out with no experience, while you've now won the nationals. It's nothing like your first match," Hanoashi muttered.

"She's not wrong, but Katoni, please remember no cussing," The instructor warned.

"Sorry sir, won't happen again," she apologized. _Outloud,_ she swore silently.

"Don't even think about using sign language," Rikona teased.

"Oh shush, I promised the instructor it won't happen again, and it won't," Hanoashi shot back. _Again, outloud, and with no obvious hand gestures. _

"Anyways," the instructor continued. Sensado start's with a bow and ends with a bow. All participants, bow."

"Let's have a good match!"

"You may begin the match!"

"So, what's our plan?" Rikona asked, gazing at her.

"Well, our biggest threats are going to be the KV-1 and the Porsche tiger," Hanoashi admitted. "So we're going to have to be extra when dealing with them. The T-50 will pose a much bigger threat the Type 89 to opponents, so keep a close eye out for it."

"How good is the T-50?" Erwin asked. "I heard the Soviets didn't make a lot of them."

"That's because a T-50 was about just as good as the early versions of the T-34, though more expensive to produce," Rikona explained. "That being said, it is a bit smaller and faster, perfect for a scout vehicle." she added.

"Quite right. So...here's the plan," Hanoashi announced.

**Miho POV: **

"So, what's Hanoashi like as a commander?" Saori piped up.

"From what I've seen, she's cunning, but considerate of the opposing teams. And by that I mean both in compassion and in understanding of their strategy," Miho explained.

"But...we don't know what her strategy are and she knows all of our strategies," Yukari admitted.

"True, while I did watch her victories in the Semi-finals, it's uncertain how she'll apply those to us. Besides, she has had amble time to figure out ways to counter our strategy."

"How can you be so certain?"

"I know my friend," Miho smiled. "Even though she was exiled from our Sensado team Ami Chono, my friend wouldn't have stopped thinking about ways to work with what we had at the time. Any information she could have received from our matches would have been used to better the team, or to devise counter-tactics should she ever transfer schools and faced us in a match."

"You think she would have transferred?" Hana asked.

"I'm beyond surprised she didn't," Miho replied before her radio crackled to life.

"This is the duck team, We've spotted the Aye-Aye team, but they shot at us and we're having issues with our turret's rotation plus our left track is off."

"Are any of you hurt?" Miho asked.

"We're fine, but we won't be able to do much for a while, sorry!"

"It's fine commander Isobe," Miho explained before she heard a rather large bang.

"Commander Nishisumi, the Hippo Team just finished us off, sorry!"

"Don't worry about it, it'll help us figure out what they are planning," Miho smiled, pausing until the mandatory mic cutoff.

"Nishisumi?" Hanna glanced at her commander. "Nishisumi, what's wrong?"

"Chess," Miho muttered. "She's trying to bait us...or make us think she's trying to bait us, which one is she really doing though?"

Suddenly she noticed a gleaming tint out of the corner of her eye. "Look alive, it's the Chi-nu!" Miho commandeered, but froze when a rather large clang sent the tank lurching to the side for a bit.

"Our track is off," Mako reported in her usual monotone voice.

"Dang it!" Miho swore, glancing out of her view-port half expecting to see a flash but only surprised when she saw the Chi-nu leaving.

"So...what is Hanoashi-san planing again?" Saori asked.

"Something's not right, she's detracking our tanks for some reason," Hana mused.

"Wait, didn't the Duck team report being detracked before getting taken out by the Hippo team?" Yukari remembered.

"Ev...Everyone, keep your head on a swivel"! Miho shouted, completely taken aback. _Wait...could it be that Hanoashi is the..._

**Hanoashi POV:**

One down, one disabled, and four more to go, she mused to herself quietly. "Not bad cousin," she praised.

"I'm surprised your friend didn't figure out your little technique before," Rikona laughed.

"Well, I had to make a little name for myself, right?" Hanoashi retorted good-hardheartedly. "Still, I'm also surprised she didn't figure it out."

"This is the Chi-nu, we got knocked out by the KV-1, Sorry!"

"Don't worry bout it, you've done excellent," Hanoashi smiled. "Well, shall we?" she called out to the Rabbit team.

Smiling at her, Azusa ducked into the M-3 Lee before following the Churchill. "Remember, keep your head on a swivel.

"This is Erwin of the hippo, we've managed to take out the Tiger II, but we got hit by the Hetzer, sorry!"

"It's alright, we're still on Even numbers now." Hanoashi radioed. "Guess it's up to us now," she sighed, before pinging her cousin. "Arrmodillo to Eye Eye, we've downed one of the two big one's, Target out Spawn point, ASAP!"

"Rodger that Cousin!" Rikona acknowledged.

Hanoashi let out a small smile. "Just keep calm and do your best," she added, before returning to the position where the Anteater's spotted Miho.

"Seems like they've fixed their tread," Azusa reported, noticing the Panzer IV was gone.

"Good, they'll be expecting us," Hanoashi admitted, before taping her sis on the shoulder. "They won't be far, so keep on the look..."

"Panzer IV is down, repeat! Panzer IV is knocked out!" Azusa called out before being hit by the KV.

"Ren, get us out of here!" Hanoashi screeched before she felt Tank shift about a foot, flinching as she heard the Churchil's knock out flag deploy.

Collecting her breath, she sighed before dialing in Rikona. "Sorry cousin, we've knocked out Anglerfish, but Mallard and Turtle are still out there." she radioed.

"I guess now all we can do is wait," Ren sighed.

"Don't feel bad about this Ren, I probably should have gone a different route or picked a different location."

"Maybe," Fei smiled. "But I think we did excellent, considering this is our first time inside a tank, aside from you that is," she added.

"So, what now?" Murakami asked.

"Well, we wait until either Pozomi and Momo-simpai are taken out or until Rikona get's knocked out.

"You think Rikona's still heading to base?" Aacob asked, slumping back from the gunner's sight.

"Hertzer and Mitilda II taken out, Team Red is the winner!" A voice came over the Radio.

"A four to five loss, not too bad," Aacob smiled.

"Yeah, but we can't afford to lose in the winter cup, so I suspect we'll have a lot of work ahead of us," Hanoashi warned. "Still, we did excellent and no one can deny that."

"Darn right!" Aacob smiled.

"All members are to head back to the tankery sheds, our automotive club members will patch up all tanks later this evening," Their instructor ordered.

"I guess we ought to head back," Aacob sighed.

"Felling down that's it's already over sis?" Hanoashi asked. Her sister nodded in response.

"Blaze-san!"

Sticking out her head she realized her friend Miho was waiting for her outside the tank. "Miho-san," she smiled as she jumped down.

"You never told me you where the infamous Detractor!" Miho teased.

"Yeah, well I needed to make a name for myself," she remarked, blushing slightly. _Not that it did much good, but all well_. She added silently.

"Miho, what this about the detracker?" Saori asked.

"The Detractor was infamous for detracking her opponent's before taking them out," Miho explained, before smiling at her friend. "And here she stands."

_Come on Miho, that's a bit much_, she thought to herself. "But I'm not really the detractor, at least not anymore," she admitted. "To be honest, I had hoped that if I made a name for myself, then I could get a scholarship to a Sensado academy. It...didn't really work, but it did help to lead Nishmari to a middle school championship win."

Glazing at the setting sun, she let out a small sigh. "Well, we'd better be getting back," she admitted before beginning to make her way back to the sheds.


	8. Chapter 7: Nishmari, Father, and a Talk

**Blazepanzer here, and I've finally finished the next chapter...or rather the next portion of the chapter as it is more than likely going to be a three parter. Definitely a two parter. I've also got half of the next chapter of The Quiet life and Legends of the Shadowclan Rebirth done so they should be up in two weeks times. **

**Also...my Arisa's reason oneshot has had over 100 views, so I'm definitely going to write that fanfic where Hanoashi get's expelled as promised once I finish The Quiet life and Her reluctance. **

**At any rate: Enjoy! Note: Blazepanzer does not own girls und panzer!**

Hanoashi gazed around her as she exited the ship. "Haven't been here for some time," she mused.

"It still seems quite small to me," Miho admitted. "Brings back a lot of found memories though."

"Yeah, I seem to remember you being shocked when our tour of the town ended in half an hour," Hanoashi laughed.

"Nishmari's that small?"

Gazing at Saori, Hanoashi gave a small nod. "Well, there's about 15,000 population in Nishmari, though the middle and high schools holds roughly 40,000 students each given most of the smaller cities and villages nearby send their students here. Plus, it's a cheep middle and high school to get in, so..."

"Wow," Saori whispered before gushing. "I want to go to the mall!"

"Um Saori...I'm not seeing a mall in Nishmari," Mako began.

"What? Let me check the map!" She gasped, before nearly snatching it out of Mako's hands.

"We don't really have a mall," Hanoashi chuckled. "We have a rather large Walmart, a couple of diners, two grocery stores, a feed store, and a lumber yard." she added.

"You mean you don't even have a clothing store?" Saori gasped.

"Nope, just a Walmart!" Miho smiled. "But it is one of the larger ones though."

"I've never been to a walmart before," Hana admitted. "Miho, what's it like?"

"Well, it's a little mix of everything, grocery store, electronics store, clothing, basic pet food, stuff like that."

"Is that really all you have here at Nishmari?" Saori asked.

Hanoashi shrugged. "Pretty much," she admitted. "We do have some other things, electrician, and pluming companies, nothing really that would be worth spending an hour at unless you needed to."

"I'm guessing we ought to visit father while we're here," Aacob walked up, Fei, Ren, and Rikona beside her.

"Miho, why don't you and the others in the Angler-fish team come with us?" Hanoashi invited.

"Sounds good to me," Miho smiled as she followed her friend toward where her father worked.

"Everyone here seems..." Saori paused, trying to find the right wording.

"Foreigner?" Hanoashi asked. "Yeah, most of the citizens here immigrated to Nishmari after the war, in fact it was founded in 1947 to assist in rebuilding Japan's produce and basic footstock industries."

"So, basically it's a town built upon farming, fishing and ranching," Miho clarified to her slightly puzzled friends.

"Of course we've recently received word that Namco-Bandi will be building a new sub-industry here to assist with creating games for the next gen consoles." Hanoashi admitted. "It's estimated to bring another five hundred or so to our town."

"You sound excited about it," Ren laughed.

"Of course, though to be honest I do wonder if it'll work out." She then let out a small sigh. "And even if it does, there's no telling how long it'll last."

"I'm sure a company of such prestige wouldn't consider making a new headquarters here if they didn't think it'd work," Rikona soothed.

"Let's hope so," Hanoashi brightened up as they stopped at her father's lumber yard. "And this is where my father works," she added, smiling slightly.

"Your father works at a lumber yard?" Saori asked.

"Well, you could put it that way," a rather large man came around the corner, his green eyes gleaming.

"Hi Father," Hanoashi greeted.

"Still a bit shy I see," he laughed.

"Guess so," she muttered before turning around. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet my father, Drake Katoni," she introduced.

Most of the girls bowed, with her father also bowing slightly. As he rose, he gazed at the girls in front of him. "I see you and Miho are still good friends," she noted approvingly.

Hanoashi couldn't help but glance at her old friend, before letting out a small chuckle. "Father, we've been friends for quite some time, one instructor isn't going to stop that!"

"Exactly, though I should have spoken out against instructor Chono." Miho suddenly bowed. "I...I'm sorry I didn't."

"That's alright Miho, I know in your heart you meant to do the right thing," Drake soothed. "Just do me a favor and never refer to her as an instructor in my presence, alright?"

"Of course," Miho rose up.

Haoashi didn't need to even ask why her father had made such a request. She along with her father had quite the heated discussion about said instructor. Glancing at her friends, she could tell they also didn't need to ask about the situation, although Ren and Fei seemed to be a bit confused.

"So, are all these girls on your team?" Drake asked, giving the girls another look over.

"Yeah, we're all in Sensado," Rikona admitted. This is Ren and Fei," she added, the two girls bowing in turn. "They're the driver and radio operator of our newest tank a Chruchill mk III. Hanoashi leads the team now, but Aacob's taking over next year."

"Yeah, my daughter told me about you two. It must have been hard going what you two had to go through."

"It was, although we're recovering quite well, sir," Fei admitted. "I'm just glad Hanoashi and Ayumi didn't have to go through that as long as we had to."

"You and me both Fei," Drake smiled. Before looking at the other girls. "And I'm guessing you are on Rikona's team?" he asked.

"No Uncle, these are Miho's team. My crewmates are visiting relatives in the city today," Rikona admitted.

"I'm Hana Isuzu," Hanna bowed slightly.

"Saori Takabe," Saori piped up cheerfully.

"Mako Reize," Mako muttered tiredly.

"It's nice to meet you," Drake bowed slightly in politeness.

"The pleasure is ours," Hana smiled slightly.

"Hey, Quartermaster Katoni, you might want to take another look at this shipment of wood," a worker called.

Drake let out a quiet sigh. "Seems like duty calls," he admitted before nodding to Hanoashi. "After you've showed them around and done your shopping, you should bring your guests to our house," he added.

"Of course Father," Hanoashi agreed. _I was going to do that anyway, she added silently._ She quickly bowed to her father in farewell before turning to her friends. "So, where to first?" she asked.

"Probably Wal-mart," Miho admitted. "We can pick up on any supplies and necessities on our way to your house," she added.

"Sounds good, I've never been to a Wal-mart before!" Saori gushed.

"Neither have I, I'm looking forward to it," Hana mused.

"But isn't Wal-mart supposed to have a bad reputation?" Mako asked, tipping her head.

"Our Walmart makes certain to hire only competent employees, and is part of the Wal-mart Rural Japan Network, or WRJN," Hanoashi reassured. "While it may be licensed by Wal-mart and a share of the profits go to the American Walmart company, it operates separately from the stateside Wal-marts."

"Also, don't forget that many people who protest Walmart do so from a biased perspective," Aacob added. "Back stateside, there was was a mom and pop grocery store that often sold out of date food and medicine. When the FDA, or Food and Drug Administration checked it out, they found animal dung and urine stains on some of the produce stored in the ware house, in addition to dead animals."

"Please tell me the FDA shut that store down," Hana shuddered, along with the other girls with them.

"Thankfully they did, however..." Aacob paused dramatically, "People where actually complaining about the FDA closing the store down. These very same people would be holding Tiker-Tape parades down the streets if the FDA had closed down the local Wal-mart who did the same thing, you can be sure of that!"

"So wait...the people actually complained that the FDA closed down a store that had all those issues?" Miho asked.

"Pretty much," Rikona added ruefully. "And to think I actually bought some candy there while traversing the United States. "Though that was years ago, and the candy tasted alright, so it didn't harm me."

"But Wal-Mart must have done something to earn that reputation, right?" Mako asked.

"Well, it's mostly a mix of mistakes and maybe a few bad deeds done by Wal-mart, and bad experiences at Wal-mart, but mostly it seems like people wanting to bash the successful guy," Rikona sighed. "So really, there is some truth in Wal-mart's reputation, but for rural towns like Nishmari and a few other places, Walmart can be a vital place to get shopping done."

The girls soon found themselves staring at the imposing building known as the Wal-mart. "It's Huge," Saori gasped.

"Like I said, it's about the only store we have, aside from a few grocery stores and such," Hanoashi admitted.

"Still, this has to be at least sixty acres," Rikona admitted.

"Actually, it's a hundred acres cousin," Hanoashi deadpanned. _Seriously, learn to love small town shopping sometime,_ she added sarcastically.

"So, where to first?" Hana asked, glancing around.

"Well, we'll want to get necessities first, along with any groceries we can't get at Ooarai," Miho begin. "Also, the Katoni's refrigerator is kinda small, so let's minimize out refrigerated items."

"Well, father recently bought a new freezer, so it shouldn't be much of an issue as long as the item can survive being frozen," Hanoashi allowed.

"That's good, I mean a single refrigerator-freezer combo was quite small," Miho admitted.

"Yeah, it's all thanks to Rikona though me and father where able to buy it," she smiled while gazing at Rikona fondly.

"Come on cousin, it wasn't that much," Rikona blushed while raising her hands in a dismissive manner.

"Maybe it wasn't to you in terms of financial cost but to me and Aacob, what you did for us means the world," Hanoashi argued, slight tears of joy filling her eyes.

"All this just for a fridge?" Saori asked.

"Um guess again," Aacob muttered before smiling. "It's Drake. He was in quite poor some for quite a while, as a result of him working tirelessly to save the employes of his furniture factory, along with his wife Yu during a fire. While they managed to save everyone else, Drake was left with severe internal damage, while Yu...Hanoashi's mother...she died two nights later."

Hanoashi glanced down. "Mother..." she whispered sadly. "I...I was there when she took her last breath, though I remember what she said to me right before she died, to always look out for the well being of others, both those above me and below me in rank and age."

Shuddering with grief for a moment she paused before continuing. "Although Father survived, he suffered from massive internal damage caused by smoke inhalation. Had it not been for Rikona's tireless research efforts into experimental procedures, my father would have died a long time ago. It's thanks to her that he was able to heal and return to work last year," she finished, before giving Rikona a small smile.

For her part Rikona ended up blushing slightly out of embarrassment. "It's was nothing Blaze," she stammered before smiling herself. "Though to be honest it also helped me in a way."

"How that?" Saori asked, confused.

"Well, you see, I had always wanted to go into nursing, but being the High heiress of Ooarai, that wasn't on the table. However, I was able to use my influence to help various research projects, both in funding and I also managed to perform some basic volunteer work."

"Oh..." Saroi broke off in understanding.

Silence hovered over the group until Miho decided to speak up. "Oh...um...Blaze-san, would it be alright if we talked alone for a moment?" she asked.

"Sure!" Hanoashi smiled, before turning to Rikona and Aacob, bowing slightly. "Can you show them around for is?" she asked politically.

"You and Miho take all the time you need," Rikona replied before returning the bow and leading the others off to the grocery isles.

"So, what did you want to discuss with me?" she asked, before turning to Miho.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Miho blurted out.

Lowering her head while closing her eyes, she let out a small sigh. "About me nearly getting expelled?" Hanoashi asked.

"Miho nodded. "Look...I know I didn't defend you in front of Ami, but I should have been able to tell the principal what really happened. But...I never really knew until just a while ago so..." she trailed off, unsure how to continue.

"I...I guess I was just happy enough not to have been expelled that I didn't really want to talk about it, for one thing." Hanoashi confessed. "And I didn't want anyone else knowing about the conflict..."

"Hanoashi, that's Bullshit and you know it," Miho protested. "You worked your but off for that Scholarship and Ami Chono nearly ruined it for you simple because she wanted to use me to get cred for advancing her career!"

"There was better ways for me to broach the issue of the lack of safety in our Sensado program," Hanoashi argued.

"Are you kidding me?" Miho gasped. "I nearly lead four inexperienced tankers, one who hadn't even signed up for Sensado at that time, off a bridge that I should have known had only been reinforced so that the automotive team could transport the tanks we found for restoration and repairs. And you think that you're in the wrong to complain about us being unsafe?"

She found that she couldn't respond for a moment. "She was praising you and the Anglerfish team for winning the match when I made that outburst." she whispered. Hanoashi quickly felt Miho's arms wrap around her.

"I didn't care about that," Miho whispered. "I was actually glad you pointed that out. It reminded me that there was a major difference between Ooarai and Kuromorimine, and that was that unlike back at home, all of Ooarai's students where completely new at the sport."

Pausing for a brief moment, Miho continued. "I guess what I'm saying is...we really needed you this whole time. We needed you, but we threw your talents away, and that was wrong."

Hanoashi looked up. "No...I could have brought up the issue with Ami privately. Instead, I burst out the complaint right as she was publicly praising you, and to me, that was wrong of me to do."

"It was wrong for Ami to praise me when I nearly got five teens killed, myself included." Miho reminded her, before removing her arms from her friends shoulders. "Come on, we need to get our shopping done," Miho added before walking off.

Hanoashi watched her friend go. I'm still not convinced. _But maybe she does have a point...maybe._ Letting out a small sigh she headed toward the cookware section of the store.


	9. Chapter 8: Issues in Walmart

**Blazepanzer here, and I wanted to thank all of you for taking the time to read my story, your supports means a lot to me. **

**Now...onto some quick author notes... I realize there's not a lot of tank action so far, but not to worry, we've only got one last chapter of fluff before we get into Ooarai's first practice match, so it shouldn't be too much longer before the real action begins. Well...I say that but it'll be about a month as I want to try and ensure that chapter is better written than my first match between Ooarai and...well...Oarai. Thankfully I've got the next chapter almost down pat, it's just a matter of writing it. **

**The next chapter of "The Quiet life" is almost done, although behind schedule. My "Legends of the Shadowclan Guild Rebirth" fanfic is also going to be a tad behind schedule as I plan to make some massive corrections as well as a few changes to the currently published chapters. **

**With that being said, enjoy! Blazepanzer does not own Girls und Panzer. **

_This was supposed to be a simple shopping expedition. But after that conversation with Miho I'm not too sure about this_, she thought to herself. _Still, it was nice that she wanted to defend me, so..._

Her thoughts where interrupted when Anzu approached. "Um...Blaze san?" the student council president began.

"Is everything alright?" Hanoashi asked, tipping her head.

"Is...Is Wal-mart always this chaotic?" she asked, glancing around.

She tipped her head. "Why...did something happen?"

Anzu nodded. "A manager had to tell the Hippo team to quiet down after their antic frightened the customers, Momoga nearly got expelled from the store for trying to buy a can of PC cleaner compressed air, which she apparently needed to be over 18 to buy in Wal-mart. Meanwhile, Hoshino is currently in a twenty minute plus conversation with one of the auto-mechanic workers and Saki managed to get into a fight."

"Wait...Saki got into a fight?" Hanoashi gasped in confusion.

Anzu nodded and was about to say something when she was interrupted.

"Saki...got into a fight." Hanoashi stated.

"Yeah." Anzu glanced away embarrassed.

"You mean to tell me that Saki...who let me remind you rarely speaks much less gets enraged like that...somehow managed to get into a fight?" Hanoashi asked again in disbelief.

"Well, some kid called her a retard and that apparently set her off." Anzu shrugged.

"I guess that makes sense," she concluded. "But Anzu...Saki's not retarded, just...quiet. Grade-wise she's very efferent."

"I know. Thankfully the kid's mother really got onto him, asking the management not to hold Saki accountable and they've agreed." Anzu paused briefly. "The student supervisor however...thinks differently."

"Is she going to be okay?" Hanoashi asked in concerned.

Anzu nodded. "I think so. However, she's lost disembarkment privileges except for the matches for the rest of the year, and she's solely responsible for cleaning the tanks after this match, in addition to serving one week of in school detention."

"Sounds rather harsh." she commented.

"Well, something had to be done. Can you imagine how chaotic things would be if people only got a slap on the wrist every time they got involved in a fight?"

"Only too easy. But to answer your earlier question, no, it normally isn't this chaotic in Wal-mart." Hanoashi began. "I'm guessing you've seen those People of Wal-mart vids?"

Anzu let out a small nod. "Yeah, I was kinda worried we might also have that kind of issues, but it seems like our own students are causing all the problems."

"Well...Maybe...I mean the Hippo Team's always been rather loud and I'm not surprised Hoshino's been engrossed in a long conversation with a mechanic. I can't really blame Momoga though, else where in Japan it's perfectly legal to by PC-cleaner spray with a school licenses, and as for Saki...while I do agree she shouldn't have attacked that guy, he has no excuse calling her that." Hanoashi then let out a rather gusty sigh. "I wonder what else could go wrong?"

"Don't Jynx it..." Anzu began before hearing a rather large shouting match.

"Don't Call me Momo-chan!"

Anzu glanced at her. "Well...there you go." she muttered before walking off.

Sighing, Hanoashi drug her shopping cart over to where the shouting came, gasping as she saw a rather frightened Ren cowering under a rather pissed of Momo.

"What do you think you're doing, calling me Momo-chan?" Momo yelled.

Hanoashi quickly ran between them, glaring at the Student PR Representative. "And what do you think you're doing!" she challenged.

"Everyone knows not to call me..." Momo began, but Hanoashi wasn't having it.

"Ren hasn't been in a normal life for much more than a month now, she doesn't understand all the nuances of her classmates yet," she reminded her. "And yelling at her like this isn't going to help."

Momo gazed at Hanoashi for a bit, her eyes narrowing. "If you weren't the Vice Heiress of this academy, I'd have more to say," she growled menacingly, before taking her cart, striking a row causing various things to fall off, and then walking away.

Hanoashi watched her go, glaring at the black haired teen before reaching down to help Ren up. "Are you okay," she asked.

"Yeah..." Ren whispered, accepting Hanoashi's hand and rising up. "How in the world did someone like that become the PR Manager?"

"I...don't know," she whispered earnestly. "I know she's friends with Anzu and Yuzu, but..."

"Hey...you Ooarai girls are causing way too much trouble, and I'm supposing I'm going to have to clean this up as well?

Hanoashi and Ren turned to see a store associate glaring at them. Bowing slightly, Hanoashi closed her eyes briefly. "I'm sorry miss, I'll clean this mess up. I don't know why she had to do that, nor why everyone else is acting this way, but I'll make certain my cousin Rikona knows about this." she apologized.

"See to it that you do" she associate growled, before walking away with a scowl on her face. "Fucking Ooarai," she muttered right before going out of earshot.

"I'm sorry, this is my fault," Ren whispered.

"No, it's not." Hanoashi remarked ferociously as she began to pick up the containers. "But Rikona's not going to be very happy about everyone, side from us, acting up."

"You think we'll be welcomed back?" Ren asked nervously.

Hanoashi shrugged. "Maybe, a lot can happen in a year."

"Are you sure this isn't my fault?" Ren asked as she placed the last of the can on the self.

"It's not you're fault, believe me," Hanoashi reassured her friend as a voice came on the intercom.

"This is Heirress Rikona, all students of Ooarai are to check out in the next ten minuets and meet up in the parking lot. I repeat..."

"This isn't going to be good," Hanoashi muttered.

"You don't think that..." Ren asked, her eyes wide.

"We've been banned from Walmart?" Hanoashi asked, before shrugging. "Maybe, but no doubt Rikona's going to not be happy about this."

Hanoashi and Ren quickly gathered their things before checking out and appearing in the front of the store where it seemed that the entirety of the Sensado team was lined up. Quickly taking their places on each side of Aacob, both of them visibility gulped then they saw a rather red faced Rikona appear.

"All of you...what the hell did I just see!" she screeched, giving each of them a glare worse than the infamous Nishisumi glare. Daring to glance around, she could see that her cousin had even managed to frightened the employees.

"A fight, Knocking down products, excessive yelling, throwing a can of biscuts at a fellow student...this is completely unbecoming of a sensado team," Rikona recited in an scathing voice. "Much less high school students. What's worse, all of you have shopped together in malls with no complaints, so why do you act like a bunch of spoiled four year olds here?"

"We...no I'm sorry mine heiress," Saki managed to spoke up as she bowed deeply in apology.

"Look as Saki, at least she realizes she's messed up, unlike the rest of you." Rikona began before sighing. "Momo, Saki, and Karina, you are to return to the ship at once. Momo, you'll be flown to the match about one hour before the opening ceremony."

"Why me, what did I do?"

"I saw the way you caused Ren to cower like that on camera, as well as you knocking down those products," Rikona confessed, causing others to gasp. Glaring at the others, she continued. "Does any one else have something to say?" she screeched.

Dead silence followed the Heiress' outburst. _Keep em on their toes Cousin!_ Hanoashi cheered inwardly, oddly enjoying the moment. It was her hometown's walmart that her teammates had disrespected after all, so she had every right to be content at her classmates getting reprimanded even if Rikona's wrath was frightening her somewhat.

Glancing at her right, she could see that her sister also seemed both angry and content at the situation. But she could also see that Aacob's anger was waning a bit.

"Let's be guess, she called you Momo-chan?" Rikona mocked vicariously as she turned her attention back to Momo.

"Something like that," Momo grumbled.

"You're supposed to be a Student Council's Public Relationship Representative," Rikona growled pointedly. "You should have responded better to Ren, especially considering she's spend the last two and a half years as a slave in Ooarai's underbelly. Now, get to the ship!"

Starting to walk away, Rikona looked back. "As for the rest of you, just...just behave yourselves, alright? You can go back into Wal-mart or whatever if you need additional supplies," she informed.

Hanoashi shuffled out of her ranks, sighing as she realized the worst of her cousin's wrath was over. Granted, while she was grateful that Rikona had handled the situation and was content that she was not responsible for the chaos, she was still a bit stunned.

"Hanoashi, I've got to go with Anzu and file a report, you go on ahead and take your friends home with you. I'll come by later this evening."

"Alright, I'm sorry things got out of hand." Hanoashi bowed in apology.

"No, If anyone should be apologizing, it should be me," Rikona argued softly before returning to Anzu, both of them heading off toward the ship with Karena, Saki, and Momo following.

"Hanoashi I..." Miho began, clearly struggling to find the right words.

"It's alright Miho, you don't have to apologize," Hanoashi remarked, letting out a sigh as her cousin went out of sight. "At least we weren't banned from Wal-mart, but I still can't blame them for being angry at us."

"You think we'll be aired on the next People of Walmart episode?" Mako asked sleepily.

"Well, I think most of those videos where shot with private cameras. It's also entirely possible that the episodes of that show may have been fake to begin with, so perhaps there's no chance at all we'll be featured if that's the case. Even if Walmart caught us on camera, given that we're students, it's very doubtful that they'd let the footage leak to the public," Miho pointed out.

**Aya POV:**

Aya took a small sip of the well water, smiling as she did so. "There, you owe me 1000 yen," she smiled as she turned to Tamika.

Grumbling, Tamika pulled out the 1000 yen note before passing it along to her. "Never thought you'd do it," she muttered.

"Yeah, but these wells..." Aya begin but was interrupted when two girls in an orange jumpsuit approached, a guard following them. One of the girls had wavy blond hair that barely reached her neck and blue eyes while the other had brown hair which reached back to her shoulder blades, with brown eyes and pale-white skin.

"You girls shouldn't be drinking out of these wells," the guard informed them.

"Why's that?" Aya asked, tipping her head.

"Because these wells haven't been maintained since the world war. As a result, they could have all kinds of toxins and bacteria in them," the officer explained before turning toward the two girls under his command. "Alright you two, start digging some of the dirt up there and then fill in the well," he ordered, the two girls immediately heading over and started their task."

Aya watched them work with fascination._ Are they convicts?_ She wondered to herself briefly. _They don't look like the criminal type, in fact the blond haired prisoner looks more or less my age_.

"Aren't you with Ooarai's group?" the officer asked, turning toward the two.

"Er...yes sir," Tamika admitted.

"Does Heirress Rikona know you are this far from town?" the officer asked.

Aya shook her head. "No, we kinda slipped away while everyone else was shopping," she admitted bashfully.

"Well, I'd better escort you two back once we're done with this well," the officer sighed.

"Oh, you don't have to do that," Tamika waved.

"Sorry, but I'm not letting you wonder around this forest alone, especially not with other criminals working around here."

"Others? Aya asked, confused.

"We have several pairs of criminals working on closing up the old wells. Some of them are being forced to work like Alice here, while some like Sora are working here in exchange for a one month reduction in their sentence. Depends on their in jail behavior and what crime they committed relay," he added.

"So...what crimes did they commit?" Aya continued her barrage of questions.

"I...I tried to sneak out of the local Walmart with an unpaid copy of windows 7 a couple of years ago," Sora admitted, pausing from her work.

"Why?" Aya tipped her head.

"Because I...um...couldn't afford it and I was tired of windows Vista," she blushed in embarrassment at the memory. "I was such a stupid girl."

"That's nothing compared to what I did," Alice frowned deeply. "Trying to push my six year old brother in front of a landscaper on a mower, talking about really stupid."

"Why would you do such a thing!" Tamika gasped.

"Jealousy...namely. Lame I know and there are times I cry myself to sleep when I think of how he almost was chopped up simply because I was jealous and angry that day."

"That must be tough to live with," Aya breathed.

Alice nodded. "It is. Take my advice, if you have siblings, make sure to treasure them."

"And make certain you don't shoplift either," Sora added.

"Yeah...that too," Alice grimaced.

It didn't take them long to finish collapsing the well. "Alright girls, we'll have the other two guards take you back while I escort Aya and Tameka back to town," the guard remarked.

"It was nice meeting you, Aya, Tameka," Sora bowed gently.

"Likewise," Tameka smiled, also bowing before she and Aya began heading back toward the town.

"So...out of curiosity, what's it like for prisoners," Aya asked as the the came out of Alice's and Sora's listening range.

"Well, where Sora is locked up, they tend to have their prisoners working and exercising most of the day as well as constant therapy sessions." The guard admitted. "Alice was staying at a more secure prison given her attempted murder charge, but she's behaved so well the courts are considering transferring her to Sora's prison."

Not much else was spoken as they headed back to town.

Rikona POV:

Rikona had all three of the students sitting in front of her, her green eyes still smoldering with anger. "The way you behaved today was completely out of hand," she muttered.

"I'm sorry," Saki whispered.

"I know you are," Rikona soothed for a brief moment. "But I shall have to punish you three, you know that, right?"

Saki and Karina nodded, Momo just gazed down.

"Saki, your punishment will stand as is. Karina, you'll be suspended from official matches for the next three matches, Including thethe match against Nishmari tomorrow But not Ooarai Verses Ooarai matches. Also, you'll be writing an apology letter to both the Yamagou family and to Yukki herself. Finally, Momo, you'll be responsible for washing the tanks for the rest of the year along with the teams on tank washing duty, and you'll publicly apologize to Ren for spooking her like that. You understand?"

All of the girls nodded.

"Very good. "Also, since the M3 Lee is understaffed, the Rabbit team won't be participating in the match tomorrow," Rikonna finished. Saki, Momo, you may return to your in ship rooms. Karina, I wish to have a word with you." she added in dismissal, her focus remaining on the M-3 Lee's driver.

"Mine Heiress?" Karina asked tentatively.

"This is the first time you've been in actual trouble during you're tenure here at Ooarai," Rikona began slowly. "Make sure it's you're last."

"Don't worry, it won't happen again," Karina promised.

"I should hope so," Rikona sighed.

"Is Ayumi going to be okay?" she asked.

"You threw a can of biscuits at her," Rikona reminded her pointedly. "You're lucky it was only a slight concussion, but she'll recover. However, for her sake, she'll be attending a different class and she will also be loading for a different tank crew."

She couldn't help but feel her heart sink at Kirina's horrified and disappointed look.

"You're also lucky not to be charged with assault as it is. It's only because of the Yamagou parents that you weren't charged, though there was no way I was just going to drop the whole thing."

"Does this..." Karina paused briefly. "Does this mean that me and Yukki can't be friends anymore?" she gulped.

"That is up to Yukki," Rikona informed her. "Now, return to your dorm."

Rikona silently observed Karina rise up and bowed gently, before leaving the room. It was only after she left did Rikona herself rise as a boom of Thunder resounded in the distance.

_Yukaro's right, if I'm to spend the night with my cousin I'd better hurry_, she fretted, quickly shutting down her office and locking up before rushing to her car.


	10. chapter 9 part one, Nishmari match

**Blazepanzer here! Looks as though I've finally gotten around to writing chapter 9...er...10 maybe? Anyhow I'd like to apologize for taking so long. I've also corrected some of the mistakes in the earlier chapters, (the later ones still need more work though.) Hopefully this chapter should contain less errors than previous chapters on release. ****The only good thing I can say about previous releases is that they can possible be as bad as Fallout 76. **

**Irregardless, enjoy! (Blazepanzer does not own Girls und Panzer.)**

_Miho's friends are really nice,_ Hanoashi reflected silently as she stood in line beside her crewmates waiting for Nishmari's team to arrive. Although Miho and her friends ended up staying the night, she felt like she got to know Hana, Saori and Mako much better as a result. Thankfully they had bought plenty of sleeping mats over the years as a result of not being able to afford a bed.

In her opinion Saori was a good cook and like her, was eager to find a boyfriend. Granted she wasn't quite as eager as Saori, but Hanoashi could agree with her. Mako was quite smart and capable of taking down information, although she found out first hand just how hard it was to wake Mako up in the morning.

Of them all though she found herself talking with Hana the most, given that they had a similar wake up time of 5:30 am. Personally, while she thought of Hana appeared a little bit naïve in some ways, she was pleasant to talk to and quite sensible in most aspects. Had Hanoashi had a son about Hana's age, she was the kind of girl Hanoashi would desire for her son. Given how badly Hanoashi wanted to be a mother, that was quite high praise coming from the Irish girl.

"So, you and Rikona dating or not?" Aacob joked.

Stifling a sigh yet giving her sister a knowing look, she shook her head. "No, we've just always been that close."

Aacob smirked. "Whatever you say Blaze."

Ren and Fei thankfully just shook their head in disagreement. Basically Rikona had came in soaking wet, prompting Hanoashi to take a shower with the girl. It wasn't a long shower, just ten minutes, but still, it was more or less a regular occurrence for her to take a shower with her cousin.

In reality while Hanoashi did love Rikona as a cousin, she wasn't willing to pursue a relationship with her in a sexual or marital way. They were definitely closer than most cousins, but despite their closeness, both where eager to find boyfriends of their own.

Perhaps it was the realization that they would sort of part ways eventually that drove them together. Granted, they'd always be close, but once they graduated collage or one of them found a boyfriend, they could not be able to be as close as before.

"Rikona, we'd like to thank you for accepting our invitation for a match."

_Joesph has arrived,_ Hanoashi realized. Last year she had chosen for him to replace her after graduation after he proved himself quite the competent commander. Seeing him about to become the commander of Nishmari's high school academy greatly pleased her.

"It's not a problem at all, we at Ooarai strive to face our opponents with skill and fairness, no matter the opponent," Rikona smiled.

"We're looking forward to a good clean fight. Just so you know though, I've spotted the commanders from some of the other schools in the audience." He admitted.

"Miho's brought out quite the friendship with the others in regards to our school," Rikona smiled.

_That is true,_ Hanoashi reflected. _She might not have been as keen as I'd have been in getting the other tankers up to speed, but Miho was able to make friends with many of the other academies, something I doubt I could do. _

It wasn't in so much that she fancied herself a better commander than Miho, rather that she had felt some sort of uneasiness from her old friend back in their first days in Sensado at Ooarai. Something that had drove her to suspect Miho didn't want to join Sensado. It wasn't until her conversation with Shiho after nearly getting expelled that she began to suspect foul play regarding Miho's joining the team.

Hanoashi meanwhile had came to Ooarai off of a winning high, having won Nishmari the main championship and earning a solid third in the championships. Had it not been for whispers of Miho joining the club that evening, she'd have scheduled a meeting with the student council the next evening to offer her expertise on the matter.

"Anyways, let's have a good match," Joseph smiled.

"Likewise," Rikona bowed slightly. Unlike in the girl's league, the co-ed league didn't have the start and end with a bow pleasantry. Instead the opposing commanders would share a few brief words, bow or sake hands, and then the match would commence. More simple, but different than what her new teammates where used to.

Climbing into the Armadillo, she took a deep breath. "Alright girls, wet's get to work," she smiled, directing Ren to begin driving toward the starting point.

"These new BDU's make me feel much more comfortable in the tank," Aacob remarked from her gunner's seat.

"Fire proof, resistance to shrapnel, and increased protection from cuts, what's not to like," Hanoashi admitted.

"The fact that they aren't shorts sleeved?" Aacob dared to question cheekily.

"Ah...we're getting summer uniforms next year, so I'll take that trade off," Hanoashi waved her hand. It was true though, she preformed wearing short sleeved shirts, usually plain or woven pattered tees. She also sometimes enjoyed going sleeveless.

"Hanoashi, I want you to take Angler-fish, Leopon, and Hippo team and head toward that hill on point 43."

"Rodger that Momo-simpai," Hanoashi acknowledged.

"I've noticed you don't call her Momo-chan like everyone else," Rikona laughed over the radio.

"Hey! Don't call me Momo-chan!"

"I try and respect the wishes of others to a point," she remarked, not in the mood for humor. "Anyways, Anglerfish, Hippo, Leopon, please follow me to point 43"

"Why should we follow you?" Erwin muttered.

"Because Momo-chan asked Hanoashi to take us, so we're under her command." Miho retorted rather sharply.

_Did those two get in a fight?_ she mused quietly as she quickly did her hair in a ponytail, something she liked to do during matches. "Didn't mean to put you off there Erwin. Miho, please take the lead."

"You sure Blaze?" Miho asked, using her childhood name.

"I'm sure. Besides, you know this team better than me and Momo-Simpai should have requested you to take us there." Hanoashi affirmed.

"Someone's got some sense," Erwin muttered.

Opting to take the high ground and ignore Erwin's constant complaints, she opted to focus on scouting ahead. "Nothing so far," she whispered.

"You think they could be sticking near the starting area?" Aacob questioned.

"Nishmari...with they way we fought back during grade school, we usually tried to hit the enemy hard, although we tended to avoid reckless charges like Chi-Ha-Tan Academy. Trouble is...a lot can change in a year, not to mention it's hard to pin-point exactly what tanks a school will use."

"Enemy tank to the left, appears to be a Chaffee!"

"American, definitely not German or Soviet." Hanoashi cussed under her breath.

"Looks like you where wrong again," Erwin chimed in, before muttering something under her breath.

"I'm pretty sure she mentioned that Nishmari might use tanks other than Russan and German," Miho shouted.

_Seriously, what the maus is up with them!_ Ignoring the argument, she took a deep breath." Satoko-chan, prepare to fire," she called over the radio. "Aacob, be ready to take the shot if she misses." she added quietly.

"Rodger that ma'am." Satoko chimed, before her tank erupted in combat, her first shot knocking down the enemy tank.

"What happened to Miho taking the lead?"

"Erwin!" Hanoashi shouted. "Look you can criticize me for being wrong about their tank line up after the match, for now we need to focus on what's ahead of us." she added. "Fei, please get me Momo-simpai on the radio."

"Rodger that!"

"Arrmadillo to Turtle, Leopon has taken down an enemy Chaffee."

"We've faced a P-40 on our end, possibly scouts. Think they could be trying to trick us?" Yuzu remarked.

"Maybe, but I'm guessing they didn't opt to use the same kinds of tanks at Nishmari. Sorry."

"No need to apologize, you tried to warn us they might use different tanks and we didn't ask you to do recon." Momo soothed.

"Exactly," Miho whispered rather harshly.

"I beg your pardon?" Momo asked.

"Erwin been making a fuss about Hanoashi leading, and in response, Hanoashi opted for Mhio to take the lead," Satako reported.

"Commander Katoni, that is not what I asked you, take the lead. Pay no attention to what Erin says, got that," Momo growled.

"Yes Ma'am," she nodded. "Sorry about that."

"As long as you understand," Momo noted before going off radio.

"Sorry about that," Miho apologized.

"It's fine, like I said we need to focus on what's going on in front of us." Hanoashi mused, before urging Ren to move forward.

Things tended to stay quiet for about another fifteen minutes before something caught Hanoashi's eye. "Four tanks, moving at roughly 20 miles per hour," she mused. "All tanks, stop." She halted.

"Judging by those guns these appear to be German," Erwin noted. "We should fire on them now."

"Wait a second," Miho called out, but to no avail as Erwin fired.

_Are you trying to sabotage me woman!_ Hanoashi thought in fear as she recognized the chassis of the enemy tanks. "All tanks deploy smoke and retreat!"

"We can tank out the Panzer IV's" Erwin questioned.

The Leopon team quickly appeared in front of the Churchill, firing a shot at the enemy tanks managing to take them out. Likewise the Panzer IV dispatched a shell, before being hit squarely by the remaining enemy tank.

Satoko briefly finished off said tank. "I think we survived that one Katoni."

"We lost Anglerfish," Hanoashi announced sadly, glancing over to the disheveled mess that was the formerly vibrant Panzer IV.

"You, you didn't even fire!" Erwin accused. "Your gun could have easily taken out a panzer IV but you didn't even try.

"No...she couldn't." The soft rebuke came from Saemonza. "Those tanks look more like the ones we fought during the match with Pravda."

"We're alright," Miho's head popped up out of the hatch. "Yukari's got a scratch, but it's nothing the med kit can't handle."

"That's a relief," Hanoashi sighed. "Will you be alright here on your own?"

"We're just going to leave her?" Satako asked, surprised.

"Hanoashi's got the right idea, those tanks have your position so you'd better get out now." Miho noted. "Don't worry about us, we'll be fine."

"Right. Stay safe," Hanoashi whispered, before motion for Ren to drive onward.

The three crews once again fell into an uneasy silence for a while. Unfortunately Hanoashi found herself being more and more disappointed at not finding any more tanks.

"Um...Katoni?" Erwin radioed.

"What is it Erwin," she answered.

"What kind of tanks were those?" Erwin asked.

"Officially, they are referred to as the KV-I 756 r. During the war, Germany captured one of the Soviet KV-1's and equipped it with one of their own guns, more specifically those used in the Panzer IV line." she recited.

"I see. These Nishmari seem pretty smart." Erwin remarked.

"Commander Katoni's the one who trained them," Satako pointed out.

"Rikona to any of our forces, is anyone left?" Rikona blurted out frantically.

"What's wrong Cousin?" Hanoashi gasped.

"We've been ambushed, We've managed to take out one of their Panzer IV's a T-34 and a second Chaffee, but everyone except me and Noroki got taken out!"

"Five tanks left then," Hanioashi mused. "You me, and Leopon are slow, Hippo is a casemate, and Leopon...hm...Rikona, have Duck join us near point 129. Meanwhile, I need you to try and run any interference you can without getting knocked out. Alright?"

"I...I'll do my best cousin," Rikona whispered feverishly. "Wish I had brought a faster tank."

"Don't worry about it, heavy and infantry tanks have a damn good use, just seems like we've got the type match up wrong." Hanoashi soothed.

"Okay, good luck out there," Rikona radioed out.

"Ren, take us over to point 129."

"Rodger ma'am."

"Heads up, we've got a T-34 and a Cromwell heading our way," Erwin shouted.

"All tanks halt!" Hanoiashi ordered. "Erwin, you and me will take on the T-34. Satako, we need you to take out that Cromwell."

"Rodger ma'am," Satako radioed.

"With pleasure!" Erwin shouted.

_If Leopon can't take out that Cromwell, me and Erwin are finished!_ She pushed the thought out of her mind almost as fast as it entered. "Aacob, fire when ready."

The Crowmwell opened fire right as Hippo, Leopon, and Arrmadillo opened fire, Hanoashi winching as the Hippo's flag deployed. Taking her binoculars she frowned when she noticed that while the flag on the enemy T-34 was on display, no such flag had deployed on the Crowmwell. Suddenly she noticed the hatch open and a back up flag was slowly rising out.

Letting out a gasp, Hanoashi picked up her private radio. "Ooarai Churchill commander Hanoashi Katoni to officials, is the Nishmari Crowmwell near point 129 alright?" she requested.

"Don't worry commander Katoni, everyone's alright, it was just a KOF malfunction."

"Ah, okay then. Glad everyone's alright."

"You're Stug III's out too by the way," the official noted. "Over and out."

Turning to gaze out the window, Hanoashi saw that the Hippo's flag had indeed deployed. "Armadillo to Hippo, you girls alright?"

"We're fine commander, what about the Cromwell's crew?" Erwin asked.

"They are all fine, it was just a knock out flag deployment failure." she reassured her teammate.

"Ok then. And Katoni-san?"

"Yes?

"Win this one for us, okay?" Erwin asked.

"I'll do my best," Hanoashi smiled. "Satako, follow me to point 110."

"Sorry Hanoashi, I managed to take out their second P-40, but their Cromwell got us," Rikona sighed.

"Don't worry about it cousin, you've done us a big favor." Hanoashi encouraged.

"Thanks cousin, Rikona smiled. "Satako, Noriko, please help Katoni-san to win this."

"Rodger that mine Heirress," Noriko affirmed.

"Hanoashi-san,"

"Yes Satako-san?" Hanoashi asked, turning to gaze at the Leopon.

"We can do this, we might only have three tanks, but I have faith in you." she encouraged.

"Thanks," Hanoashi smiled, before nodding determinedly."I think I have a plan."

Arriving at a secluded hill, she put her plan into motion. "Noriko , if possible, I need you to try and lead the enemy tanks over here. You won't be able to take out the remaining Crowmwell, and the T-34 is a big question, but if you can get behind the Panzer IV, that'll help us out."

"Understood commander." Noriko smiled. "We can fire a bigger spike now, so it should be no issue."

"Satoko, I need you to focus on that Crowmwell as it's the biggest threat."

"Rodger Katoni, don't worry, we'll take it out," Satoko smiled.

"Good. Sadly, my Churchill won't be able to take on the Cromwell, and the T-34 will be hard to knock out, so those of us in the Armadillo will try and focus on the Panzer IV first and then the T-34. If the Crowmwell hasn't been knocked out by then, we'll try and detrack the Cromwell.

"Any idea for an operation name?" Nirorki asked.

"Operation name?" Hanoashi quizzed, gazing at her in confusion.

"Miho usually gives us operation names," Satako explained.

"Oh," Hanoashi realized. _A bit childish, but it could be fun,_ she mused silently for a moment. "Operation Bunker Hill will now commence!" she smiled.

**Noriko POV:**

"Not a bad commander, huh?"

Noriko gazed at her loader. "Guess you where right about her all along." she conceded.

"Duh, all of the Sensado club back at Nishmari loved her. No way she'd try and deck the former instructor." Taeko nodded. "Besides, all she was trying to do was inform us that we needed more training."

"Maybe, she did seem a bit rude about it though," Akibi shrugged.

"And that excuses us letting that dumb rumor go on like that!"

Shinobu?" Noriko asked.

"Honestly, I don't think anyone knows just what Hanoashi had to go through, all because we stayed silent when Ami started spreading that like about her?"

"Was it really Ami though?" Akibi asked. "We really don't know who started that rumor."

"Does it matter? Hanoashi was our teammate, even if only for a week or so back then. We should have had the courage to tell the truth." Shinobu hissed.

"We can talk about this later." Taeko interrupted. "Right now, the best thing we can do is try and win this match for Katoni-san."

"Right," Noriko affirmed.

Two minutes later Noriko squinted her eyes. "Panzer IV is sitting there, doesn't notice us yet." she whispered. "Akibi, prepare to fine on my signal. As soon as you fire, we're releasing smoke to try and mask our intentions."

"Good call," Shinobu smiled as she prepared to release the smoke.

"Fire!"

The T-50 rocked slightly as she shell left the cannon breach, Shinobu simultaneously releasing the smoke as the shell impacted the Panzer IV, knocking it out.

Noriko found herself grabbing on the the wall as her tank speed away. "Duck team to Armadillo, we've taken out the panzer IV and are currently heading to your location."

**Hanoashi POV: **

"Good work Noriko-san, keep leading them to us as best as you can. If you can get the enemy in range of Leopon, then the match is as good as ours."

If they don't sidestep us and take Leopon out, she added silently. That was the reason why Hanoashi positioned herself at the bottom of the hill, to try and draw any fire from Leopon. Sure, it might get her knocked out, but hopefully Leopon could take the Cromwell out for her.

The T-34 was a more even fight, however between the sloped armor and the faster speed, her Churchill would struggle, dispute having the 6 pounder aka 57 mm gun.

"I think I have them in my sighting scope, range is currently 8000 meters." Satako announced.

"They'll need to be about 2000 meter before you can start firing," Hanoashi reminded her.

"Understood," Satako reported. "We'll await until the enemy is with-in range."

In what seemed like twenty minutes and a few seconds, she heard a shot fired. "Satako to Katoni, I've knocked out their tracks, but they are still active!"

"Don't worry, I'll distract them," Hanoashi promised. "Ren, move us toward the Cromwell!"

"We might get taken out," Ren whispered.

"Just do it," Hanoashi urged. "We need to distract them so that Leopon can finish off that Cromwell.

"Alright," Ren affirmed, before shifting the Churchill into gear, charging toward the enemy.

"Fire on the enemy Cromwell?" Aacob asked.

"Yes please."

"Firing." Aacob's shot struck near the turret ring of the Crowmwell, causing it to jam. A short time later a shot from the Leopon finished the Crowmwell off, with a resounding bang erupting from the rear of the Churchill.

"Ma'am, engine snap, flag has deployed!" Fei reported.

"Alright, prepare to e-vac Panzer in three seconds!" Hanoashi shouted. Quick as a flash, she and her crew jumped out of the panzer, Hanoashi glancing back to make sure that the tank wasn't still running.

As she evacuated, her eyes followed the path of Leopon's final shot, smiling as she saw it score a hit on the T-34. Sighing in relief as the T-34 stopped, she glanced back at her crew, thankful that they where still evacuating. Taking her emergency flare, she loaded the green mechanical failure flare and fired it before taking out her cell phone and dialing the judged directly.

"Engine snap," she huffed, pausing to look back. "Doesn't seem to have caught on fire, but I'd like a team to look into it." she noted.

"Rodger that, thanks for reporting that. Is your crew alright?" one of the judges asked.

"Yes sir, we've all made it out." she reassured him."

"Alright then, good work out there ma'am. Please stand by for a recovery crew at your current position." He then cut the line.

"Damn engine snap," she grunted in frustration.

"At least there was no fire or shrapnel," Aacob soothed.

"That's true," Hanoashi noted. "However, Rikona's not going to be happy."

"You've told us to evacuate the panzer in case of an engine snap, but you've never told us what that is?" Fei noted.

"An engine snap is when a tank's engine or transmission becomes separated from it's housing. Although it's incredibly rare, if either was to become separated from it's housing, the vibrations or force of the snap can damage the tank, in worse case scenarios it can go through the armor of some tanks, injuring the crew, or igniting loose fluids, which can result in a bad fire or explosion." Aacob recited.

"Exactly, it's only happened twice in the co-ed leagues, three times in the all male league and seven times in the girl's leagues across all class ranks." Hanoashi added.

"So...what's going to happen to the Armadillo?" Ren asked.

"Well, the Federation will assist in replacing the tank, and since the tank was bought recently and under warranty, Rikona should have little to no issues with getting a replacement. However...she might end up using this as an opportunity to change to a different tank." Sighing, Hanoashi gazed upward toward the Leopon team. "Whatever questioned we get asked, those poor girls are going to get it worse."

"But the tank was new, right?" Aacob tipped her head.

"Yeah. That's not going to stop the federation from questioning things." she stated flatly.


	11. Chapter 9 part 2: Nishmari aftermath

**Blazepanzer here, not too much to say here, just a smaller chapter update. Hope you enjoy!**

**Note: Blazepanzer does not own Girls und Panzer:**

Arriving at the staging area, Hanoashi found herself surrounded by a few of the commanders. "Are you alright Commander Katoni?" Erwin asked, her expression filled with concern.

Jumping off of the bed of the truck, she let out a small nod. "I think we're okay, the engine break didn't cause us any injuries."

"But why did the engine break?" Miho asked. "The Armadillo hasn't have any engine haul or maintenance done on her that would place her for risk of an engine break.

"Then it must have been an issue at the factory." one of the inspectors cited. "And a bad one by the looks of it."

"You found out the issue already?" Hanoashi asked, eager to get to the bottom of the issue.

"Yeah, the housing of the engine was made out of a cheaper aluminum compound as apposed to the steel casing required by Sensado standard." He reported.

"So the whole tank is trash?" Rikona growled angrily before whipping out her phone. "Do you idiots know you could have killed my cousins were in that tank!?" she yelled, her green eyes lit up in anger.

"Is she going to be alright?" Aacob asked, worriedly.

"Give her an hour," Hanoashi whispered back. I get that you are mad, but now is not the time cousin.

"Yes, you used cheep aluminum! What, Damn no, I will not accept a replacement! Not from you anyhow. I'm getting a full refund ASAP!" with that Rikona suddenly hung up.

Hanoashi soon found herself in Rikona's embrace. "Cousin?" she asked, confused.

"Just let me have this Hanoashi," Rikona whispered.

"Rikona," she whisper back, before hugging her gently. "I"m okay. Ren, Fei, Marukami and Aacob are alright too."

"That's the most important thing," Rikona whispered in understanding, before pulling back a moment later, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Thanks, I feel much better now. But...Ugh! I want to strangle those idiots who put that tank together."

"Try not to think about that now," Hanoashi reassured her. "Why don't we hang out now that the match is over, just the two of us?"

Rikona let out a small smile. "You always know how to make me feel better."

"I'll take Ren and the girls out for ice cream then," Aacob smiled. "Just...make sure you two get a room if you desire to do anything advanced." she added jokingly.

"We're not going to do anything like that," Rikona reassured her.

"I know, besides, someone's been a bit of a late night chatter with the moral committee president at the boy's academy," Aacob smirked.

"W...we're just trying to coordinate the merger of our academies!" Rikona blurted out, her face flustered.

"Hey, congrats," Hanoashi smiled.

"Not you too!" Rikona sighed in defeat.

_Heh, too easy cousin. But I'm happy for you,_ Hanoashi thought in bemusement.

"Are you the commander of the Churchill?" Joesph approached.

"Yes, I am," Hanoashi admitted, bowing slightly in greeting.

"Are you girls okay?" He pressed, his face worried.

Hanoashi nodded. "Don't worry, we're all okay, thank you," she soothed.

"Whoever put that tanks together isn't going to be," Rikona growled.

"It was a new tank?" Joseph asked, his face filled with surprise and disbelief.

Letting out a gusty sigh, Hanoashi nodded sadly. "Yeah, and it's got Rikona pissed. Can't say I blame her though."

"True, I just hope she doesn't do anything drastic," Joseph fretted.

"She won't, mostly she'll yell at the company, get her refund, and maybe filed a lawsuit." Hanoashi brushed off. "Still, she could really use a boyfriend." she added cheekily.

"Ha...Hanoashi!" Rikona shouted, her cheeks red in frustration and embarrassment.

Joseph chuckled. "Perhaps you are right. Does she have anyone in mind?"

"Well...she hasn't confided in me yet, but I seem to think she has someone in mind." Aacob admitted, before letting out a small laugh.

"Again?" Rikona sighed.

"Hey, congratulations," Joseph smiled before turning to Hanoashi. "Also...I wanted to thank you for checking in on our Cromwell."

"Sure, it was no problem," Hanoashi smiled. "Besides, I know you'd check on one of our tanks if the same thing happened to us."

Joseph smiled. "I had a good mentor," he smiled.

"Wait...was Hanoashi your commander?" Noriko asked, stunned.

Stunned gazed flooded toward them. Aside from Miho, the Anglerfish team had known about that since yesterday, and the crews of the Armadillo Rabbits,and Aye-aye knew about her history, although in the Rabbit team's case it was due to Asuza accidentally finding out about Hanoashi's commander-ship through her own research.

Miho stepped forward. "Yeah, she commanded the team for two years," she admitted.

"I wouldn't have been able to have done it without you, Miho-san," Hanoashi smiled, her mind briefly going back to the fond memories she had when Miho had spend a year at Nishmari.

Hana nodded, stepping forward. "I remember that story. Miho had spend a year at Nishmari Academy back in grade school, as well as helping train the team in the ways of Sensado. From what I've heard, Miho actually hand-trained young Hanoashi to take over that Sensado team once her year at Nishmari was up and she returned to her old grade school academy."

The mood among some of her fellow teammates seem to go from confusion to worry and shame._ Now I know why Erwin and Miho where acting the way they did!_ Hanoashi realized in shock. _Still...I can't blame Erwin for not wanting me on the team, not with the way I acted that day. Even if I was trying to do the right thing. _

Then, a rush of anger filled her mind. _Why should I feel guilty about that though? Seriously, Miho nearly killed herself and her four crew-mates for Maus sake! _

Suddenly she felt the soft touch of a hand on her shoulder. "If we are going to hang out, we should really get going, especially since we've got to shower and change in our civilian clothes," Rikona reminded her."

"Oh...that's right, I nearly forgot that Nishmari law actually forbids restrictions on the wearing of school uniforms outside school events!" Pizomi gasped, before turning to her fellow students. "Everyone remembered to bring your spare set of clothes, right?"

_I'd almost forgotten about that too,_ Hanoashi mused. "Right, let's go Rikona," she whispered to her cousin before bowing to Joseph. "Thank you for the match," she added politely.

"No, it was our pleasure," Joseph bowed in return. "Now, you and Rikona have fun," he added kindly.

Walking away from the team, Hanoashi let out a gusty sigh.

"Whats wrong cousin?" Rikona asked, her soft green eyes gazing at her in concern.

"Er...not right now," Hanoashi whispered. "Anyway, what would you like to do first?" she added.

"How about we go to a pubic bath," Rikona suggested.

"That sounds good to me," she smiled.

After taking two showers, one to actually clean themselves before putting their everyday clothes on and the second as a curtsy shower, Hanoashi found herself standing beside her cousin in front of the woman area. Smiling, she dipped her toes in gently before wading into the pool.

"Still wearing nail polish," Rikona chuckled as she joined her, the Heiress' brown hair tied up in a pony-tail.

"Yeah, just on my toes though," Hanoashi smiled. "Still can't stand the feeling of nail polish on my fingers."

"Can't blame you there," Rikona chuckled. "Me personally, I like the natural look of my nails, so I never paint them."

"Nothing wrong with that," she smiled, shifting herself into a comfortable sitting position near the edge of the pool. "I think the fact that I'll never want to wear a ring is a lot more strange though."

"Not all too much," Rikona argued. "Although if you start dating Yukaro, you'll want to make sure he remembers that you don't like to wear jewellery," she added teasingly.

"Hey now, I like to wear a watch!" Hanoashi pouted.

"But you're extremely picky about what kinds you'll wear," Rikona pointed out. "Not that I'm too different, giving I only wear thin, leather strip watches with a small timepiece."

"I guess we're both picky," Hanoashi laughed.

"Anyways, you ask Yukaro?" Rikona asked.

"Not yet," the Irish girl shrugged. "I'm planning to next week if things aren't too busy for us."

"I'm sure he'll accept," Rikona smiled.

"Thanks." I hope so, Hanoashi added silently.

**Unknown pov: **

"Okay men, in two weeks we're heading over to Ooarai as a liaison group, so make sure you are on your best behavior. Just so you know, you can date the girls provided their parents don't object to it and you are in the same year."

Dan let out a small quiet smile._ It's going to be rather interesting. Shame we can't join the Sensado team though. _

"Heck yeah, I'll bet we'll all have girl friends by the end of the year," Kaminto laughed jokingly.

"So long as by girlfriends you mean girlfriends and not sex partners," Sato noted.

"I don't know, but they have some nice looking girls there. That brunet and that ginger girl look good."

"Which ones?" Dan asked.

"The Japanese ones," the guy remarked.

Dan shook his head. _I don't know, that Irish girl looks pretty cute. But with her being the Vice Herriess, I don't know. _

"That Shino-looking chick seems kinda cute."

"I'd like to date that chick in the type 89, the one with the long brown hair."

"What, no way! That blond haired chick is much cuter!"

"Shut up Riko, that girl's a grade above you!"

"Dan, what about you? Any girls you interested in?"

Dan blinked. "Eh...I think we need to get to know the girls before even thinking about dating one." he dodged.

"He he," getting kinda dodgy eh?" one the guys joked.

Shaking his head, Dan smirked. "Nah, just saying we may discover something we don't like about the girls we think we do like, or perhaps that we may find a girl we like better." He explained.

As his fellow friends went back to muttering, he went back to his pondering. _Still, can't hurt to try, right? _

**Unknown pov, 11 PM: **

Her hood managed to cover her face, providing her protection from identification as she entered the small shop. Various toys hung from the way, some neutral and dark colors, others quite bright.

These where not toys for kids though, rather these where toys for adults. Various protection tools, sex toys, and BDSM materials where sold here. Not that she was looking for protections nor sex toys, rather, she moved towards a black looking pair of Handcuffs.

Smiling to herself, she pointed towards the pair, causing the clerk to smiled before handing her the pair. "that'll be 2,600 yen please," he noted.

Taking out the bills, she handed him the appropriate around, to which he smiled. "Might want to keep the keys tied to a string and a cell phone ready, these things are akin to the real thing," the clerk warned before handing her the product.

Taking it with both hands, she bowed in respect, before placing the handcuffs in her purse. As she turned to exit the store, she let out a nervous smile. _Well, I guess now I'll find out why she likes bondage so much_, she mused to herself.


	12. Chapter 10: False Sentence

**Blazepanzer here, with an early chapter? Or something like that. I had some free-time while I waited for my copy of Girls und Panzer Dream Tank Match to come in and the download to finish. Anyways...**

**Er...he he. Sorry, I couldn't resist. I love putting this one particular OC though hell, so yeah, you could probably tell by the name of this chapter something bad was going to happen. **

**As a heads up I've done some editing on my "Legends of the Shadowclan guild Rebirth" fanfic. Nothing major was added or subtracted, mostly it was spelling and grammar mistake correcting. **

**Anyways, enjoy! Note: Blazepanzer does not own Girls und panzer. **

Just remember not to be late just because I have to leave early, alright sis?" Aacob teased.

Like that'll ever happen," Hanoashi grumbled. "Still, good luck with your exercise," she added.

"Eh, it's not all that bad, we're just focusing in hostage rescue, so all we'll be doing is smashing a few kidnappers, untying a few mannequins, and maybe practicing on untying Rikona if she decides to do that." Aacob laughed.

"Still can't believe our cousin enjoys bondage," Hanoashi muttered, taking great care not to gaze toward her bottom drawer.

"Well, that's cousin for you," Aacob chuckled. "Anyways, I'll see you at school," Aacob added as she left the room.

Watching her sister go, Hanoashi decided to bide her time for a while, getting her uniform and school supplies ready. Fifteen minutes later she glanced around before slowly opening her bottom drawer and slipped out she small black bag.

_This is technically contraband here at Ooarai, I could get into big trouble if I were to get caught,_ she fretted as she lifted the so-called contraband out of the bag, revealing a pair of black handcuffs. Taking one of her spare shoestrings, she quickly tied one of the keys to the center of the chain, before she slowly unlatched one side and slipped it on her left hand.

_Odd, this feels...odd_, she mused, before slowly unlatching the right side and then placing her right hand into the latch. _This feels...interesting,_ she realized, her face blushing as she realized she was slightly aroused.

Unlatching her left hand, she laid down on her bed, before re-latching her hand around the bed-rail. _Neat...not something I'd want to do while having sex... then again maybe I should have my legs forcefully spread the first time...don't want to hurt my fiancee when we do it the first time._ It wasn't so much that she wanted to be bound during her first time in intercourse, but rather that she had a fear of hurting her partner given she had no idea how she'd react to having sex.

She allowed herself to remain cuffed like this for another five minutes before she frowned. _Actually, now that I've been handcuffed for a few minutes, I realized that I absolutely hate this!_ she growled inwardly. She tried to take the key, but to her horror, she moved too harshly in her haste to get out, and managed to dislodge the key.

_Fuck me! Now I'm kidnapped all over again, except this time I did this to myself!_ Stifling a cry, she laid down, prepping herself to stay like this for the long haul.

_Dammit it! And after I promised Aacob that I wouldn't be late either! _She cursed inwardly. She moved her hands vigorously in the hopes that someone might hear her, but after a few moments she stooped, looking at her hands.

_I'm just a pretty Irish girl who handcuffed herself to her own bed, s_he laughed sarcastically, though more in disgust than anger.

Minutes turned into hours. Hanoashi desperately tried to occupy herself, playing I-spy, running through her excuses for being tardy over and over through her mind, and more recently she somehow managed to take off her socks off so that she could admire her red-colored toenails. For about fifteen minutes she wiggled them around, enjoying how the light reflected off the red.

Suddenly a knocking was heard at her door. "Help! I'm in my bedroom, and the door is unlocked!" Hanoashi cried out desperately.

Footsteps erupted as whoever was knocked let themselves in. As the stranger appeared in her door-frame, Hanoashi's eyes widened as she realized who this person was.

"Don't worry Blaze I'll get you out!"

"Please hurry Yukaro, I've been this way for hours," Hanoashi pleaded.

"Don't worry, I've got this," Yukaro reassured her as he quickly undid the handcuffs.

"Thanks," Hanoashi gasped as her arms where finally able to get a rest. "I've been like that for hours!"

"Who did this to you!" Yukaro yelled.

"I..." she looked away from him in shame. "I'm the one who did it. I...I was curious so..." she stammered.

"During a school day?" Yukaro gaped. "Also...why did you wear those things while wearing your undies?"

Gasping, she covered her breast with one hand and her privates with another. "Di...did you have to really point that out!" she stammered.

"Sorry sorry," He stammered. "Do you want me to leave the room?"

"You're supposed to be arresting me for contraband," Hanoashi reminded him pointedly. "I'll just put on some pants and a tee-shirt, and wear those sandals. You should just stand there and watch."

"Er...I was thinking of letting you go. After all, you've been like that for hours," He admitted.

"That's a kind gesture, but I need to come clean with my Aunt about this. Besides, we'll be in even more trouble if we try and cover this up." Hanoashi pointed out.

"You might get expelled," Yukaro warned.

"Shelia is fair, she may or may not expel me, but she won't be overzealous with my punishment." _Though to be honest, the idea of me getting expelled does frighten me, and it nearly happened before. Unlike that time though, this time it'll all be on me! _"If we try and hide this and get find out, then not only would I get expelled for sure, but you'd get fired and I...I don't want that." she added, blushing at the end.

Slipping the shirt over her head, she let out a guest shy. "Well, it's time to face the music," she frowned, before turning to Yukaro and extending her hands.

To her surprise he shook his head. "So long as you don't run, that won't be necessary," he reassured her though he was gazing at her weirdly.

"Lead the way then," she mummered, her voice filled with sorrow, though more at her idiotic stunt than the fact she was about to be punished.

Arriving at the office, she found herself standing in front of her aunt. "Shelia...I have a confession to make." Hanoashi stammered.

"And that would be that you played hooky?" Shelia guessed, scrutinizing her.

Hanoashi nodded. "Well...I...I brought handcuffs aboard and handcuffed myself to the bed. I'd only intended to keep myself handcuffed for a few minutes then get rid of them...but I ended up losing the key and...well, Yukaro just found me a few minutes ago." she confessed.

"You do realize you've brought contraband aboard this ship, an expelling offense, right?"

"With all do respect ma'am, Hanoashi insisted that she be the one to turn herself in and she had been like that for hours. I think we could let her off with just a warning." Yukaro defended.

"I'm appreciate your input Yukaro, but this is between me and Hanoashi. Please...wait outside the room," Shelia reprimanded.

After Yukari left Shelia turned her attention to Hanoashi. "So...you understand, right?"

"I understand," Hanoashi admitted, before looking down. "While I don't want to be expelled, I messed up badly, and thus deserve a punishment."

"And is it true that you insisted on turning yourself in?" Shelia implored further.

"That is true, yes," Hanoashi managed before breaking out in a sob. "I...I'm sorry!" she cried out.

A moment later she felt a gentle hand pat her head. "Since you are repentant of your...er...crime, and since you wished to turn yourself in, I won't expel you."

"Really?" Hanoashi whispered, gazing at her aunt in the eyes hopefully.

"That being said, I am still terribly disappointed in you and you will be punished, although it won't go on your record. And while you will still remain the vice Heiress, I'll expect you to work twice as hard when you get back, understand?"

"I...I understand," she sobbed, wiping the tears from her eyes. A brief moment later, she paused. "Out of curiosity, what do you mean by when I get back?" She dared to asked.

"There is a juvenile facility who housed people who break expelable rules." Sheila admitted. "I'm sending you there for the rest of this and all of next week." she added.

"No!" Hanoashi gasped.

"Would you rather me take back what I said and expel your ass?" Sheila growled.

Flinching at the outburst, Hanoashi gazed down. "No...I'll go," she whispered, before gazing up. "I don't want to go there, but I'd rather go to juvenile for two weeks as apposed to being expelled."

"Good answer," Sheila nodded, before sitting down. "I'll arrange your flight immediately."

"Can't I say good by to my sister and cousin first?" she pleaded.

"No, you'll be in flight with-in the half hour, but you can call your father on that terminal there," Sheila allowed.

Gulping, Hanoashi sat down by the terminal and dialed her father's number. "Hey Dad."

"Hanoashi? Why are you calling me at this time?You don't sound sick." Drake pointed out.

"No, I'm in Auntie's office," she admitted.

"Did something happen?"

Stifling a sigh, she knew she must tell her father what was happening. "No...I...I broke a school rule. A major one."

"Oh my word," Drake grunted. "What rule did you break?"

"Co..contraband," Hanoashi managed to get out.

"Hanoashi Amelia Katoni," Drake growled. "I cannot believe you brought Contraband abroad a school ship!"

"Don't be too angry with her," Sheila called, looking up from her paperwork. "It was just a pair of handcuffs, and she practically turned herself in."

"Oh..I..that's still bad," Drake calmed down.

"I know Father, and I feel terrible about it. That's why I turned myself in," Hanoahsi admitted.

"Still, while I am bitterly disappointed with you, I am proud that you turned yourself in, rather than try and keep this hidden," he soothed.

"I feel the same way," Shelia noted. "That's why I'm not putting this on her record nor expelling her."

"So what exactly are you going to do with her?" Drake asked.

"Nearly two weeks at Hokkaido Non-record Juvenile Center," Sheila announced.

"HNRJC in other words," Drake grunted. "Well, at least this won't affect your record or anything. Still, I'll try and visit when I can, alright?"

"Thanks dad," Hanoashi smiled as her dad hung up.

"Right, everything is set up, and we are good to go." Shelia muttered. "Officially, you're going to a Heiress flash training camp, so the school ought to not be too suspicious, so long as you don't go around admitting what really happened, no one will ever know."

"Thanks Auntie!" Hanoashi smiled gently.

"Don't thank me yet, Aacob and Rikona will know, but they are loyal to you, so I don't expect they'll blow your cover," Shelia admitted. "Anyways, let's go."

The flight over and subsequent ride over to the facility was long and aside from her aunt filling her in on procedures and rules, things had been quiets.

Upon arriving in Hokkaido however, things picked up.

"Hanoashi Amelia Katoni, for bringing contraband aboard an academy ship, you are under arrest. One of the officers announced. "Please place your hands on the car and spread your legs apart."

Complying, she did so, flinching as the guy began to pat her down. "Do you have anything dangerous on you?" he asked.

"N...no sir." Hanoashi stammered.

"Okay then," he muttered, before grasping her right hand and placing it in handcuffs, before doing the same with her left hand.

"This sucks," she muttered.

"Yeah well, you should not have brought contraband aboard this ship." the officer announced. "Just be glad this isn't getting you expelled or going on your record."

With that, he drove her to the facility. Upon arrival, she was lead right into a private room where two women where waiting. "Begin the strip search," he ordered before exiting the room.

Locking the door, one of the woman undid her cuffs. "Please take off your clothing, all of it," she requested. Hanoashi reluctantly replied, fearful of what would happen if she didn't, but also fearful of what was going to happen.

"Um yeah...that's not going to work," the other girl stated flatly.

She was frightened by what she meant until she realized that they where pointing at her toes. "I'm sorry. I...I didn't know that," Hanoasni stammered.

"Please use this to remove it, we don't allow nail customization here in the jail," the first woman demanded.

Complying, she quickly took the nail polish remover and sponge, quickly removing the red paint from her toes. "Now what?" she asked softly.

"Please place this uniform on. For the record, we don't allow undies nor do we allow any footwear aside from sandals." the second girl commanded.

Complying, she quickly placed on the prisoner uniform, an orange short sleeved one peace with full length pants.

"Right, let's bring her to the warden." the first girl muttered. "Please place your hands on the wall," she added.

Once again, she complied, stifling a cry when the girl handcuffed her once again, before leading her down a long hallway.

"I never got your name," Hanoashi begin, only to be jolted by the woman.

"Only speak when spoken to!" the girl huffed. "But for future reference, name's Hitori, not that you're allowed to address me by it."

"S...sorry ma'am," she stammered. _Gezee, these guys are rather harsh! _

"Ma'am, here's the prisoner," Hitori announced, before pushing Hanoashi on her knees.

"1276" the woman in front of her announced.

"Um?"

"That's how you will be addressed here. Do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good." the woman paused. "I am Warden Katsuka, and I alone will decide what rewards and punishments you will receive," she added. "I will also be deciding what work you will do."

_This girl means business, then again this is practically a juvenile prison, so yeah, oblivious is obvious. _Hanoashi glanced down briefly.

"For the record, you'll be working in the laundry department. It's a fitting jot for a spoiled brat like you," the warden laughed. "Take her away!"

Hitori forced Hanoashi onto her feet, causing her to winch as she was lifted up rather harshly. After she had guided her a ways from the warden Hitori let out a small smirk. "You're not in your little high castle now, mine Heiress," she mocked.

_I know I royally screwed up big time, but do you have to go this far? _She wondered as she was stopped by a cell. "Looks like you'll have an hour to yourself, I'd recommend reading the booklet in there so that you don't get your time extended," Hitori added.

_Heh, I bet you'd love that,_ Hanoashi thought sourly as Hitroi unlatched the handcuffs and practically shoved her into the cell.

"Enjoy your stay!" Hitori called out before disappearing from view.

_Well, this sucks,_ Hanoashi mused, before picking herself up and staring out the windows for about a minute._ I...I don't belong here,_ she whimpered silently, before shaking her head. "Guess I'd better read that book she suggested I read."

Sitting on the bunk, she quickly read the rules. The biggest thing that surprised her was that this was a mixed facility, albeit girls and guys where kept separated and never interacted.

Just as she finished reading the door opened._ Are they letting me go after all?_ she wondered, but to her disappointment a ginger-brunet girl was shoved in, wearing the same uniform as her. As said girl gazed at her, Hanoashi felt a flood of dread, embarrassment, and curiosity flood through her.

"Mikko?" Hasnoashi asked.

"Hanoashi? What are you doing here?" Mikko asked, rising up and dusting herself off.

"I...er...brought a pair of handcuffs aboard Ooarai girls academy." she glanced away, her cheeks red with embarrassment.

"Oh, that doesn't sound like any reason to throw you in jail," Mikko noted.

"Well, handcuffs are considered contraband at Ooarai, so..." Hanoashi trailed off. "But what about you?"

"Stealing Pravda's KV-1 L 11."

"I thought you had papers on that?" Hanoashi tipped her head.

"We forged them. Me and Mika both came off with the KV, while father forged the papers. Later on, when the investigators had us cornered, we both admitted to it and in return for serving three years, we get off with a clean record, but have to suffice with a JGED."

"Mika's here?" Hanoiashi gasped.

"Yeah, but she and I can't really converse much, we can say hello and stuff like that but the guards usually whisk us away when we try and get into an actual conversation." Mikko then let out a gusty sigh. "Aki won't even talk to us, although out of us four she's the most innocent, only being roped into this because she was our loader at the time."

"Poor girl," Hanoashi whispered, scrunching her legs up to her shoulders.

"Yeah."

Suddenly Hanoashi's stomach growled. "Wonder when dinner is?" she mused quietly.

"In about three hours, it's nearly three in the afternoon," Mikka noted.

Hanoashi's only reply was a lonely sigh. _It's going to be a long two weeks. _


	13. Chapter 11: First day

**Another day in jail? Yeah, I'm kinda having fun writing this chapter. I've also had fun with GUP Dream tank match, albeit there where a few things I was disappointed in. (Namely the number of tanks per match and how small a lot of the maps are.) **

**That being said, There's only going to be one more prison chapter, and then young Hanoashi will be safe back at Ooarai. As much fun as I'm having writing this chapter, I figgure it's going to get boring sooner than later and beside, I try to keep certain events to a few chapters at most.  
**

**Also, I'd like to thank everyone who has taken the time to read my fanfic! I know I'm not the best author, but I enjoy writing and I'm hoping that as I write more stories my writing will improve. **

**Anyways, with that out of the way, enjoy! Blazepanzer does not own girls und panzer. **

Her eyes blinked open as a flood of light erupted from the room. Rising from her cot, a quiet sigh erupted from her mouth.

"First days the hardest," Mikko sympathized before stretching.

"Never thought I'd ever miss having a blanket," Hanoashi muttered, brushing her ginger hair out of her face.

"Least you only have two weeks of this," Mikko sighed. "I've got three years of this shit."

"I'm sorry," Hanoashi sighed.

"Eh, not your fault. It was my decision to help Mika steal that KV." Mikko waved.

"Alright prisoners, place your hands on the wall and prep for transportation to the mess hall," a voice over the intercom called out.

Sighing, Hanoashi stared at her hands as she placed them on the walls. "Do they handcuff us everywhere we go?" she sighed.

"It's called juvenile for a reason, and it's not because this isn't a real jail," Mikko pointed out as a guard came in and briefly patted them down. "Alright girls, you know the drill," she hollered after she finished.

Hanoashi quickly placed her hands behind her back, stifling a grumble as she felt the cuffs tighten around her wrist. _Well, you are getting your money's worth,_ she chastised herself as she remembered her disastrous attempt at handcuffing herself back at her dorm.

After this she was quickly lead over to a large mess table where she was de-cuffed, before her leg was re-cuffed to the chair. "Everything is bolted down, so don't even think about running, criminal." the guard mocked. "Least, if you don't want solitary and to muck up that pretty little face of yours."

"I...I wasn't planning on running." she stammered.

"Good, Mine heiress." The guard mocked. "By the way, those light freckles on your face suit you quite nicely."

_Eh...where did that come from?_ She wondered as the guard left and another guard came in. "Now, listen up, we have a new prisoner on our hands." she called out. "Her name is Hanoashi Katoni, and she's serving a non-recorded two week service."

Said girl gazed down sadly. _I shouldn't be here_, she whispered inwardly.

"Now get this," the guard bellowed jovially. "This girl is supposed to be the vice heiress of Ooarai Girl's Academy, but she ended up bringing handcuffs aboard the Academy and handcuffing herself to the bed."

Pausing to laugh the guard continued. "Now I know what you are thinking, two weeks for playing hookie? That's a bit harsh, right? Well, it just so turns out that Handcuffs are considered contraband aboard the Ooarai school ship! Some Vice Heiress she is!"

Gazing around and seeing that no one was laughing, the guard let out a small grunt. "Well, anyways, since we have a newcomer, allow me to refresh the rules for you girls." The guard paused. "When you are called to attention, you will place your hands in your lap and they will remain there while your food is delivered. Only when you are ordered to give thanks can you remove your hands from your laps. When ordered to, you will give thanks in a traditional Japanese fashion, placing your hands up and a prayer-like manner, and stating Itadakimasu in a firm, yet respectful manner."

Pausing a bit, the guard chuckled. "Also, since Hanoashi has a medical condition, she'll be served ramen rather than cereal during the mornings."

_At least he isn't mentioning what that condition actually is_, she shuddered. Basically she had a medical condition where if she ate too much sugar, it would build up and cause her to become constipated. If it became severe enough, she'd have to go to a specialist and have her poop removed. It really wasn't something that she enjoyed talking about, especially before a meal.

"Now, Attention!"

Promptly placing her arms in her lap, she gazed around realizing most people were doing the same. A few where gazing at her, but most simply opted to mind their own business.

A moment later Hanoashi had a plate sat in front of her, consisting of a bowl of roman, a sausage sandwich, and a glass of water. Granted it was a large paper cup, but still.

She couldn't help but noticed her companions had a glass of orange juice instead of water. _I guess they really are taking my condition into consideration_, she noticed.

"Now, give thanks."

"Itakakimasu!" Hanoashi peeped, bringing her hands up in a folded like manner as ordered.

"Very good, you may eat. By the way, for the new girl, we have a 10 minute rule to finish your meal."

Breakfast was a simple affair, and Hanoashi found that she had finished hers a few moments later. A gentle name called out to her.

"Are you alright?" the voice came again, originating from a short girl with blond hair.

"Yeah, I guess," Hanoashi sighed. "Can't wait until my jail sentence is up," she added.

"Two weeks, huh? Lucky. Oh, by the way, my name is Aki." the girl added.

"Hey Aki, you're not getting cozy with this vice heiress, are you?" the guard sneered. "Don't forget that loyalty to your last heiress is what got you into this mess."

Aki simply gazed down, looking a bit flustered and sad.

_Why? She was only trying to introduce herself..._ Hanoashi mused sorrowfully.

After the meal, she was handcuffed once again and sent over to the laundry mat.

"Heiress, ready to do some real work?" the guard sneered. "It's not like you ever had to."

_For your information, I used to help ranchers repair their fences in my younger days for a bit of spending cash,_ she growled inwardly but simply nodded.

"Good. You'll be joining your Heiress friend Mika here. Not too sure putting you together is a good idea, but this job is the hardest and well, that's that."

Bowing slightly to Mika, Hanoashi soon found herself tapped by the guard. "Your job will be to run the laundry back and forth, we clear?"

"Yes ma'am," Hanoashi began, taking the basket.

"Good, run the baskets from Mika to Diana, then from Diana to Kieko. Diana runs the dryer systems and Kieko does the sorting, for your infomation," the guard added.

"Hardest job on the block," Mika sighed. "But it has to be done, so yeah."

"Is this job really that hard?" Hanoashi asked as she watched Mika load the laundry from a massive pile into the machines.

"Well, you have to run this entire pile twice, so yeah." she pointed out. "But it's not too hard, although you'll be exhausted by the end of it."

They didn't say much after that. If she had to guess, Mika was afraid of getting a reprimand while Hanoashi herself was more afraid of saying the wrong thing.

Before long Mika dumped the load into the basket. "Go on ahead and deliver this to Diana," she urged.

Taking the basked, she felt the wind knock out of her._ It's heavy! _She realized, as she began to walk toward the dryer system.

"1276, move your ass!" the guard yelled.

"Yes ma'am," Hanoashi gasped as she sped up. _That's the first time they've called me by my prisioner name!_ she realized in shock.

She was halfway there when she stumbled and fell down. "OW," she grunted, trying to pick herself up.

At once the guard ran up to her. "What the hell was that! I ought to throw you in solitaire!" she screeched.

"I...I'm sorry ma'am," Hanoashi gasped.

She soon felt the guard lift her up by her arm. "There, now finish the job!"

"Yes ma'am," she gasped, taking the basket up and rushing it over to where Diana was working._ How in the world am I going to survive this? _

After huffing it for several hours, the guard blew her whistle. "Well done ladies, you can take a five minute breather before we leave for the exercise yard. Please sit next to each other and keep your voices low if you wish to speak."

Taking a seat next to Mika, Hanoashi couldn't but wonder why such a beautiful woman would place herself in this kind of position. _You don't look like a thief_, she pointed out inwardly.

"So, what did they get you for?" Mika asked, glancing back at her.

"Oh, um...bringing aboard a pair of handcuffs. It's considered contraband on Ooarai." Hanoashi explained.

Mika nodded. "I see. Still can't be worse than my stunt in stealing that KV tank."

"Still, I'm in no position to judge." She then scrunched her legs to her chest. "I just want to serve my two weeks and get home."

"I know the feeling, although I've got three years." Mika sympathized. "Is...your sentence going on your record?"

Hanoashi shook her head. "That's one good thing, it's not going on my record. That and Shelia is still allowing me to remain Vice Heiress."

"Lucky. Not only was I striped of my Heiress-ship, I also have to make due with a JGED." Mika kept silent for a brief moment before continuing. "By the way, I noticed you had a different breakfast than us. Why is that?"

Stretching her legs out, she let out a small hum. "SC type 4 Diabetes. Not actually diabetes in the normal sense, but basically my body has a hard time digesting sugar, so if I eat too much sugar products, I'll get constipated." Grimacing she added, "and in the worst cases, I have to get a surgery to remove the blockage."

"Out of curiosity, have you ever had to get surgery?" the guard called out.

"T..twice ma'am." Hanoashi stammered.

"Wish I could have seen it," the guard muttered.

_Yeah, and I guess that's why you work here, huh? To see pretty girls like me and Mika suffer?_ Hanoashi didn't dare put her mutinous thoughts into woods, fearful of getting solitaire, or even worse, an extension of her sentence.

"That has got to be tough," Mika sympathized. "Not being able to eat sweets and such."

"Tell me about it," Hanoashi muttered. "Me and Rikona did not enjoy having to explain that to the tea garden at Saint-Gloriana several years back when we where invited and they got offended that I wasn't taking any of the snacks," she added.

"Wait, you where invited to the tea garden as a guest?" Mika gasped in awe.

Hanoashi shrugged. "I still to this day don't know why."

"Still, that is quite the honor," Mika sighed. "I miss my Kantele."

"It's your fault you can have it until your release," the guard called out pointedly.

_Again, what's with the...Hey!_ Hanoashi soon found herself lifted up and halfway slammed across the dyer unit.

"Listen here girly, you're not in your wittle high castle anymore, you understand? Your heiress status means nothing, and if you try and resist, or break our rules, your ass will get an extension and thus your cover will be blown."

"I...I understand ma'am." Hanoash croaked out nervously."

"Ya know...you're kinda cute. If...oh say...a lecher interested in woman where to come in here was good friends with a warden, she could have her way with you, and it's happened before at other facilities." the guard threatened.

"I suspected as much," Hanoashi muttered.

"Yeah, well consider yourself lucky I'm not that type of girl. That, and the warden at this particular place would have our head if anything where to ever happen to your precious ass," the guard continued her threat. "Still, other facilities have less than ideal wardens and staff."

Taking a huff, she continued. "Not to mention, there, if they liked you enough, they could easily extend your sentence, warp your mind into obedience, or even claim you knocked out one of the cameras and were going to kill a guard if they needed an excuse to end you. Hell, they could even clai8m you ran off while one of the guards holds you in a cage for life. "

Quickly turning her around, the guard laughed. "Either way, it's time to head to the yard and you're the lucky one to be cuffed first."

Stifling a sigh, she allowed herself to be dragged out to the yard._ Is it true? Or are they trying to scare me? If so, they are doing a very good job of it! _

Taking a good look around the exercise yard, she realized that it contained a small track, perhaps about half a kilometer in length.

"Alright girls, we'll start by doing stretches, then you'll be jogging eight laps around the track, in your prison uniforms. After that, you'll have fifteen minutes to chat and cool down before you head towards your showers for the evening."

_Eight laps? Can I really manage that?_ she wondered, never the less she lined up next to Dianna.

"Alright, begin, and no talking outside of counting!"

"One Two Three Four."

_This isn't so bad, save the barbed wire, prison uniforms, and leering guards,_ she mused.

"Alright girls," the guard said after they had been going at it for a few minutes. "Now for the running. You will run as a group, and no talking during the run."

Shuffling into place, Hanoashi took a deep breath, before starting her run.

First lap went okay, followed by the second and third. However, by her sixth lap she felt herself growing exhausted.

_Come on, your nickname is Blaze, so why don't you put some fire into it!_ She urged herself onward.

Coughing as she finally managed to make it to the finish line, one of the guards approached her. "Take off your clothes," she commanded.

"Y...Yes...Ma'am," Hanoashi huffed, not really understanding what she was doing at the moment. As soon as she had finished getting her leg out, the guard took her uniform off a bit and returned back with a spray bottle.

"This will help cool you down," the guard muttered, before misting her down. After a brief moment, she patted Hanoashi down with a towel.

"Thanks," Hanoashi managed to get out.

"Don't take this as a sign of friendship." The guard growled. "Next time, don't get yourself so worn out if you don't want to be stripped in front of the other girls, mine heiress!"

Blushing profusely in embarrassment, she barely held onto the last of her dignity as she took her uniform and put it back on.

"That said, it's time to transport you girls to the showers."

Stifling a sigh, Hanoashi forced herself into allowing her to be handcuffed._ I really don't know how I'm going to make it._


	14. chapter 12: It affects us too

**Blaze here, and yet another chapter finished! I'll admit it's probably not my best writing, but I wanted to convey how those close to the MC might feel given her absence. This is the last chapter we see of Hanoashi as a prisoner, well, aside from a brief moment when she gets releases next chapter, but that focuses on her return and readjusting to school life. **

**After that chapter, (Which will be a two part in all likelihood,) we'll have the drawing and first match, which like Das Finale, will be against BC freedom. Other matches will be random unless I can discover more information about Das Finale. Kuromrorine is a given I think. But it's not just going to be matches here on out, more drama is ahead between these matches.**

**That being said, enjoy! Blazepanzer does not own Girls und Panzer!**

Hanoashi once again found herself waking up to the bright light of the room. _Ugh...how many days is this? Nine?_ She mused, rubbing her eyes briefly.

"Morning, Katoni San," Mikko groaned.

"Good morning," Hanoashi sighed. "Seems like every day just drags on and on," she whined.

"I know, but at least you've only got another three days, so just bear it a bit longer, okay?" Mikko encouraged.

"You're right, thanks," she smiled. "Still got to make it those three days though."

The guard came in just then. "Hanoashi, you've got a visitor," she remarked. "Place your hands on the wall so that we can begin the transport."

"Oh, boyfriend?" Mikko chimed.

"Father," Hanoashi remarked simply.

"Oh...uh...well then, good luck!"

Stifling a sigh as she was handcuffed once again, she kept quiet as the guard guided her, keeping her hand firmly around her arm. _This actually feels interesting, not pleasant though. _

If she was being honest with herself, she could probably stand Rikona or Aacob practicing on her now that she'd been constantly handcuffed for over a week. Not that she'd enjoy it, of course.

Her handcuffs where taking off and she was lightly pushed into a room with a glass window.

"Hey Father," she gulped, walking toward the glass.

"I'm not mad at you, my daughter. To be honest, I'm not all that disappointed anymore."

"Really?" Hanoashi gazed up, her green eyes gazing with relief.

"Really. Yeah, you may have screwed up, but you are my daughter, and nothing is going to change how much I love you." Her father let out a faint smile.

"Th...thank you father. And...I...I'm so sorry!"

"It's alright my daughter, I forgive you," he whispered. "Still, can't get used to seeing you in that prison uniform."

"Please don't, I'm never coming back to jail once I've served my sentence," she begged.

"I should hope not," her father deadpanned. "As cute as you are, you don't exactly look good in that jumpsuit."

"I agree. I mean, it's comfortable enough, but still, I can't wait to be able to wear normal clothes again." she sighed. "How are Rikona and Aacob handling things?

"Aacob is managing quite well as a tank commander I hear, but other than that she and Rikona deeply miss you."

"They must be very disappointed in me," Hanoashi fretted.

"I don't think that's true," Drake reassured her. "Rather, I think that they simply miss their sister and cousin, and can't wait for you to get home."

"I hope so. I owe them both a huge apology when I get back." Pausing, her eyes blinked suddenly. "Didn't Ooarai have a practice match with Sanders yesterday?" she asked.

Her father nodded. "That's true. Although your school lost, it was a close match. Rikona and Aacob managed to rally the team after Miho was taken out early and Momo ended up freaking out."

"I wish I had been there," she sighed wistfully.

"You should have been there," Drake pointed out. "But you'll be back in three days."

Hanoashi simply nodded. "I can't wait."

**Rikona POV: **

Sifting though the rest of her paperwork, Rikona let out a faint smile as she remembered that her cousin, Aacob, was spending the night. _We've rarely spent any time together, with just the two of us,_ she reflected. _Granted, that is because Hanoashi and Aacob are practically inseparable. _

Hanoashi, Rikona sighed, rubbing a picture she had took with her cushion at the beach._ Please, come back to us safe, alright? _

Her eyes closed in sorrow. _I feel as though this is partially my fault. If I hadn't pushed you or...perhaps if I had been more open about my time at that facility...I don't know. _

"I wish she was here too."

Opening her eyes, Rikona gasped softly when she spotted Aacob. "Why didn't you say something?" she whispered, her cheeks flushed slightly with embarrassment.

Aacob shrugged. "I just arrived and you looked like you where having a moment."

"Do you blame me?" Rikona asked suddenly.

"Why would I?" Aacob asked puzzled.

"It's just..." she paused. "I'm feeling partiality guilty about that. I mean, I used to ask her to just try it with me in the past, and also..." pausing a bit, she let out a sigh. "If I had been more honest about my time in that facility, then maybe..."

"Rikona, stop." Aacob shouted.

Flinching, Rikona just stared at her.

"Look, I get it. Personally, I feel guilty about it as well." Aacob continued. "But my sister made her own choice in the end. Not me, not you."

"I get that...but..." Rikona looked away, only to feel Aacob's hand on her cheek, guiding her to gaze back at her.

"I don't blame you. I don't blame Shelia either, or Father, for that matter." she added softly.

"Even though my mother sent your sister to jail?" Rikona dared to ask.

Aacob nodded, removing her hand. "Be that as it may, she was looking out for my sister. Shelia very well couldn't let her off the hook, and if it had to be sending her to two weeks in juvenile or expelling her, juvenile seems better, especially since Hanoashi was placed in the mercy program."

"I guess you're right. Still, even if the whole things ultimately being covered up, I don't feel good about her going there." Rikona sighed. "Aacob, I have a confession to make."

"What's that?" Aacob asked, tipping her head in confusion.

"You remember when I said I kinda liked going to juvenile?"

"You didn't, did you?"

Rikona nodded. "While I did enjoy the solitude and the felling of being handcuffed constantly, I hated everything else. The mocking, the rough treatment," Pausing, she let out a shudder. "I partially lied to her, and now that she's in there..."

"Like I said, that's all on my sister, not you or Shelia." Aacob insisted. "Anyways, Hanoashi wouldn't want us feeling guilty over something she did on her own, the best thing we can do is try to not dwell on it and welcome her when she gets home."

Pushing down a slight twinge of anger, Rikona reluctantly nodded. "We're spending the night together, so let's try and enjoy ourselves."

**Miho POV: **

_What kind of trouble did you get into this time Blaze?_ Miho wondered briefly, gazing out at the ocean. Normally, she'd be hanging out with her friends after school, but she felt the need to be alone for the evening.

Miho wasn't stupid. She knew that her best friend wasn't off at some Heiress training camp. That said, she had no idea what her friend did or where she was, but she had some idea that her friend was being punished for something.

_Where are you Blaze?_ she whispered to herself._ You rarely ever get sent to a training camp if you've own a sensado championship before and you certainly have time to answer your phone! _

Taking a sigh, Miho frowned._ Did...did they send you to that juvenile facility? Why? I know you are not a bad person, so what could you have done to be sent there? Or...where you sent away from us for your safety for a while? _

"Miho?"

"Yes?" Miho turned around, finding herself facing a girl with chocolate brown hair and eyes._ Her facial features looked European, yet her skin tone appear Asian. Still, I don't recognize her. _

"I don't think I've introduced myself before," the girl said as she bowed slightly. "My name is Samori."

Samori? That's! Miho promptly bowed. "It's nice to meet you, Samori."

"Polite, just as she said," Samori mused, before rising. "How's Hanoashi doing?"

Miho froze. "She hasn't been here in nearly two weeks," Miho admitted slowly.

"I'm aware," Samori pointed out. "She's being punished, isn't she?"

Gasping, Miho looked down. "So you suspect that too, huh?"

Nodding, Samori sighed. "Believe it or not, I used to be the worst trouble maker back in grade school, detention all the time, even getting expelled, although my father managed to get that repealed." Pausing, she continued. "Point is, I can tell when one of mine club members is being punished for something."

Miho hung her head. "I...I'm worried she might have been sent to the Hokkaido Non-Record Juvenile Correction Facility."

"Do you know why?"

"No, I don't. Aacob and Rikona have been tight lipped about the specifics, only stating that Hanoashi was sent to a Heiress training camp."

Samori nodded. "Yet Heiress training camps don't restrict a girl's cell phone usages for half a month, does it?"

Miho nodded. "Correct."

Frowning, Samori sighed. "Look, I think Hanoashi's a good kid, whatever she did wasn't enough to get her outright expelled or for her crime to go on her record. We can't let any rumors get started about her being sent there, if she was."

"Yeah, that's why I haven't confided in anyone else about this." Miho confessed.

"Same, that why I came to you, I figured if anyone knew why, it would be a heiress. And with Rikona and Aacob both covering for her..." Samori paused. "Yeah, still, we don't have concrete proof."

Sighing, Miho turned back to gazing at the sunrise.

"Hanoashi thanks quite highly of you," Samori began after a few moments.

"Huh?" Miho gasped, nearly hurting her neck she spun her head around so fast in shock.

"I'll grant you, she was upset about that bridge incident," she continued. "But once she opened up to us, she'd often talk about the friendship you had back at Nishmari, how you taught her everything she knew about Sensado."

"We were really close back then," Miho admitted. Even if one of us got upset at the other, we'd be quick to apologize and forgive." Frowning, Miho looked back to the ocean for a final time. "I just wish I had said sorry sooner than I did."

Gentle footsteps resounded as Samori joined her next to the rail. "In all honestly, I think she had already forgiven you long ago. That being said, she's going to need all the friends she can get when she gets back."


	15. Chapter 13 part 1: Homecoming

**Blazepanzer here with yet another new chapter! Well, part one of chapter thirteen anywho. I kinda figured it'd be easier to put this chapter into three parts, given one half would focus on the morning part of the day, the second...well, Yukaro's got some competition, and final part would focus on the latter half of the day, say Sensado practice and the evening. **

**I'd like to thank Memereader for the follow, your support means a lot to me! I'd also like to thank everyone who's taken the time to read my fanfic, I've been having a blast, but to see that people are not only reading my fic but that some are also adding it to their followed stories greatly encourages me. **

**With that being said, enjoy! Blazepanzer does not own Girls und panzer!**

_Click_

Dim lights flooded the room as Hanoashi rubbed her eyes_. Is...is it time to go?_ she wondered hopefully.

"Hanoashi, sorry about the early wake up, we've had to reschedule your flight to Ooarai."

_Damm it!_ She cussed inwardly.

"So instead we've rearranged a midnight flight for you." the guard continued, "so please place your hands on the wall so we can begin the release procedures."

Obeying, she mentally sighed in relief that she was almost done with the handcuff routine_. Just a bit more Blaze_, she told herself. _You are almost done. _

The guard kept her hand cupped around her arm, ensuring that Hanoashi could not escape._ I seriously hate this. I mean, sure, I would tolerate my close family or friends lead me like that for a sort distance if I needed help getting around, but still, I hate this. _

Arriving at a holding cell the guard uncuffed her and opened the door. "Your clothes and belongings are in there, please put them on and sit on the bench until I come back."

Obeying, she entered, shuddering as the door shut behind her. Taking a step forward, she picked up her bra, her gaze turning flustered when she realized that a guy, specifically her childhood friend, had seen her handcuffed to her bed rail in nothing but this and her undies.

Shaking her head, she placed the bra on, sighing with relief. Slipping her panties on, she quickly slipped into her jeans and then her shirt before sitting down. _Feels great to be wearing real underwear again,_ she smiled.

After what seemed like thirty minutes, the door open. Gasping, she stood up as her father entered.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yes father," Hanoashi squeaked, before hugging him, smiling as he too wrapped his arms around her. "I'm so ready to go home."

"Then let's head home," her father smiled, patting her back briefly before letting go.

Heading through customs once again, she glanced at her father. "Is...is it really okay for me to go home now?"

"Yes, you've served your time and behaved well too."

Glancing ahead, she could help the surprised gaze as the warden appeared to be praising her.

Stepping aside, she nodded to Drake. "Take her home with pride," she smiled.

Drake kept a level face. "I believe I will, thank you," he remarked in a tone that was both neutral and offered no argument.

As soon as they reached Drake's rental car, Hanoashi noticed her father had a rather angry gaze on his face._ Is...is he mad at me after all?_ she fretted.

"That bitch, I bet she loved watching you so uncomfortable," he growled, before entering the car.

"It's my fault that I had to be sent there," she pointed out, relieved her father wasn't that angry at her.

"Be that as they may, they could have shown you some mercy," her father argued.

"I guess...but the way I see it it was merciful enough that I wasn't expelled or that this arrest will not go on my record," she argued back.

"True," her father grunted, before looking at her. "So, how did they treat you?"

Frowning, she couldn't help but glance down. "They didn't beat me or sexually harass me, but they did mock me being a vice heiress."

"That's all they did?" her father asked, rising an eyebrow.

"Petty much," she lied. _No way I'm going to comment about they often ogled me about my freckles or foreign looks_, she told herself determinedly.

"That's a relief," Drake sighed.

"How are Rikona and Aacob handling things?" she asked apprehensively.

"They seem to be handling things, but they miss you deeply."

Once again she felt like she had been punched in the gut. "I never meant to hurt them," she whispered.

"I think they understand that." Drake smiled before patting her head. "They'll just be glad to have their little sister and cousin back, so you shouldn't fret too much about that."

Hanoashi couldn't help but smile at her father's gesture. "I hope so."

As it turned out her father could only drive her over to the airport, as he wasn't able to book a hotel in time for her midnight flight. As a result her flight was rather quiet, albeit interesting as she got to ride in the modified F-16X2s, a two seat version of the F-16 falcon. The pilot, as professional as he was, kept his conversation brief.

She opted to walked home, wanting the excuse to enjoy her new-found freedom a bit. _I hope father's right about Aacob and Rikona not being angry with me_, she fretted as she walked, stuffing her hands into her pockets to try and generate some warmth. _I really couldn't blame them though, I'm still quite mad at myself over the whole ordeal. _

Glancing upward, she gave a small prayer of thanks for her safe return before walking up her steps. Pausing at her door, she briefly wondered if she should knock first. Opting to knock softly, she hesitated to open the door.

_Come on! You've spend two weeks in hell, stop being so sissyfied!_ She insulted herself, before sliding her key in and opening the door.

Nothing greet her. No hugging sister, no surprise party, nothing. Everything was just silent._ Maybe this will give me some more time to think_, she hoped, as she still wasn't too sure how her reunions would go.

Stepping towards the bedroom, she slowly opened the door, gasping slightly as she realized Aacob wasn't in there._ Hmmm... I wonder where she could be?_ Hanoashi wondered, starting to worry for her sister.

Glancing towards Aacobs bed, she noticed that her OHDF locker was slightly open._ Sloppy sis, you're supposed to keep that locked!_ she chided.

_Still, that tells me she must have gone on a late night patrol,_ she mused quietly, nabbing a fresh set of undies and a nightgown. Glancing at their alarm clock, she noticed that the time was about four in the morning.

_That, or maybe she took an early morning patrol,_ she contemplated before rushing over to the showers. She took her everyday clothes off, before nabbing her nono shaver and began to whack away at the tiny hairs that had begun to grow in the two week period.

After she finished about half an hour later, she nearly jumped into the shower, sighing as the warm water flooded over her body, soaking her sore muscles. "Ah, sweet sweet freedom," she smiled, allowing herself to enjoy the water for a brief moment before she actually began showering.

_That felt good,_ she smiled as she stepped out of the shower, smiling to herself.. _But now, it's time to get serious! _Heading back to the bedroom, she noticed a stack of papers on her computer desk. _Time to get to work!_ she sang, taking the first page in the stack.

_Math, great fun!_ Her gleefulness wasn't due to sarcastic, as she had always enjoyed homework. Tearing through the first page, she smiled as she took another.

_I've really missed this!_ She cried happily, before frowning. _Come to think of it though, how many students are actually glad to have a stack about one centimeter high of homework. Ah, who cares about that, I enjoy it and it beats sitting in a rotten jailhouse all day! _

Working furiously, she continued to whack at the stack of papers, finishing the math and English sections by the time the sun rose.

_Well, that was fun, but I guess it's time I get to school now,_ she mused as she stood up, stretching to take the ache off of her muscles. Quickly but efficiently, she put on her uniform, grabbing her bag and other necessities, and headed out the door.

Her eyes promptly let their anger known with a slight sting as she shielded her eyes from the sun._ Geeze, I guess spending half a month in jail in an area where the only access you have to the outdoors was a roofed jail yard doesn't do your vision any good upon release. _

She took her cell phone out, gasping as she saw nine calls from Samori, She quickly dialed her friend.

"Finally, didn't think they forbid heiress from answering cell phones during meets," Samori grunted as she answered.

"Sorry about that, didn't being my cell phone with me,"Hanoashi sighed.

"So, how was that juvenile facility?" Samori asked.

"What!" _She...she can't know that I went to jail!_ Hanoashi panicked.

"Ha, don't worry about it kid, aside from me and Miho, no one else suspects a thing, and we can't exactly be too judgmental about the whole thing." Pausing, Samori chuckled. "And we both promised not to tell anyone, so you don't have to worry."

Pausing, Hanoashi wasn't sure what to say for a moment. "Well...okay fine, I did go to that place," she confessed. "But...what exactly do you mean we can't be too judgmental about it. I get why Miho can't..."

"Would you believe it if I told you I once got arrested for driving while intoxicated?"

"No, I find that hard to believe."

"Well, true story." Samori then let out a gusty laugh. "Ah man, I wish you could have seen how I've improved. I used to have a buzz cut, and was always into some from of delinquency."

"Wow," Hanoashi was finding it hard to believe her friend.

"Well, that's how I got in a poor position to hold whatever you did against you," Samori laughed. "Speaking of which, since I told you what I did..."

"I brought a pair of handcuffs on the academy and had the brilliant idea handcuffing myself to my bed railing. Talk about a stupid mistake!"

"Ah, that's nothing!" Samori laughed. "Most academies would have only penalized you for playing hooky."

"I guess so, still, as the vice heiress, I broke a school rule and thus had to be punished appropriately"

"Seems like you've got the right idea." Samori paused abruptly. "Look...there's also something else I needed to tell you."

"What is it Samroi?" she asked, her gaze becoming worried.

"Well, we've took a vote, and we've decided to disband the club if we don't score a better half by the time end of the tournament, then we'll have no choice but to shut down."

Felling her gut tightened at the news, she let out a loud gasp. "Is...is there anything I can do to help?" she asked frantically."

"Keep on a good relationship with our friend Rose, she's got it in her mind that you'll be mad if we close down." Samroi replied. "Anyways, I've got to get ready for school."

"Alright, and don't worry, I'll make certain Rose understands that I'm not going to be mad if the club shuts down."

"Thanks, I guess I'll see you around then."

Shutting her phone down, she sighed as she began walking. _The Archery club closing down?_ She mused as she walked._ I know they where competing on a curve, but still, that's quite the dilemma._

Normally Archery teams consisted of seven members, but you could compete with six members. Before she joined, Ooarai's archery team had six members, yet due to the fact that an archer had to be able to shoot at least one red round at two hundred feet and one perfect shot at four hundred feet, she wasn't ready to form the seventh member.

_Maybe if I had stayed behind...but it was Samroi who suggested that I should go ahead and switch back to tankery for the winter cup_.

After a bit of walking she came across Rikona's home._ I wonder if they are home?_ She wondered, before she whipped out her phone and a text to her aunt. Thankfully, both Rikona and Sheila where home.

Entering in, she sat that her aunt was sitting in the middle of the living room. "Come join me for a second." her aunt requested.

Sitting on her knees while folding her hands neatly in her lap, she obliged. "Yes Auinte?" she began apprehensively.

"The warden told me that you escaped last night," Sheila growl.

"I have the papers of release on me, as does my father and the pilot you sent to fly me back early." Hanoashi pointed out calmily.

"Heh, of course, I guess my attempts to fluster you really have gone downhill as of late," Sheila sighed before smiling softly. "Actually, the warden reported that you behaved like a model prisoner," she noted. "As such, let me formally welcome you back to Ooarai as her vice heiress."

"Thank you Auntie, I promise I'll work hard." Hanoashi smiled softly, relieved she was actually welcome to come back at all, much less that she was still the vice heiress.

"That being said, I meant what I said, you will be worked hard given that you are the vice heiress." Shelia stared at her intently. "Whether or not you can keep your title as vice heiress permanently is a matter of how hard you are willing to keep your promise to work harder and stay out of trouble."

"I understand, and I'm ready to start," she promised determinedly.

"Good," Sheila nodded. "For starters, from now on you'll be joining Rikona's crew when it comes to basic tank cleaning in addition to your own. You'll also be in charge of helping your cousin deal with basic day to day paper and advanced decisions when it comes to tank selection and upgrades. Third, you'll also be helping Rikona with her Heiress duties every evening. And finally, if the archery team closes, you'll be taking on the role of deputy commander next year."

"I understand Auntie," Hanoashi nodded. "I'll work hard and prove myself worthy of the title Vice Heiress," she promised.

"Good, I'm glad you understand," Sheila smiled. "Rikona's in her room, by the way, I think she'd like to walk to school with you."

Rising up, Hanoashi bowed. "Thank you for not expelling me," she whispered, before heading toward her cousin's room, knocking.

Quick as a flash, she found herself in one of Rikona's infamous hugs. "Your back!" Rikona sobbed. "I...I've missed you so much!"

"I..I'm so sorry!" Hanoashi cried.

"No no, don't apologize, I'm just so glad your back." Rikona smiled as she faced her. "Did they treat you harshly."

Hanoashi shook her head. "Not really, they love their handcuffs though," she joked.

"Yeah, I guess I should apologize," Rikona sighed.

"Not at all," Hanoashi smiled. "At any rate, we should head to class.

**One thing I've forgotten to mention in my AN: (Well, didn't forget to mention but wanted to avoid a massive blob of text at the start of the story) I've decided to dedicate every Friday to error correcting. I'll grant you, I fell like I've improved on the error correcting department, but I wish to dedicate one day a week to error correcting, just in case. I know I could just get a beta reader, but my upload schedule is so wacky that I'd hate to have someone have no chapters for over a month or so and then have a new chapter or two every week for a month. **

**Here's hoping that improves my stories. While I'm not aiming for diehard perfection with my work, I want to try and make them at least enjoyable to most fanfic readers. **


	16. Chapter 13 part 2: Leaving so soon?

**Blaze here, and I really wanted to get this chapter done last month, but I didn't. Sorry bout that. **

**Anyways, enjoy! Note: Blazepanzer does not own Girls und Panzer. **

Arriving at her class room, Hanoashi couldn't help but notice that the room was quite empty. _I wonder where everybody went? she wondered, taking her seat and gazing around. Usually, Rose arrives sooner than I do. _

Sitting down, Hanoashi's belly rumble a bit. I guess I forgot to eat breakfast, she groaned inwardly.

"Here,"

"Huh?"

Glancing up, she saw her teacher handing her a granola bar and a small bottle of water.

"Th...thanks," she gasped, smiling as the took the bar and began to eat.

"Just don't make a habit of this, it's important to eat a good breakfast," Tamiska sighed. "Still, there is a small favor I have to ask."

"What is it Sensei," she asked as she finished the granola bar.

"Well..." Tamisaka paused. "You know how we're supposed to be getting boys next year?"

Hanoashi let out a small nod. "Yeah, I'm aware."

"Well, Ooarai boy's academy is sending a small contingent of boys over as an advance force, namely to test what issues we might have. One of them will be attending our class, and Sheila suggested you might be the best to sit by him."

_Is Shelia trying to get me together with one of these boys, or is she hinting that this is one of those increased responsibilities she mentioned?_ Her mind was a bit apprehensive, but then a thought occurred to her. _Well, maybe rather than simply just sitting by this guy, I should take a more proactive approached to this advance force._

"Of course, but I'd kinda like to sit next to the wall, given that I'll have to move from my current sitting arrangement," she agreed.

"Interesting request, but you do bring up a point." Tamiska noted.

Just then the door opened, and a boy with brown hair and blue eyes came in.

"Ah, you must be Dan?" Tamiska asked.

"Yes ma'am," the boy answered, before bowing. "It's good to meet you, Sensei!"

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Dan," Tamiska smiled, before turning back to her. "This is Hanoashi Katoni, she'll be sitting by you, and if you need anything, don't be afraid to ask."

"It's good to meet your acquaintance," Hanoashi chirped as she too bowed.

"Likewise, Katoni Sempai," Dan bowed.

"Just call me Katoni-san," Hanoashi requested as she waved her hand. "I'm in the same year as you, after all."

"Bu...but you're the Vice Heiress," Dan stammered.

"Be that as it may, that title doesn't grant me any authority to lord it over the other students," she reprimanded, before raising one of her eyebrows. "Wait...where things different at the Boys Academy?

Nodding, Dan let out a gusty sigh. "Yeah, my previous Inheritor was always lording it over everyone else, talk about a self centered guy."

"Don't forget, just because she can't lord it over her fellow students doesn't mean you can disrespect her. But I've got a feeling that if you stick with her, she'll take good care of you." Tamiska noted. "Anyways, I've got to go run a quick errand, so you two have fun and try not to get into any trouble."

Standing there for a few moments, Hanoashi suddenly found herself stiffening. Wait...did she just leave me alone with a guy in the same room? She fretted, before quickly calming herself down. What's the worst he could do to me? I mean, I've just served two weeks in the stint, so yeah...I think I'll be alright.

She stood over next to him. "So, how long have you been at Ooarai girl's academy?" she asked, noticing Dan's brown hair and eyes in detail as she gazed at him.

"We just moved in last Saturday, so about two days." Dan noted politely.

"And how has Ooarai been treating you?" she pressed.

"Pretty well, though some of the girls seem a bit...weary of us guys."

"Well, a lot of us girls haven't been around guys much for years, so it's going to be a bit of an adjustment. But I'm sure the vast majority of us will by the end of the year."

"I hope so, Katoni-san," Dan smiled.

"By the way, I don't think I got your last name," Hanoashi pointed out.

"It's Kulighamoto, but I'd prefer people call me Dan." he remarked.

"Ah...I understand," she noted, before glancing at the door as Aacob rushed in.

"Sis! You're back!" Aacob ran over, hugging her.

"Aacob," Hanoashi smiled, embracing her. "It's good to be back home," she smiled.

"It's good to have you again," Aacob whispered, before embracing, giving the boy in the room a good looking-over. "Dan?"

"Tanaka?" Dan asked, confused.

"When did you come here?" Aacob asked, tipping her head.

"Wait...do you know each other?" Hanoashi asked.

Dan nodded. "Yeah...we where good friends back in gradeschool."

"We used to hang out back in grade school," Aacob affirmed, before turning to Dan. "By the way, it's Katoni now," she added.

"Wait...you mean that..." Dan asked, glancing between the two.

Hanoashi nodded. "We adopted her about...almost a year and a half ago," she affirmed.

"Wow," Dan whispered.

By this time Hanoashi had noticed a lot of students where beginning to pour in. "Who's that?"

Before anything else could happen though the intercom resounded. "Hanoashi Katoni and Aacob Katoni to the OHDF meeting room immediately.

"Looks as though duty calls" Aacob chirped.

Turning to Dan, Hanoashi bowed slightly in apology. "Sorry, looks like I have to go," she apologized.

"That's quite alright mine heiress," Dan smiled.

Relieved that he didn't seem angry about the sudden departure, she quickly excused herself and followed her sister. "Any idea what this is about?"

"No idea," Aacob shook her head. "But it's exciting work isn't it?"

"We're going to have to redefine your idea of exciting," Hanoashi deadpanned.

"You're back," a somewhat cold voice called out to her.

"Yukaro?" Hanoashi asked, surprised to see how cold his voice was.

"Welcome back," he replied quietly before abruptly walking off.

"What was that about?"

Aacob snorted. "He's got some new girlfriend last week and now he's acting rather cold about any girl he's ever interacted with, aside from Yukari of course.

"Snob," Hanoashi snorted, though deep down she would admit that hearing Yukaro had a girlfriend and it wasn't her was quite painful. "Anyways, we should get going."

Ariving in the meeting room, she could see Rikona standing there, her gaze filled with both fury and sorrow. _This isn't good_, Hanoashi fretted.

"Alright, since we're all here, we can get started." Sheila began. "Just ten minutes ago, some idiot decided that it was a good idea to bring a battery bomb aboard this acadamy."

Hanoashi let out a gasp. "But that's dangerous!"

"Obvious is obvious," Aacob grunted. "So, we need to keep on the lookout for people with more of these bombs?" she added, more seriously.

"Exactly." Sheila nodded in approval. All OHDF forces are to assist the police and moral committee members in insuring that no one else brings in a bomb." Pausing, she turned to Hanoashi. "I know you probably would rather study with your class, but I feel as though it'd be better if you stayed with Rikona for the next few days, both in and out of school."

"Of course Auntie." Hanoashi tried to hide her discomfort over this revelation. _Does she not trust me or is she worried that someone may try something on me?_ She wondered briefly.

"Alright, you have your orders," Rikona muttered, before storming out of the room.

Running up to her cousin, Hanoashi studied her. "How bad was it?"

"The idiot who brought those on board is in serious condition," Rikona growled. "The Baka deserved it in my opinion, but there's fifteen students currently in the medical lounge."

Then let's go and see if we can help them out," Hanoashi started in that direction, only to be caught by Rikona.

"Did you forget that we have class right now," she whispered.

"But..." Hanoashi paused when Rikona gave her the look.

"Just because we're heiress doesn't mean we can go and do whatever we like," Rikona added, before half dragging her along.

"Go help them."

Hanoashi paused as Sheila appeared, obviously overhearing their conversation. "Rikona may have a point, but let's be honest, neither of you are going to get much studying done at this rate," Sheila added.

"Let's go then," Rikona nodded, before pulling Hanoashi toward the infirmary.

Arriving there, Hanoashi gasped as she witnessed how badly some of the students had been burned. One girl in particular was badly wounded, though what had shocked the vice heiress was that her left hand was handcuffed to the guard rail.

"Is this the one who?" Hanoashi began, breaking off as Rikona nodded slowly.

"Mine heiress, you've got to help me," the girl cried.

"Hell no," Rikona spat, surprising most of those in the room. Abruptly, the brunet turned her back on the guilty one, before turning to another student who was in pain.

"Vice Heiress Katoni," the girl whispered.

"I'm sorry," Hanoashi whispered.

"I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt," the girl whispered, her amber eyes flooding with tears. "I was just upset that we where getting boys and I thought if a bomb went off, but didn't hurt anyone, maybe...maybe I could stop it."

"Oh spare us your bullshit!" another girl spat, her blue eyes flashing with anger and pain. "Getting boys is much better than having a bomb go off in your classroom!"

_Yes...I'm a tad nervous about all academies going co-ed, but it's what has been decided. Still, to bring a bomb on board as a protest..._

She trailed off, her heart twisting as she saw a mental image of herself laying there, her hand cuffed to the side of the bed.

_I was just released from jail...well...juvenile just a couple of hours ago! But my sentence was just twelve days, while hers will be years, and that's assuming she's going to live!_

Just then the door opened and Hanoashi was surprised to see Yukaro escorting Miho into the room. "Her teacher wants her to stay close to you or Rikona until this blows over," he grunted, before leaving the room.

"Miho," Hanoashi began, unsure of how to face her best friend.

"Hanoashi...it's good to see you back," Miho smiled, before she glanced at the handcuffed girl. "Why is she handcuffed?" she gasped.

"She's the one who set off the bomb," Hanoashi growled.

"Wait...what the hell?" Miho whispered, clearly not caring if she cussed or not. "Why would you do such a thing!"

"I was just trying..." the girl began but was loudly intrupted by another injured student.

"Just trying to get us all killed you spineless coward!"

"I'm sorry!" she cried back.

"Sorry doesn't cure wounds!"

Miho simply glared at the girl in anger.

_This isn't helping!_ Hanoashi wailed inwardly.

"Hanoashi...may I have a word with you in private?" Miho requested.

"Sure," she replied, apprehensive of what Miho was going to talk to her about. The other students might have fell for that Heiress training workshop BS, but Miho's a fellow Vice Heiress, she fretted.

As soon as they where out of listening range, Hanoashi soon found herself against the wall in a classic Kabedon maneuver. "Please don't tell me you feel sorry for that...that thing!" Miho whispered.

"I...I...You know...don't you...what really happened?"

Miho nodded. "It might have been dumb of you to bring that contraband aboard the ship, but you didn't mean to harm anyone by it." she chided. "Any yet here you are, mentally comparing yourself to that girl." she added.

"We both committed a crime," Hanoashi defended herself. "And if I had intended to handcuff another student, she could have died or lost her limbs," she added.

"But you didn't," Miho hissed. "Sure, you've made a big mistake, but you didn't mean to harm anyone, nor did you. And besides all that, you took responsibility for your mistake, and I know you well enough to know that you didn't complain about your punishment, even though it was harsh."

_I really wanted to complain though,_ Hanoashi growled inwardly. "But..."

"You just made an honest mistake, alright," Miho sighed, standing backwards. "What happened is in the past, and it's time to stop beating yourself up for it."

"It's not easy." Hanoashi muttered.

"I know," Miho whispered back. "Look I nearly got myself and four other student's killed during that first practice, and I also could have got you and the turtle team killed during the finals." she reminded her. "I struggle with that knowledge, but you where there to warn me when I was about to make a mistake, so let me warn you when you're about to make one, alright?"

"I guess you are right, but still...having just been released from juvenile," she whispered.

"Stop beating yourself up on that!" Miho hissed, her eyes blazing as she retracted her hand and began to walk away.

"Miho wait," Hanoashi cried, but as Miho kept going, she ran up to her. "I'll...I'll stop beating myself up for that," she whispered.

"Please do," Miho requested.

Just then Aacob ran up to them. "Acer just caught another bomber!" she hissed, her amber eyes glazed in anger and excitement.

"A second one!" Hanoashi spat, her face wrinkling up in disgust.

"Yeah...at least we've got an idea on how thse things work, and they are not designed to simply scare people," Aacob growled.

"Ah, you found them," Shelia walked up. "Miho, Hanoashi, We're evacuating all Heiress," she added. "Aacob will act as escort," she added.

"Is it really that dangerous?" Hanoashi whispered quietly.

"Consider it training for the Heiress defense force," Sheila whispered back before heading off.

Rikona ran up to them. "Ready to go?" she whispered.

"Yeah, I guess." Hanoashi whispered back.

"Ready," Miho nodded determinedly.

As they made a be-line to the Evac point, Hanoashi found herself looking back toward the injured students. "We can't leave them," she whispered quietly, though she kept running as did Miho, Aacob, And Rikona.

Arriving at the area the four arrived at the helicopter, and where quickly ushered in. "Alright girls, a quick debrief. For the next few days you'll be attending classes at Sanders for safety reasons," the officer on-board admitted. "We have uniforms, spare clothing, and unmentionables already on store, and you'll be participating in their Sensado program." he added.

"I'm more interested in how these bombs work," Rikona growled.

"Moving on to that," the officer noted. "The bombs appeared to be a delayed fuse battery scatter bomb, or what we've currently dubbed a DFBS," he continued. "Basically, one battery explodes, sending additional batteries sparking around, which can cause severe burns, as well as blindness if near the eyes. Additionally, a direct hit from one of the flying batteries can kill or sever limbs if it explodes near somebody."

"Why the hell would they do this?" Miho asked.

"We're still working on that," the officer admitted briefly. "Based on currently intel, the perpetrators are claiming it as a protest for the boys coming to Ooarai, but we don't really believe that's the true motive." Pausing, the officer nodded. "That's all we know, I'm afraid."

_Miho was right, it was a mistake for me to compare my mistake to their crime!_ Hanoashi realized as she glanced out the window, watching her academy grow smaller and smaller with distance.


	17. Chapter 14: Sanders Vacation part 1

**Blazepanzer here! Just another chapter update, sorry if it's a bit late, and yeah, it's another two parter. Good news is that we are probably near the halfway point of this story, so I'm hoping to have this one finished by the end of this year. **

**Also, a big thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read my story, it means a lot! **

**Lastly, Blazepanzer does not own Girls und Panzer. Enjoy!**

"I guess this is as good time as any," Rikona sighed.

"Rikona?" Hanoashi tipped her head.

"Look, I...I didn't want to mention this, but...I've…" Rikona glanced down. "I've surpassed 185 cm in height."

"Don't worry about it," Hanoashi tried to encourage her.

"You know what that means, right?" Rikona asked, her light green eyes glowing with seriousness.

Hanoashi nodded. "Yeah, but let's be honest, I never was that good of an archer," she admonished. "The chances of the Archery team staying active are slim to none, even if I was granted a provisional to participate in the next tournament."

"I guess so," Rikona begrudgingly admitted. "To be honest, I tried to join last week."

"And they didn't accept?" Hanoashi asked, slightly surprised.

"They said to wait until they had the match." Rikona then glanced at her. "Are you sure you're okay with taking point though?" she added.

"But wait...why is...oh…" Miho glanced at Hanoashi with pity.

"Honestly," Hanoashi sighed. "The issue was between me and Chono, with her gone, I think I'll be alright."

"Wait, what's going on here?" Aacob asked, glancing at the three in confusion.

"When a person surpass 185 centimeters, or 6 feet and one inch, they are considered too tall to participate in Sensado," Hanoashi admitted.

"But that mean that you'll have to participate in Sensado then, right?" Aacob gasped.

"Seems that way, since at least one Heiress would need to be participating in the sport," Hanoashi shrugged.

"Attention mine Heiress, we are prepping to land, please make sure your safety straps are in place," the pilot informed.

"Anything I should know?" Hanoashi asked as she strapped herself in.

"Well, there are a few things, but Miho can fill you in on those," Rikona smiled. "As it is, me and Aacob, we have to take care of a few things, and I'd like you to stay with our friend, keep her out of trouble."

Hanoashi let out a gusty sigh. "More than likely keep me out of trouble these days."

"Hey, don't worry about it too much sis," Aacob smiled. "We're all just glad to have you back and it didn't go on your record, so it's all good."

"I guess so," Hanoashi sighed as the rotors shut off, and they where allowed to disembark from the helicopter. "So, what now?" she asked.

"We have the day off to decompress, so you and Miho should go do something fun." Rikona smiled as she waved. "Well, have fun!"

Hanoashi watched them go for a brief second before turning to Miho. "So...want to grab a bite to eat?" she asked, just as her belly growled.

"Yeah, that sounds good," Miho smiled. "Hamburgers?" she asked, tipping her head.

"Perfect," Hanoashi smiled as she took out her map. "Let's see here, ah, there's one close by," she pointed out.

"Mc. Donalds?" Miho asked, curiously.

"Why not?"

"Never been to one," Miho shrugged.

"Me neither."

"Well, let's try it," Miho chirped, before walking towards the first road they'd have to take.

Hanoashi followed her, walking with her hands behind her back. "So, how's the team been doing?"

Miho let out a small laugh. "Chaotic," she admitted.

"Due to my absence?" Hanoashi asked worriedly.

"No, though the team does miss you greatly," Miho reassured her. "However, the team is currently split between keeping Momo-chan as the commander, or relieving her of duty, for one thing."

"Yeah...I can't say I like her style of commander-ship," Hanoashi admitted. "Still, she does seem like a decent student relation rep."

"Yeah...right," Miho glanced away awkwardly.

"Did something happen?" Hanoashi tipped her head.

"I...I don't want to talk about it," Miho stammered.

"Okay then, but if you ever need or want to talk about it, I'm here for you," Hanoashi reassured her._ Still, she's being evasive about it. Did Momo-sempai do something to her? Maybe I ought to ask Rikona about it later._

"Oh, by the way, we've got two new teams," Miho revealed.

"I have several questions, but you do know what this means, right?" Hanoashi frowned.

"You can pick anyone as your deputy commander, you know," Miho reminded her.

"Yeah, but no matter what, you'd be the one I'd pick," Hanoashi smiled.

"Even though I nearly got you expel…" Miho began, but was interrupted.

"First, you," Hanoashi began, placing a heavy emphasis on the word you, "Did nothing wrong in me nearly getting expelled. Sure, you might have done something a bit dangerous, but the way I broached the subject was probably a bit rude. Secondly, Ami made her own decision..."

"Because she wanted to use me to get closer to mother," Miho interrupted. "Even if I was in agreement with what you said...no...maybe I wasn't in the moment. But you were right, I placed my crew in unnecessary danger, and Ami should have seen that."

"Still, I'm glad everything worked out in the end," Hanoashi sighed, deciding to drop the subject.

"Anywho, the two teams are from Jakdasota High, so we're supposed to keep a close eye on them," Miho pointed.

"Jakdasota?" Hanoashi tipped her head in confusion. "Why?"

Miho sighed. "Apparently, that KV- L1-11 was stolen, so some of the team was transferred to other schools, while we received two of the teams." she explained.

Hanoashi already knew that the KV had been stolen and that some of the members had been sent to juvenile over it. _Mikiko, Aki, and Mika seemed quite nice, yet they where criminals. I was too though, well actually I broke a major rule, so maybe not. Still, in my view, given what I did meant that I definitely deserved to be punished,_ she mused briefly.

_Still, I can't tell Miho about the others because one of the conditions of not having our sentences on our records is that we respect that the other prisoner's privacy. Telling her about who I saw is a very good way to be sent back to prison, she added to herself._

"What about tanks?" Hanoashi asked.

"Well, your Churchill and the Matilda II have been replaced with a Chaffee and an M-18 tank destroyer respectively, while we've received a P-40 and a T-34 - 85 for the new students.

"Seems as though Rikona is changing armor for mobility," Hanoashi mused. "So, what about tank commanders?"

"Rikona wants you to decide," Miho admitted. "Normally the commander would...but with the way

Momo-chan is…" she glanced away, clearly distressed about talking about the commander that way.

_Well, Rikona is the high Heiress, so it makes sense that she might defer a few things to one's second in command._ "Did Aacob lead the Armadillo well in my absence?" Hanoashi inquired.

Miho smiled. "She almost got us a victory over Sanders during our last practice match, so I'd say she's willing to take over the armadillo."

"I was actually thinking of having her take over the M-18," Hanoashi admitted. "That is...if she's willing to."

"Wanting to stay with your old squad heh?" Miho laughed. "I'm sure she'll agree to the switch."

"It's no biggie if she doesn't though," Hanoashi shrugged. "In that case I'll take over the P-40, so yeah."

"Who do you think should be the other two commanders?" Miho asked.

"Ayumi Yamagou and Taeko Kondou," Hanoashi noted.

"Why?" Miho asked. "I...I'm not in disagreement with you or anything, just asking for my own curiosity," she added quickly.

Hanoashi paused for a second._ Why did I say Ayumi?_ She asked herself. "Taeko may be a Radio Operator, but she's encouraged her team mates many times and she's got impeccable tracking skills."

"That's a good point," Miho admitted. "Truth was...if I may, I think Ceaser would make a better choice than Ayumi, though."

_Thank Maus! Granted, I do honestly think Ayumi could make a good commander, but that's just my gut talking and just going by that can be more dangerous than it's worth._ "If you think so, then it looks as though we've got our new tank commanders," Hanoashi smiled.

"Seems that way," Miho smiled briefly before frowning. "Another thing," she added. "We're not allowed to place any of the Jatdasota crew in commander positions."

"That's kinda unfair," Hanoashi muttered as they entered the restaurant."

"I agree, but what can we do then the Sensado federation not only issued the order, but demanded the students not involved in the theft remain in Sensado?" Miho glanced at the menu options. "They have a lot of stuff it seams," she added while gazing at the menu.

"Yeah." Hanoashi mused over her options. "I think I'll have the plant-less big-mac with no mayo and a medium set of fries," she decided. "Water for drink," she mused.

"Think I'll go for a fish sandwich and a cola," Miho decided.

"No fries?" Hanoashi asked.

Miho paused. "Maybe a small pack," she decided after a bit.

It did not take very long for them to acquire their order and Hanoashi noticed that Miho was looking at her a bit oddly. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

Miho shook her head. "No...it's just...has your hair color gotten lighter?"

Hanoashi nodded. "Yeah, it's been doing that since the last middle school winter cup," she admitted.

"It's looks good on you," Miho smiled as she bit into her fish burger.

"Thanks," Hanoashi smiled back before eating her big-mac. "This is really good," she whispered.

"It's not bad," Miho smiled. "Good, though not the best I've eaten."

"To me this feels like the best meal I've ever had," Hanoashi sighed.

"Even better than the meal you had at my house?" Miho teased.

"Okay, nothing could compare to how good that was," Hanoashi laughed. "Still compared to where I've lately, this is pure bliss."

"Is the food really that bad there?" Miho asked hesitantly.

Hanoashi glanced around briefly, relieved as she noticed that nobody was really around them. "Yeah, it's stale, and doesn't taste like food at all." Sighing, she looked Miho in the eye. "Trust me, you do not want to experience what I did," she added, before she continued eating.

"If Momo is recalled as a commander, who will become your deputy commander?" Miho asked, trying to distract her."

"Erwin," Hanoashi admitted without ever skipping a beat.

"Erwin?" Miho tipped her head. "Not to be contrarian, but I'd chose Azusa if I where you."

"Why?" Haoashi asked simply as she finished her mac and began eating her fries."

"Partially because I think that the M3 Lee would make a batter tank than the Stug III would be, and partially because Azusa would be more willing to follow your orders than Erwin would." Miho admitted.

"Hm...perhaps," Hanoashi mulled over her options carefully. "Still, would the team be alright with a first year being chosen over a second year?"

Miho nodded. "That is a good concern normally, but in Ooarai's case I don't think you'll have to worry about that given we're all first years in terms of Sensado, aside from you and me. Plus, you'll get an extra year out of Azusa compaired to Erwin."

"That's all assuming the team decides to vote for recalling Momo," Hanoashi reminded her. "Irregardless, we need to…" she paused as she noticed that her cell phone was going off.

"Seems like someone's trying to call us," Miho sighed.

"Shall we answer?" Hanoashi tipped her head.

"Guess so," Miho shrugged, before taking her phone out.

Hanoashi likewise did so, surprised to see that it was Fei who was calling. "Hello Fei," she smiled.

"Good Noon Commander," Fei replied. "Wish I could see you in person," she sighed.

"Likewise," Hanoashi smiled.

"So, how was your training?" Fei asked.

"Brutal, but I learned some useful things," Hanoashi revealed. "Though, nothing much to do with Sensado I'm afraid."

"Shame. Speaking of Sensado, practice has been canceled until next week, and it seems as though Momo-sempai has stepped down."

"Stepped down?" Hanoashi gasped.

"Yeah, apparently she decided to try for less prestigious collage after the last match. Still, it's going to be good to have Miho in charge, at least that's what everyone is saying."

"Really?" Hanoashi mused_. Still, it's going to be a shock when we get back and I'm suddenly leading the team. Still, I can't exactly blame them for that line of thought._

"You okay with that?" Fei asked, sounding concerned.

"Yeah, I'm only leading the Armadillo until the end of the year, and I trust Miho as a commander, so it's fine. Besides, I heard we're rocking a M24 Chaffee now."

"Yep, quite a lot faster than our old Churchill, although it is weaker on the armor front," Fei remarked.

"Are you and the other's handling the new tank well?" Hanoashi asked.

Fei laughed. "It took Ren three days to get the driving down and me about the same time to adjust to the new gun, but yeah, I think we're doing good now."

"That's good to hear," Hanoashi smiled. "Still, I can't wait to get back," she added.

"Me too, we've missed you commander," Fei admitted soberly.

"I've missed all of you too," Hanoashi yearned.

"Well, I won't keep you waiting, so I guess I'll go for now," Fei announced.

"Alright then, you take care of Ren and Murakami, alright?"

"Sure thing Blaze," Fei promised before hanging up."

Hanoashi sighed as she took the last of her fries and finished up.

"Why does everyone think I'm taking over now?" Miho muttered angrily.

"Probably because they assume Rikona is staying on the team and since she had little experience in Sensado, you'd be taking over." Hanoashi shrugged.

"Why did you lie to Fei about it though?" Miho asked, narrowing her eyes.

"To prevent a bunch of angry crewmen when we get back, and for the record, I didn't lie, what I said about me being comfortable with you as the commander is the truth," Hanoashi remarked hotly.

"Yes, you did lie," Miho hissed, "You told her you where only staying on the team until the end of the year when you are clearly staying on for the rest of your high school term," she added.

Hanoashi felt her blood boil for a brief moment, until she realized that she had indeed lied to Fei. Sighing, Hanoashi gazed down. "Sorry, I wasn't trying to, but you are right, I did lie there."

"Shouldn't you trust your crew?" Miho tipped her head.

Hanoashi glanced at her. "Didn't you do the same to Saori?" she countered.

Miho's mouth gaped briefly before she frowned. "Yeah, I guess in a round about way I kinda did," she admitted. "Telling her that I'm not really comfortable taking over yet when I know I'm not taking over."

"Let's just calk it up to us wanting Rikona to break the news to the team, alright?" Hanoashi asked.

"I guess we can do that," Miho shrugged, "but let's also reassure each other that we won't lie like that anymore," Miho pressed.

"Deal," Hanoashi smiled. "Now that we've eaten, why don't we go somewhere else?" she added.

"Sounds good to me," Miho smiled.

_**Rikona pov:**_

"Hold on a second, Heiress command want's us to just go on vacation until Sunday?" Aacob growled.

"That's what they've decided," Rikona tried to sooth her cousin.

"Students should be in school during school, not vacationing like a bunch of delinquents," Aacob pouted.

"Are you sure you and Hanoashi aren't biological siblings?" Rikona teased.

"Dude, not funny," Aacob spat.

"Sorry, but I have a vag, not a dick," Rikona stuck out her tongue cheekily.

"I think you're enjoying this a bit too much," Aacob muttered.

"Handcuff me!" Rikona gawked teasingly.

"Hell no!" Aacob hissed.

"Aw, why not?" Rikona pouted.

"One, I don't have any cuffs on me. Two, even if I did, they'd be contraband if I use them like that. And third, not everyone enjoys being handcuffed."

"Pretty please?" Rikona asked, her light green eyes bright.

"Maus no," Aacob remarked sharply. "If you want to be handcuffed, go back to juvenile," she added.

"That's a bit harsh Cobbie," Rikona mock pouted.

"Tough," Aacob crossed her arms. "And don't call me Cobbie," she added.

"Then what should I call you?" Rikona asked.

"Aacob," she added.

"Oh come on!" Rikona pouted. "I wanna give you a nickname!"

"My real name is a two syllable word!" Aacob growled. "I don't need a nickname!"

"Alright...Shino?" Rikona asked.

"Fine fine, you can call me Shino," Aacob relented.

"Yes!" Rikona yelped, doing a little dance.

"So I guess I can call you Autumn now?" Aacob smirked.

"Guess so," Rikona laughed.

"So, we need to meet up with Miho and Hanoashi, buy some clothes, and then head to the hotel?" Aacob tipped her head.

"You've called it," Rikona smiled.

"Feels like we are playing hooky," Aacob grunted.

"Yeah, but what else can we do?" Rikona sighed. "We can't just head back to Ooarai, and we can't just stroll into class here at Sanders."

"True," Aacob sighed, before she herd her phone vibrate. "It's Marukami," she whispered, before pressing talk. "Mar, what's up?" she asked gently.

"Good to hear from you Shino," Marukami began. "You're not busy or anything, are you?"

"Nah, apparently the four of us are on vacation until next Sunday," Aacob muttered. "But enough about that, are you doing alright?"

"Yeah, some dumb-ass in my class decided to use one of those bombs, but she was far enough away that I didn't get hurt."

"What a dumb-ass," Aacob hissed. "Still, I'm glad you are all right."

"I'm guessing you, Blaze, Miho, and Rikona are alright?" Marukami asked.

"Yeah, it's good that Blaze is back from her training," Aacob smiled.

"Agreed, I wonder if we can use any of it in regards to Sensado though?"

"Sadly, from what I know it's just Heiress training, so we can't use any of it for Sensado," Aacob admitted.

"Ah, I see then," Maurkami sighed. "By the way, Momo-chan resigned earlier today as commander."

"This early?" Aacob asked, surprised.

"Yeah, says that she has come to realize that the Sensado team shouldn't be putting itself at risk for her sake on account of her grades and whatnot." Marukami muttered.

"I guess that makes sense," Aacob mused. "Still, we did good during our practice match, so whatever the consequences, they can't complain about us."

"True," Marukami admitted. "Well, it'll be interesting to see how it turns out."

"Agreed," Aacob smiled. "Saidly, I've got to take care of a few things soon, so I'll call you back later, alright?"

"That's fine, you take care now," Marukami smiled.

"Likewise," Aacob smiled as she hung up and glanced at Rikona. "So, what now?"

"I've sent a message for Miho and Hanoashi to meet us at the local GAP, so I guess we head there." Rikona smiled, before heading off toward the store.


	18. Chapter 14 part 2 GAP and confessions

**Blaze here, with another chapter! I know I said last time that this was going to be a two parter, but I've decided to make this chapter at least three parts, possibly four though I'm still debating on that number. **

**Still, this story has been quite a lot of fun for me to write, and though I know it's not the best story out there, I'm happy with the result so far. With that being said, enjoy! Blazepanzer does not own girls und panzer. **

**Miho pov:**

_It's good to have Blaze-san back,_ Miho smiled inwardly. _At least she doesn't seem too depressed by her recent stint in juvenile._

A rush of anger flooded through her though at the thought of her friend spending a week and a half in that place. _Why did Shelia have to subject her to that awful place? And just because Hanoashi wanted to experiment with wearing handcuffs? Ugh!_

She glanced at her friend as she waited at the entrance of the Gap clothing store. "Ten minutes until they arrive," Hanoashi mused quietly.

"Rikona is rather prompt," Miho admitted.

"Yeah, chances are she'll show up right on the dot, if not close to it," Hanoashi laughed softly.

"We'll soon find out," Miho returned to her thoughts. _You can talk to us about it if you want, Blaze-san,_ Miho willed silently. _Aacob is your sister, and both me and Rikona spent time there as well,_ she added.

Her memory flashed back briefly as she remembered the deal Shiho had made, that in exchange for spending three months at juvenile, Miho would not be indited in any way for the deaths of the panzer III's deceased crewmen . She could remember the handcuffs, the shame of being paraded around like some prized catch, and the feeling of hatred she felt toward Shiho at the time.

Thankfully, the families of the three deceased had requested Miho be released shortly after her arraignment, and Miho found herself back in her home a week after being booked.

_That was the worst week of my life,_ Miho frowned firmly pushing the memory out of her mind.

"Is...something bothering you?" Hanoashi asked, turning to Miho.

As Miho gazed at her friend, her green eyes piercing toward her with concern, Miho decided to come clean. "Do...you want to talk about it...Juvenile I mean," Miho began cautiously.

Hanoashi stepped back for a brief moment, before gazing down. "Where would I begin," she whispered.

"Blaze-san," Miho began seriously. "I know what goes on in that facility."

Hanoashi glanced at her friend, confusion flooding her gaze briefly before she nodded. "I see, Rikona must have talked about her time in juvenile," she concluded.

"Well...yes, but I know first hand what goes on in there."

Hanoashi tipped her head, taking a step back in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"You remember what happened during the finals?" Miho asked. "Not this years, but last years?"

"Shiho told me two of the crew of the Panzer III didn't make it out and a third died from complications," Hanoashi sighed. "Please don't tell me they sent you to juvenile over that!" Hanoashi gasped.

Miho nodded, but before she could speak, she found herself in her friend's embrace. "Blaze?"

"I...I'm so sorry," Hanoashi whispered.

"They...they wanted to indite me on three charges of negligent homicide...but mother used her influence to convince them to sentence me to a non record sentence of three months in juvenile."

"Three months?" Hanoashi gasped.

"Yeah," Miho whispered. "But the families of the deceased begged for the sentence to be dropped, so I only served a week. But still being handcuffed and paraded around," Miho stopped, shuddering at the memory.

"Miho," Hanoashi whispered, "I...I was hoping that you would never have to experience what I did."

Miho suddenly felt her friend stroking her hair gently, and she couldn't help but feel a bit better. "I felt the same way," she smiled. "But...still, what you did in no way warranted going to juvenile in my opinion." _Not like me_, Miho thought silently.

Hanoashi shook her head. "No Miho," she rebutted softly. "What I did could have cause a lot of trouble, I could have cut the circulation to my wrist, which could cause me to lose my hands. Or Ooarai could have ignored my statement of me handcuffing myself which could have caused the destruction of another student's life."

Miho glanced up as Hanoashi stepped back. "That's something I didn't want, especially given the fact that it almost happened to me. And going to juvenile did teach me some valuable lessons." the orange haired girl finished her thought.

"I wish I had learned my lesson," Miho sighed. "But I had to be stupid and nearly get myself and my friends killed on that bridge, and even after you pointed out how dangerous that was, I nearly got the student council killed during the finals."

"Well, that was dumb on both occasions, but I don't think it makes you a bad person," Hanoashi soothed.

"Really?" Miho asked, feeling hopeful.

"Really," Hanoashi reaffirmed.

_I...I'm glad to hear that,_ Miho thought. "Thank you Blaze," she whispered.

"Miho, Hanoashi, we're here!"

Turning around, Miho noticed that Aacob and Rikona had arrived. "Right on time," Miho smiled.

**Hanoashi POV:**

"Imoto!"

Hanoashi braced herself as Aacob nearly tackle-hugged her.

"Oni-chan," she smiled, petting Aacob's head. "How's my Shino," she whispered happily.

"Good now that you are here, Yolko," Aacob smiled in response.

"Ah...so that's your nickname for Hanoashi," Rikona laughed.

"Back off pervert, she's mine," Aacob growled playfully.

"I was there first," Rikona mock pouted.

_Wow, just how did they get that close during the week and a half I was gone?_ Hanoashi thought._ Not that I'm jealous or anything, I'm actually rather happy that they've got over their apprehensiveness toward each other,_ she smiled.

"Blaze," Rikona whined. "Aacob won't handcuff me."

"Who would want too?" Hanoashi crossed her hands.

"Oh come on, I didn't get to spend a week and a half in jail with you, so I'm envious" Rikona countered.

"Ew," Hanoashi muttered playfully. "Besides, I have no idea how in the world you can stand being handcuffed."

"I agree," Miho nodded wholeheartedly.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad, is it?" Rikona pleaded.

"Yes!" Aacob, Hanoashi, and Miho shouted nearly in sync.

"Geez...no need to bite my head off," Rikona muttered.

"It's odd, though. " Aacob sighed. "I'm the one who was getting drunk all the damn time and yet you three are the only ones who spent time in juvenile."

"I volunteered to speed two weeks after decking a nurse!" Rikona reminded her sharply.

"I got three students killed," Miho hissed.

"I could have caused a hell of a lot of trouble doing what I did," Hanoashi sighed.

"Alright...geez, I didn't mean to reignite the twilight war," Aacob muttered.

"Has anyone even read twilight," Rikona asked curiously.

"Never bothered with it." Hanoashi admitted.

"Couldn't get past the thirteenth chapter," Aacob admitted.

"I powered through all three for a book report, but it was exhausting," Miho sighed.

"Should have stuck with Warriors," Hanoashi muttered.

"Who would want to read all 48 books?" Miho shot back playfully.

"Okay… Team Jacob or Edward?" Rikona asked.

"Er...no idea?" Miho asked, looking as if she was trying to remember what the question was referring to.

"I'm going to say Edward," Rikona admitted.

"I...no comment." Aacob closed her eyes, clearly frustrated.

"Team Aacob," Hanoashi suddenly shouted. T_his will be fun!_ She thought mischievously.

"Er...no, I don't even want to be married to some sparkly ass vampire!" Aacob muttered goodheartedily.

"Yeah, team Aacob," Rikona chuckled.

"Not you too!" Aacob muttered, although she laughed a bit.

"Do you girls even want a relationship though?" Miho asked curiously.

"Miho, you know I do," Hanoashi whined. "Why do you think I put high school English teacher, daycare worker, and wife on my future career plans in that order?" she added cheerfully.

"I guess deep down I want a close relationship with a guy...but I'm more apprehensive about it," Aacob admitted.

"I obviously want a boyfriend," Rikona smiled.

"You probably want someone who'll tie you up," Aacob hissed playfully.

"Eh...no," Rikona muttered. "I might let him handcuff me with non-lockable leather cuffs, but that's it."

"Please no," Hanoashi sighed, before she gazed at Rikona. "Alright Darkness, where did you come from and what have you done with my cousin!"

"Hey!" Rikona hissed hotly. "I've been like this for years...I can't help it!"

"Excuses excuses," Aacob chided.

"What about you Miho, do you want to have a boyfriend?" Hanoashi asked.

"Er...mother's already got me an arranged marriage planned out, or at least she's in the business of negotiating," Miho sighed.

"I'm guessing you're not a big fan," Hanoashi sympathized. _I wouldn't be either though. I mean, becoming a wife is one of my goals, but still, having the guy picked for me probably isn't going to set well._

"Not...really," Miho sighed.

"Can't say I blame you," Rikona sighed. "Sheila tried that with me once, but it it became clear he just wanted to use me as his bondage model, she canceled it rather abruptly."

"You never told me this," Hanoashi glanced at her, her green eyes wide with shock.

"Er...I was sure I did…" Rikona paused, placing her finger to her chin.

"No, you didn't" Hanoashi sighed. "At lease Sheila had the good sense to cut it off," she added in relief.

"Anyway, weren't we supposed to be shopping?" Aacob reminded them.

"Quite right," Hanoashi nodded. "Truth be told I'm looking for something rather sleeveless," she smiled.

"I've always got the feeling you like to show off your arms," Aacob half joked.

"Well...I guess in a way I do, but it just feels more comfortable to me, and it gives me an odd...feeling."

"What kind of feeling?" Miho asked, tipping her head.

"I don't really know how to describe it," Hanoashi admitted. _The closest I way I can describe it is an odd vulnerability, but still, that's not a good way to describe it._

"Kinda like how me being handcuffed makes me feel odd, though in a good way," Rikona suggested.

"I didn't mean that kind of odd," Hanoashi grunted hotly. _Still could the way she feels about being handcuffed give her the same feeling wearing sleeveless shirts give me?_ She asked, before mental shuddering at the notion.

"Anyways, mine if I go with you to the sleeveless isle?" Miho asked. "I need to restock my old sleeveless shirts given my current sets no longer fit me right."

"Sure," Hanoashi smiled.

"I'm heading to the dress department," Rikona chuckled. "I've been thinking about trying on something more...floral."

"You would...girly girl," Aacob muttered.

"Okay then, let's make a bet," Hanoashi challenged. "We play a game of rock paper scissors, and who loses has to wear a floral dress for the rest of the vacation."

"The same dress?" Aacob asked, confused.

"We can change which dress we wear," Hanoashi allowed.

"Why not have whoever doesn't get knocked out gets to chose what dress the loser wears?" Miho added.

"Sounds fun," Aacob chimed. "Though it would be embarrassing if I lost the best," she shuddered.

"What about stockings and other accessories?" Rikona asked.

"Nah, the winners don't get to pick that," Hanoashi held her hands up.

"Alright, so if we're all playing, we go on the count of three?" Miho asked.

"Wait...what if they are two loosers?" Aacob asked suddenly.

"Well…" Rikona paused, curiously glancing at Hanoashi.

Let's see… she mused inwardly. "If they are two loosers, than the two winners would play a round and whoever won that round would get to choose who wears the dress."

"That's all good and all, but I think mother would have an issue of I came home with four new dresses," Miho suddenly pointed out.

"Okay then," Hanoashi placed her hand to her chin in thought. "How about this, whoever losses the match first has to wear a dress tomorrow, one picked out by the last girl standing?"

"Any rules on the type of dress?" Rikona asked.

"It has to be reasonable, not too pricey, and not inappropriate, but other than that, it's all fair game," Hanoashi smiled.

"On the count of three then," Aacob smiled.

"One, two...three!"

Hanoashi slashed her hand forward for rock, Aacob showed scissors, but Miho and Rikona picked paper. "Hm...I lost due to being taken out by two, so I guess this means I'm wearing the dress," Hanoashi noted.

"Guess so," Aacob noted. "So...next round?"

"Yep!" Rikona smiled.

"One...two...three!"

_I wonder what kind of dress I'm going to have to wear tomorrow? Not that I'm anxious about it, I'm kinda rather excited._ Hanoashi thought as she watched her three friends extend their hands.

"Looks like you're out Rikona," Miho announced.

"Darn it...oh well," Rikona sighed, before standing next to her.

"Good luck next time," Hanoashi whispered,

"Ah well, it's going to be good to see you in a dress tomorrow," Rikona brightened.

"Looks like I've won!" Aacob smiled.

"Congrats," Hanoashi smiled at her sister.

"Come on then Aacob, let's head on to the dress area," Rikona chirped.

"Well then, shall we head to the sleeveless shirt area?" Miho asked.

"Sounds good," Hanoashi smiled. As they walked together, Hanoashi noticed that Miho looked a tad uncomfortable. "Is...something wrong?" she asked in concern.

"No...nothing is wrong," Miho sighed. "It's just...about me going to...juvenile last year," she added more softly.

"That stays between us," Hanoashi reassured her.

"That's a relief," Miho let out a breath she apparently didn't know she was holding. "I don't think I'd be able to live it down if Hana or Saori found out about that."

"I know," Hanoashi whispered. "I wouldn't be able to live it down if Ren or Fei found out that I really spend the past week and a half in prison instead of a heiress training course…" she trailed off, unsure of how to continue.

"Yeah, I know it's supposed to be juvenile, but it sure felt like prison. Guess it has to do with the sentence being stricken from your record if you serve your time faithfully." Miho surmised.

"Out of curiosity, was the uniform randomized when you went in?" Hanoashi dared to asked.

Miho nodded. "Long sleeved, that what I got." she admitted. "It kept me warm, but boy was it annoying."

"I got a short sleeve uniform," Hanoashi began. "And let me tell you, I felt like I was freezing at night."

"Yeah, but at least your arms felt free," Miho chimed. "The long sleeved version felt heavy as a tank shell after a while."

"I'm guessing that goes back around to it being a correctional facility," Hanoashi sighed, before she stopped abruptly and nabbed a blue tee-shirt.

"Is blue your favorite color?" Miho asked teasingly.

"Nah, it's actually yellow." Hanoashi smiled goodheartedally. "But as far as tee-shirts go, I guess you could say it's a favorite of mine." she added.

"Ah...that explained why you dove for it," Miho chuckled.

"Yep," Hanoashi shrugged. "Still, after wearing that heavy uniform for over a week, I want something...liberating."

"Can't say I blame you," Miho chuckled. "By the way, what time did you get home?"

"Around two," Hanoashi shrugged.

"Geez, that's early," Miho nodded.

"To be honest, I was supposed to leave the facility at three in the evening and arrive on the carrier around five, but a coastal storm was approaching so they kinda fast tracked my release."

"Looks like you got out early as well," Miho smirked.

"Only a few hours though," Hanoashi admitted as she swiped another tee-shirt, a black one, into her basket.

"Yeah, I guess so, but still you must have been pleased about it." Miho noted.

"Truth be told when they told me the storm was coming in, I was really disappointed as I thought that meant I was going to have to spend another day or two." she admitted.

"Yeah, but at least they where willing to let you out early," Miho smiled as she nabbed her first shirt of the spree, a white button up silk dress shirt.

"You must have been happy to get out early as well though," Hanoashi dared to state.

"Boy was I ever," Miho breathed. "The first week was pure torture."

"I don't see how Rikona managed her two weeks," Hanoashi grunted.

"Me neither," Miho agreed.

After some time they managed to acquired enough sleeveless shirts for their needs, before moving on to the jean area. "You think we'll be heading to Ooarai soon?" Miho asked out of the blue.

"I hope so," Hanoashi sighed wistfully. "I mean, I love the idea of having a vacation with you and my sis and cousin, but I'm concerned about the welfare of the school," she added softly.

"I'm sure Rikona feels the same," Miho soothed her. "And we'll get to go back, I'm just...not sure when."

"I guess we're all concerned. I mean, we are safe here, but we have friends and family aboard Ooarai right now," Hanoashi lamented as she pulled two pairs of jeans from the rack.

"Imoto!" Aacob cried out, running up to her.

"What is it Oni-chan?" Hanoashi asked curiously.

"Here's the dress I've picked out for you," Aacob smiled.

Hanoashi smiled as Aacob presented the dress. "Perfect, well done sis," she smiled in approval.

"I think you're going to look good in that," Miho chimed.

**Ooarai, Azuza pov:**

"Damn, my legs feeling a bit stiff again," Aya complained as she sat down.

"You should really see a doctor about that," Azusa chided.

"Don't worry, it'll go away soon," Aya admitted.

"But it keeps coming back," Azusa tried to point out.

"And I keep telling you it's nothing!" Aya snapped.

Azuza's eyes widened, but she nodded, more stunned than anything._ If only Rikona was here, then maybe she could convince Aya to get her legs checked out._ Aya mused in frustration.

_It only started doing that after that trip we all took back in Nishmari for the practice match with the co-ed team, but I'd like to know why?_

"Azuza-chan," A voice called to her.

"Erwin-sempai," Azuza bowed gently as her upperclassman approached.

"I think we've done enough training for today," Erwin admitted, gazing around at their exhausted classmates.

"Yeah, everyone seems pretty tired," Azuza commented.

"Are Aya's legs acting up on her again?" Erwin asked, her brown eyes glittering with concern.

Azuza nodded. "Yeah, I keep telling her to go get them checked out, but she refuses to do so."

"We can't force her," Erwin noted. "Still, I'm glad you are trying to convince her."

"When do you think they'll be back?" Azuza asked, referring to their team commander and heiress.

"That's hard to say," Erwin paused, placing her hand to her chin. "I'd imagine soon as there is no threats to them, so I'd say sometime next week, or perhaps this weekend."

"I hope so," Azuza nodded. "Though...is Miho really going to be in charge again?" she asked.

"Maybe...though...and this is my theory, since a heiress is supposed to be in charge of the Sensado team, most likely Rikona will take charge."

"I guess, but didn't Rikona offer to place second fiddle to Momo-chan?"

"Only because Rikona had no Sensado experience and Palus did," Erwin reminded her. "Now that Rikona has had some experience, that might change."


	19. Chapter 14 part 3: Museum Altercation

**Blaze here with another chapter up and ready. I'd like to thank all of you who have read, favorites and followed my story so far, it means a lot to me to know people are interested in my story. **

**With that being said, enjoy! Note: Blazepanzer does not own girls und panzer. **

"No! Don't go! Please sis, don't go back!"

Hanoashi shot up as she heard the notice, slightly irritated at being awoken at first before she realized what was going on. Quietly, she rose out of her bed and sat next to her sister. "Shhh…" she whispered. "It's alright Aacob, I'm not going back."

Aacob opened her eyes slowly, tears flowing down her light brown eyes. "Sorry...I," she began, but paused when Hanoashi shook her head gently.

"You don't have to apologize," she whispered as she began to stroke Aacob hair. "I'm here, and I'm never leaving you again."

"Promise me?" Aacob whispered.

"I promise," Hanoashi whispered gently, before she joined Aacob in the bed. "Here."

"Can we...share the bed again for a while?" Aacob asked, her brown eyes pleading.

"Sure," Hanoashi smiled indulgently. "Besides, we did just that for quite some time in the past, remember?"

Aacob nodded. "Yep, it kept the nightmares of my father away, so I'm hoping it'll keep the new nightmares away as well."

"If you don't mind me asking," Hanoashi began hesitantly. "Can...may I ask why I am being sent back in those dreams?"

Aacob sighed. "It always changes," she admitted slowly. "Four times, I dreamt you where sent back," she added somberly. "One for shoplifting, one for drunk driving, one for dating an underage guy, and the last one...tonight...was for committing financial fraud."

Still sitting on the edge of the bed, Hanoashi found herself stunned. _That's what she imagined I was sent back for?_ She gasped inwardly. However, she settled for shaking her head. "Aacob," she began slowly. "You know I'd never do those things, right?"

Aacob sighed. "I...I want to believe that. And I know I'm the last one who should doubt you, but with what happened with the handcuffs," she paused, clearly not too sure how to continue.

"I don't blame you," Hanoashi whispered. "Believe me, I've had doubts in myself too. But...going to juvenile re-taught me the value in following rules, and I'm not about to forget it."

"Thanks," Aacob whispered.

"Thanks Yolko," Aacob whispered, moving back to give her some room.

"Anytime Shino," Hanoashi smiled.

Aacob fell asleep soon, leaving the ginger haired girl along with her thoughts. _Did me going to juvenile cause her this much pain?_ She wondered. _I know they've missed me, but still, you'd think I died for about two weeks!_

Her eyes briefly widened with shock as she realized the truth._ No wonder, to them, I must have died for nearly two weeks! Neither of them where allowed to visit, considering that visitors where only allowed on Saturday, and only the parents where allowed to visit on the first Saturday. I was able to visit Rikona back when she was serving her sentence, but only Father had been able to visit me, so…_

She struggled to fight back the tears as she realized the amount the pain she had caused her family, though eventually she was able to drift into sleep.

Hanoashi let out a small sigh as Aacob finished getting her ready. "Thanks Aacob," she smiled.

"No problem Yolko," Aacob smiled. "Besides, it looks really good on you," she added happily.

"Thanks," Hanoashi smiled in return.

The attire they where speaking of was the dress Aacob had bought for her yesterday, it was a black silk floral print dress with a brown cotton short sleeve undershirt. It was nice, and decently priced as well.

"So, we're heading to a military history museum, right? Hanoashi asked.

"Yep! Sounds fun!" Aacob smiled.

"You've got that right!" Hanoashi smiled in return.

A knock on the door got their attend. "Come in," Hanoashi smiled.

The door opened revealing Rikona. "You...look stunning cousin," Rikona began a slight smile forming across her face.

"Thanks," Hanoashi whispered, suddenly finding herself a bit worry for some reason. _I know Aacob, Rikona and Miho are really glad to have me back...but after hearing my sister out...I'm not too sure about the whole story with Rikona. Miho though…_

"Something wrong sis?" Rikona asked, confused.

"No...just still a bit overwhelmed about being free," Hanoashi admitted.

"I know," Rikona gently patted her on the shoulder. "It was the same when I got out," she added gently.

"If you don't mind me asking…" Hanoashi began hesitantly. "If...how did you manage to go two whole weeks?"

Rikona sat down. "Mostly, I was thinking of you."

Her heart thumbed when she heard that. "That's what kept me going too," Hanoashi whispered.

"Thinking of you and Aacob." _But that's not what I really meant Rikona!_ She wailed inwardly, though she decided it was probably better not to dwell on jail any longer._ I've done my time, so now that I'm free…_

Miho entered the room at that time. "If we're going to the Military museum, we really should get breakfast first," she admitted.

"Yeah, I'd kinda hungry too," Aacob admitted.

"Let's get some pancakes," Rikona suggested.

_Nooooo….not another bread product!_ Hanoashi moaned inwardly. _We had Pizza last night and hamburger the meal before...although…_ she paused as a pain of guilt shot through her. _I guess I don't get a vote in the manner considering…_

"Pancakes are fine," Hanoashi smiled.

"I was thinking about eggs," Miho pouted.

"Eggs might be better," Rikona noted. "After all, we've been eating bread products all this time, so it'd be good to have some variety."

_Is it alright for me to change my vote to eggs though?_ Hanoashi wondered, glancing at Aacob curiosity.

"But I want pancakes," Aacob whined playfully.

"I could always cook you some in the morning" Hanoashi offered.

"Ew...no offense sis, but your eggs are too greasy."

"I agree," Rikona noted.

"We could go separately," Miho suggested. "Hanoashi could go with Aacob for pancakes and me and Rikona could go for eggs."

_But I wanted eggs_! Hanoashi whined inwardly, though she squashed her inner desires and turned to Aacob. "Do you want Pancakes that much," she asked.

Aacob closed her eyes briefly and shook her head. "Yolko, I can tell that you really wanted eggs, so we'll go for that."

"Eh…" Hanoashi began before nodding. "Yeah...but Aacob I don't mind going with you for pancakes."

"Really?" Aacob asked, excited.

Hanoashi nodded firmly.

"Okay then sis, let's go!"

"Right, we'll meet you at the museum at 10:00," Rikona smiled.

As they exited the hotel, Hanoashi found herself walking in silence alongside her cousin. _It's weird...being able to walk around like this freely, seems like only an hour ago I couldn't go out of my cell without having my hands cuffed behind my back_, she mused.

"You sure you're okay sis?" Aacob asked. "You're...um...kinda quiet."

"It's just...weird being free," Hanoashi soothed quietly. "Trust me, I'm alright though."

"If you say so," Aacob frowned, clearly doubtful.

_I guess if to be honest I am struggling with the freedom in a way. Still…_ Hanoashi shook her musings off. "There is something I'd like to ask you though," she began, changing the subject.

"What's up sis?" Aacob asked, gazing at her gently.

"Well...Miho and I talked about it yesterday...and we agreed that you should take over the M-18."

Aacob stopped and simply stared at her for a brief moment. "I'm...honored," she whispered. "But surely there's more qualified crewmen to put in charge." she added.

"You've handled yourself well during the last practice match, and while it is true you're not the most experienced tanker, your time in the Heiress Defense Force more than makes up for that."

"Alright sis...but if I may ask...why the M-18?"

"The M-18 is lightly armored and essentially a glass cannon," Hanoashi explained. "It needs a very disciplined commander, and it doesn't get any more disciplined than HDF member."

"I see," Aacob mused. "That's...good thinking. If I may ask though...who is going to command the other two tanks?"

"Takeo Kondou will command the P-40, and Ceaser will command the T-34-85," Hanoashi revealed.

"Hm...those are good choices, I think," Hanoashi mused. "And what about Deputy Commander?"

"If she so chooses, Azusa Sawa."

"A first year?" Aacob mused. "Not that I can complain about that of course."

"Well," Hanoashi began. "Erwin was my first choice, but Miho argued that Azusa was a better choice."

"And you went along with it?" Aacob asked. "Why?"

"Well, Miho said that it'd be better if I chose a first year as my deputy commander...and also...that it'd be better to chose a deputy commander who wasn't commanding a casemate."

"Yolko," Aacob began slowly."While there is some truth in that, I think Miho's taking into account what happened during that first match with Erwin."

"You mean the argument?" Hanoashi whispered. _Miho would never do that!_ She argued inwardly, though deep down she had to admit that was a valid point. "Perhaps, though I hope not."

**Miho pov: one hour later**

"That was good," Miho sighed happily.

"Yeah, Egg N Toast has good breakfast items," Rikona smiled. "Although...I noticed that you seemed worried about something," she added carefully.

Miho sighed. "I'm just worried about her," Miho admitted quietly. "She just got out of juvenile and all, it must feel pretty weird to her."

"I'm guessing it was weird when you got out?" Rikona asked.

Miho nodded. "Especially since I got out nearly eleven weeks early."

"I was surprised to see you there," Rikona admitted.

"Yeah, same goes for me," Miho noted. "Although...I wonder why you didn't tell me that the Katoni had adopted Aacob?" she asked.

"At the time I wasn't too sure if the adoption would go though, and also…" she paused briefly. "Between you and me I was a little bit resentful over the situation." she added.

"You mean going to jail?" Miho asked, tipping her head in confusion.

"Not really that, although I quickly found out that while I like being handcuffed, I hated being in jail," Rikona answered earnestly. "No, I was actually a bit resentful over Hanoashi getting a sibling," she added.

"Why though?" Miho asked gently as she once again looked around to make sure no one was listening in.

"Well…" Rikona paused. "To my shame I thought Hanoashi was trying to replace me," she whispered.

"She'd never try to replace you!" Miho whispered harshly.

"I know that," Rikona whispered back somberly, her light green eyes clearly troubled. "Hanoashi and I are extremely close as cousins though, so much so that some in my family actually said that if one of us was a guy and we where not related, we'd be married."

"Sounds a bit crazy," Miho mused, briefly wondering what it'd be like to be married to either of them. It wouldn't do either of them any good though, since Heiress where supposed to have children if at all possible.

While she didn't know too much about Rikona, she knew Hanoashi well enough to understand that Hanoashi didn't have any interest in that kind of relationship. Her ginger haired friend was by no means homophobic, just not interested in participating in any girl on girl romance herself.

"Yeah, but they're not too far off the mark," Rikona sighed. "Thing is that I offered to do one really big thing for Hanoashi, anything she wanted as long as it was legal. So when I heard that she wanted me to help her adopt her friend...I kinda felt slapped in the face at the time."

"But Hanoashi was just trying to look out for her good friend, you know that, right?"

Rikona nodded. "I know, and I'm glad it worked out in the end. I just wish I didn't need to spend two weeks in prison reflecting on that," she added.

Miho gave her a sympathetic look. "I get where you're coming from," she reassured her. "But you have a new cousin, so you should time to spend with her," she added.

"Oh believe me, I do," Rikona smirked. "Ah...yesterday was so fun!" she added dreamily.

"It looks like you teased her half to death," Miho laughed

.

"Too true, but we did have fun," a new voice added.

Miho noticed that Aacob and Hanoashi had arrived. _Come to think of it, she looks really good in that dress, if she accented it with that watch she almost always wears, it'd be perfect!_

"Morning," Hanoashi waved her hand happily. "So, this is the military museum?" she added curiously.

"Yep," Miho smiled. Yukari would love to visit this place with us, she mused, missing her loader, but glad she could spend time with her friend.

"Come-on Aacob, let's have some fun!" Rikona cried happily, taking the brunet girl by the hand and rushing her into the building.

"Woah, slow down Rikona!" Aacob protested, though she had a smile on her face as her cousin in law dragged her into the building.

"It's good to see those two getting along," Hanoashi smiled.

"Yeah," Miho breathed, glad to see that Rikona was giving Aacob a chance.

"You alright Miho?" Hanoashi asked, her expression changing slightly to worry.

**Hanoashi pov:**

"Hanoashi," Miho began slowly. "Do you...feel odd?" she asked cautiously.

_Where in the world did this come from!_ Hanoashi felt her blood beginning to boil over the prison talk. _Look lady, I've done my time, I just want to get on with my life without thinking about it every two minutes!_

"I'm fine," she muttered, not looking Miho in the eye as she entered the building. Look, I get that you are only looking out for me, but bringing it up over and over again is not helping! She ranted to herself as she paid for her entrance fee and headed toward the tank section, pausing next to a Panzer IV F2.

_Aesthetically I prefer the Panzer IV H,_ she mused quietly. _That is my favorite tank after all, she added as she admired the beige colored tank_.

"Hanoashi?"

Turning to see that her friend had followed her, she hung her head slightly. "I'm sorry Miho," Hanoashi sighed. "I just...don't want to talk about it anymore."

"Say no more," Miho smiled reassuring before gazing at the Panzer IV. "Your favorite tank huh?"

Hanoashi nodded. "Yeah, though without the side skirts make it feel a bit...naked in my opinion."

"So...if you where to pilot a IV, would you go with or without the side skirts?" Miho asked.

"If you had asked me before I watched your matched with the H, I'd say without." Hanoashi remarked earnestly. "But...now I'm reconsidering."

"If you want...we could trade tanks," Miho offered suddenly.

Hanoashi briefly considered the proposition, but ended up shaking her head. "No, I mean I wouldn't mind switching up the commanders every now and then to mix things up, but the Panzer IV is your tank to command," she decided.

"I'm just thinking if you wanted to crew your favorite tank…" Miho trailed away, decided to drop the subject.

"I appreciate the offer, I really do. But I can't ask you to give up command of your tank and crew just because it's my favorite tank," Hanoashi rebutted gently yet firmly.

"Okay then," Miho admitted. "But...I bet you'd love to drive it though!" she added teasingly.

"Well...why not take the Panzer IV muddying sometime," Hanoashi suggested, smiling.

"We can do that?" Miho gasped.

"Well...no, we can't actually do that, but I do have two new teams joining us next week, so I'm thinking of gathering a few crews on Sunday for a practice match."

"You didn't tell me this yesterday," Miho pointed out. "And what will we do about tanks?"

"Sheila is providing the tanks, an M-22 Locust and a Tiger," Hanoashi admitted. "As for not telling you yesterday...I wanted to focus on the decisions for our current team at the time."

"I guess that's okay," Miho shrugged. "Still, it would be better had Rikona discussed it with me sooner," she added.

"Maybe Rikona had her reasons," Hanoashi shrugged in return._ Probably to do with me going to jail, she added ruefully to herself. Maus dammit I was an idiot!_

"Well, let's go look at the uniforms, shall we?" Miho asked.

_Thank Maus!_ Hanoashi smiled inwardly. _I do not want to reflect on that jail stuff anymore,_ she sighed inwardly.

"No, the American uniform is better!"

"No, the Japanese!"

"Well, so much for them getting along," Hanoashi thought as she walked over to the voice, her eyes widening as she saw that Aacob and Rikona where in a full blown shouting match.

"You would say the Japanese you Weeb!" Rikona growled.

"And you'd say that you bloody Yank!" Aacob shouted.

"You know I'm mostly Dutch!" Rikona growled.

_Wait, you're not Dutch!_ Hanoashi ranted inwardly. Though as she continued to watch the argument escalate, fear suddenly crept in. _I...I have to stop them!_ Hanoashi froze, but before she could do anything, a guard walked up to the arguing girls. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you two to come to the station with me," he told the two brunets.

At once Aacob and Rikona stopped their arguments, eyes widening.

_Come on Blaze, you have to step in!_ She urged herself, before motioning to Miho. "If I can convince him that you and I can handle them, will you take Aacob back to the hotel?" she asked.

Miho nodded. "Okay, but you'd better hurry," she urged.

Noticing that Aacob and Rikona where placing their hands on the wall, she rushed forward. "Um...Sir?" she asked, becoming hesitantly.

"I'm busy here," the officer waved her off.

"No...I um...I just wanted to apologize for how my cousin and sister behaved...if you'd be kind enough to give them a bit of mercy, me and my friend here would make sure that they behave themselves."

The officer kept an eye on two girls in his custody, but he nodded. "Do they argue like this often?" he asked.

"No, this is the first time I've seen them argue like this," Hanoashi admitted truthfully.

"Alright then, but they have to leave this museum." he allowed, stepping back.

"I understand," Hanoashi bowed.

"Alright you two," the guard turned to Rikona and Aacob. "You may go, but if I see you causing a ruckus again, I'll send all four of you to the station."

"Thank you! And...and...I'm so sorry about causing so much trouble," Rikona gasped as she bowed.

"I', sorry officer," Aacob bowed, her brown eyes apologetic.

"So long as you understand, now get out," he barked, leaving the four girls.

"Aacob, you go with Miho, Rikona, you're coming with me," Hanoashi hissed, not in a good mood.

"A...alright," Rikona stammered.

Hanoashi lead Rikona out of the building and some ways away into a local park. "I no that I have no right to call you this given what I did about two weeks ago, but you and Aacob where both idiots back there!" she half shouted.

"I know cousin...I'm sorry!" Rikona bowed.

"Do you know how badly it would have hurt me if I say you go back to jail, even for a single night?" Hanoashi hissed.

"Yeah...I promise I'll make it up to you," Rikona cried, tears now forming in her eyes.

"Can you give you're cousin a hug then?" Hanoashi asked hesitantly.

Rikona nearly rushed over, wrapping her hands around Hanoashi in a gently manner. "I...I'm so sorry Blaze," she whispered. "I...I"

"It's okay Rikona, I forgive you," Hanoashi whispered. "Just please promise me you won't do that again," she asked.

"It's a promise," Rikona whispered gently.

**Miho pov:**

"You nearly got yourself arrested over a simple argument?" Miho gasped as she had lead Aacob toward a water museum quite a ways from the military history museum.

"Yeah," Aacob sighed sadly, glancing down. "I...I have no excuse for my actions."

_Neither did Rikona_, Miho told herself, waiting for Aacob to point that out in her defense.

But to her credit, Aacob never did.

"I guess I can't be too upset with you," Miho sighed. "Still, I guess it'd be better for you and Rikona to stay clear of each other for a few hours."

"Yeah...I" Aacob paused as she noticed Hanoashi and Aacob approaching them.

_Hanoashi...is it wise to have these two together so soon?_ Miho asked herself irritably.

"Aacob...I...I'm sorry," Rikona began.

"I'm sorry too, Rikona." Aacob bowed.

"Cousins forever," Rikona asked, extending her hand.

Cousins forever," Aacob smiled, accepting the taller girl's hand.

"Wow," Rikona breathed.

"What's up?" Aacob asked, tipping her head.

"Your hands are soft," Rikona pointed out.

At once Aacob leapt back, gazing down as her cheeks flushed red.

"What's wrong Aacob?" Rikona asked, her light green eyes widening.

"It's...it's nothing," Aacob stammered.

"Aacob's always prided herself on being a tough gal, so when people comment on her hands being so soft, she gets embarrassed," Hanoashi pointed out.

"Sorry!" Rikona bowed deeply, clasping her hands together in a prayer like stance.

Aacob walked up to Rikona and took her hands. "It's quite alight cousin," she reassured her gently. "It's just like sis told you though, I get embarrassed by it, so..."

"Believe me, I was surprised by how soft they were as well," Hanoashi mused.

Aacob suddenly turned to Miho, grasping her left hand. "Well...wha...what do you think?" Aacob stammered.

"Um..." Miho glanced at Hanoashi. _What should I do? _She wondered. _She grabbed my hand so suddenly_... "Um...yeah...they are soft...really soft."

"So...who's softer, mine or Aacob's?" Hanoashi asked suddenly.

"Aacob's," Rikona admitted.

"Wait...um...Hanoashi...can I...hold your hand for a minute?" Miho asked hesitantly. _Wait...did I just ask my best friend that!_ She scolded herself as soon as the words finished coming out of her mouth.

In turn Hanoashi stared at her for a brief moment in stunned silence before nodding. "Here," she sighed gently, extending her hand toward Miho.

Miho gingerly took her friends hand, surprised at how soft it still was. "How do you and Aacob keep these so soft?" she asked, tipping her head in confusion.

"No idea," Hanoashi admitted as she retracted her hand. "Father said that mother had soft hands, so maybe it's genetics," added.

"My bastard of an ex father said the same thing, except that he added that since I killed her, I owed him my hands."

"But wait...you mean that you..." Miho asked, stunned.

"No no no, it isn't like that," Hanoashi waved her hand. "Aacobs mother died when her father hit her mom in a fit of rage," she pointed out. "However, her father would..."

"Ex father," Aacob hissed. "Get it right!"

"Er...her ex father would pin the blame on Aacob, and would force her to do awful things to her." Hanoashi finished.

"How bad are we talking about?" Miho asked, her eyes filling with sympathy.

Aacob glanced down, and whispered things that Miho never wanted to hear a girl say her father, or ex father in Aacob's case have their daughter's do.


End file.
